MATEMACINTA
by KazekageLaxy
Summary: [REMAKE] Ini kisah Kyungsoo, si cewek badung berumur 17tahun yang jatuh cinta pada Tetangga, sekaligus Guru Matematika Menyebalkannya yang bernama Kai. It's KaiSoo [Kai&Kyungsoo] With slight cast ChanBaek & HunHan. Gender Switch, School-life, Romance. Last Chaper Update!
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis :**

Lengkap sudah daftar dosa yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Gadis tomboy 17 tahun ini sering terlambat datang ke sekolah, sering membolos, jarang mengerjakan PR, langganan dipanggil guru BP, bahkan suka mencuri mangga tetangga. Dan sialnya, saat sedang mencuri mangga, Kyungsoo dipergoki oleh Kai, keponakan si pemilik rumah.

Nasib sial masih membayangi Kyungsoo. Ternyata guru matematika pengganti di sekolahnya adalah... Kai! Selain tetangga yang menyebalkan, bagi Kyungsoo, Kai juga guru yang menyebalkan. Suka mencari gara–gara dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Mulai dari memanggilnya dengan sebutan "burung hantu" karna bentuk matanya yang katanya sangat bulat menakutkan, memberi segunung hukuman karna Kyungsoo tidak mengerjakan PR, bahkan Kai sampai menantang Chanyeol, pria tampan yang disukai Kyungsoo, bertanding basket.

Tapi gara-gara Sanha, bocah nakal sepupu Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sempat pergi ke bioskop bersama Kai. Lalu saat Kyungsoo dikeroyok berandalan, Kai jugalah yang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Sejak kejadian itu, mereka menjadi akrab dan berteman. Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo mulai menyukai matematika, dan tanpa sadar dia juga suka pada guru matematikanya itu.

Memang benar kata orang bijak, "Kita memang tidak bisa menentukan kapan dan pada siapa kita jatuh cinta..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc or End?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _KRAK!_

Suara ranting patah membuatku makin hati-hati menginjak kaki di tanah. Setelah berhasil memanjat tembok pembatas halaman belakang, sekarang aku sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah Paman Cha. Sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman luas yang tampak kurang terurus. Dengan badan membungkuk, aku mengamati keadaan rumah yang berdiri beberapa meter di depanku. Seperti biasa, tidak terdeteksi tanda-tanda ada orang di dalam sana.

Paman Cha dan istrinya adalah pensiun guru. Dua minggu lalu mereka pindah ke rumah putra sulung mereka di Jeju untuk menemani cucu mereka yang sering ditinggal bekerja oleh orangtuanya. Nah, bukan kah ini timing yang bagus? Lalu setelah meregangkan badan, aku menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Sepertinya misiku, seperti biasa, akan berjalan lancar sore ini.

 _Misi_ apa sih? Jadi begini ceritanya. Di halaman rumah Paman Cha tumbuh banyak pohon buah, misalnya mangga, rambutan, juga jambu. Sudah dua kali aku memetik buah tanpa izin di sini, hehe. Lagipula rumah ini sedang kosong, jadi menurutku tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku mengambil buah di sini? Yang kulakukan ini bisa disebut sebagai pemanfaatan hasil bumi. Kasihan, pohon-pohon ini sudah menghabisikan banyak energinya untuk berbuah, tapi buahnya hanya jatuh percuma lalu membusuk diatas tanah. Hmm...aku benar-benar gadis manis yang baik hati bukan! Tapi karna aku tidak ingin memamerkan kebaikanku ini, Jadi, akan sangat baik bila tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang usahaku ini. Haha!

Aku mendongak memandang pohon mangga yang kali ini jadi sasaran misi rahasiaku. Buahnya yang besar-besar dan mulai menguning menggodaku, menggoyahkan imanku, dan meruntuhkan keraguan dalam hatiku. Dengan keahlian memanjat yang diwariskan nenek moyang kita bangsa kera (ini menurut teori Charles Darwin lho), dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di atas salah satu dahan pohon mangga itu. Jangan salah, meski teman disekolah mengataiku si mungil –memang benar sih– tapi jangan pernah meremehkanku atau kau akan berakhir dengan satu pukulan meremukkan di tulang pipimu, oke lupakan. Sambil bersandar di cabang pohon yang lumayan kokoh, aku mulai memetik mangga yang bisa kujangkau lalu memasukkannya ke tas plastik yang sudah kusiapkan. Aku memanjat lebih tinggi untuk mengambil buah yang menggelantung di atas. Sampai…

"Monyet dari kebuh bintang mana nih, yang lepas lalu tersesat ke sini?!" Teriak seseorang di bawah sana membuatku kaget. Tanpa sengaja, tas plastik penuh manga yang sedang kupegang terlepas.

 _Puk!_

"Adaw!" Laki-laki yang berdiri di bawah pohon memegangi dahinya sambil mengaduh keras. Ups! Tas plastik itu jatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya. Yan ampun, matilah aku! Besok bisa ada berita di koran tentang penganiayaan yang dilakukan siswi kelas II SMA karena ketahuan mencuri mangga. Mungkin akan ditulis sempat terjadi perlawanan dari si pencuri sehingga terdapat luka memar di kepala si pemilik rumah. Tidak, aku tidak mau hidupku berakhir karena tindakan pemanfaatan hasil bumi ini.

"Maaf, Paman! Saya tidak sengaja." Suaraku bergetar, dan sialnya detak jantungku menjadi di atas normal.

"Masuk halaman rumah orang tanpa izin, lalu berada di atas pohon, kamu masih akan bilang tidak sengaja mencuri?" Pria brewokan yang kelihatannya berusia sekitar tiga puluhan itu menatapku garang. Sepertina dia baru bangun tidur, kelihatan dari rambutnya yang berantakan dan matanya yang tampak merah. Tapi, mungkin saja matanya merah karena dia sedang marah. Aku makin ketakutan.

"Maksud saya, yang tidak sengaja itu buah yang jatuh mengenai kepala Paman." Pria ini lemot juga ya, pikirku. Eh, atau jangan-jangan dia terkena gegar otak karna tertimpa mangga tadi? Hua, Hukuman pidanaku bisa semakin berat nih.

"Cepat turun sebelum saya panggilkan warga!" Bentak laki-laki itu, membuat keringat dingin membasahi punggungku. Aku bukannya takut dipanggilkan warga, tapi malu karena semua warga adalah tetanggku. Dengan kaki gemetar, aku menuruni pohon yang cukup tinggi itu. Saat berdiri di depan laki-laki itu, aku salah tingkah dan tidak berani menatapnya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kamu memetik mangga di sini? Memang ini pohon milik umum?" Tanyanya sinis, suaranya yang agak berat terdengar serak menahan kesal. Aku hanya menunduk kikuk, takut.

"Ma–maafkan saya Paman."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Paman?" Hardiknya lebih terdengar tersinggung. Eh, memang apa salahku? Bukankah dia memang pria tua brewokan? Pft! Ingin rasanya aku tertawa, namun sebisa mungkin aku menahannya, bisa gawat jika pria ini semakin marah. Habislah aku!

"Aku kira tidak ada orang di rumah ini." Lanjutku.

"Oh...begitu? Jadi karna kamu mengira tidak ada penghuninya, kamu bisa bebas keluar-masuk rumah orang dan mengambil barang seenak jidat kamu? Itu namanya mencuri, tau!" Dia berteriak-teriak ke arahku. "Memang di sekolah kamu tidak diajarin jika mencuri itu tindakan kriminal?"

"Ya diajarin. Tapi saya tidak niat mencuri kok. Kalau Paman Cha pulang nanti, saya akan bilang kalau saya mengambil mangganya. Lagipula, Paman Cha mengizinkan saya memetik buah di sini kok. Memang sih, mengatakannya tidak secara langsung. Waktu saya ketahuan nyolong jambu, Paman Cha tidak marah. Itu artinya saya boleh ngambil buah di sini, kan? Daripada buahnya busuk dan dimakan tupai, mendingan dimakan saya." Ucapnku panjang lebar dengan nada bangga, tapi aku tidak menambahkan soal tindakan pemanfaatan hasil bumi disini, walau kupikir itu argumen yang sangat membantu.

"Sungguh paman. Saya akan bilang pada Paman Cha jika saya memetik buah disini saat beliau pulang. Lagi pula, Paman Cha masih lama kan pulangnya?" Perlahan aku mengangkat kepala, ingin menunjukkan tampang memelas agar laki-laki ini kasihan. Tapi aku malah kaget saat melihat wajahnya.

What to the hell?

Ternyata dia tidak setua pikiranku. Laki-laki ini masih muda, kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan dengan rahang kokoh yang tercetak jelas menyokong wajahnya. Ah! Jangan lupa juga mata kelamnya yang tajam itu. Eh, jangan lupakan juga tingginya yang seperti tiang itu. Uh, aku merasa semakin mengkeret berdiri didepannya. WTH– Hanya saja rambutnya yang agak panjang berantakan, serta wajahnya yang brewokan itulah yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih tua. Wah, pantas dia marah dipanggil 'Paman' tadi, dia masih muda!

"Pembohong!" Dia menyipitkan mata kelamnya curiga kearahku, membuatku langsung salah tingkah lagi.

"Tidak ada maling yang akan mengaku!" Bentaknya. Lalu pria ini diam, mengamatiku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mungkin dia berfikir bagaimana bisa gadis semungil diriku ini bisa memanjat pohon mangga.

"Tubuhmu padahal kecil, bagaimana kau bisa memanjat pohon hah?"

Tuhkan! Menyebalkan! Sekali lagi, tolong jangan pernah remehkan tubuh kecilku yaa! Eh, Omong-omong siapa sih orang ini? Apa jangan-jangan Paman Cha sudah menjual rumahnya dan orang ini adalah pemilik barunya. Yah...sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah cukup akrab dengan Paman Cha dan istrinya, walaupun awal kedekatan kami karena aku ketahuan mencuri jambu di sini sekitar dua bulan lalu. Eh, perlu kuklarifikasi sedikit. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mencuri waktu itu. Kejadiannya begini. Saat aku lewat di depan rumah Paman Cha, aku meliat ada dahan pohon jambu Paman Cha yang menjorok ke jalan. Buahnya sedang masak, jadi iseng aku memanjat tembok untuk memetik jambu itu. Sayangnya, ternyata Paman Cha juga sedang memetik jambu dari halaman rumahnya. Jadi, ketahuan deh! Bingo!

"Eh, jangan-kangan kamu anak tetangga Paman Cha yang pernah mencuri jambu di sini, ya?" Terkanya dan.. bing! Tepat sasaran! Aku langsung kikuk dan mengkeret dalam seketika. Rasanya tubuhku jadi semakin kecil saat pria ini masih menatapku dengan intens.

"Apa kau tidak kapok juga heh mengulang perbuatanmu ini," Lanjutnya sambil menggelang prihatin. Diam-diam aku memutar bola mataku malas.

"Maafkan aku Pa –eh, maksudku, eh anu.." Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal dengan canggung saat dia mendelik sesaat aku belum menyelesaikan kalimat 'Paman'.

"Saya janji, ini yang terakhir kalinya saya melakukan hal ini. Sungguh!" Aku lalu menunjukkan tampang serius. Mengerjapkan mata besarku beberapa kali sampai pria didepanku mengernyit. Ah, apa aegyoku aneh?

"Baik, tapi sekali lagi kamu ketahuan mencuri, saya tidak akan segan-segan melaporkan kamu ke polisi. Atau sekaligus saya minta kamu dipenjara," Ancamnya sinis ang membuatku takut setengah mati.

"Tidak akan!" Aku mengangkat kedua tangan tanda menyerah. Ucapannya membuatku yakin dia ini pasti tidak normal. Lebih baik aku segera pergi daripada jadi korban psikopat ini. "Saya permisi kalau begitu." Dengan cepat aku memungut mangga yang tadi jatuh lalu memasukkannya ke tas plastik. Aku berbalik, siap kabur.

"Berhenti!" Langkahku tertahan mendengar seruan laki-laki itu. "Enak saja, siapa yang mengizinkanmu pergi hah?" Dia berjalan ke arahku lalu merampas tas plastik penuh mangga di tanganku.

"Itu..." Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan mulut terbuka. Oh, tidak! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan mangga-manggaku tercinta! Jeritku dalam hati.

"Pergi sana!" Usirnya.

"Tapi mangganya..." Ucapku.

"Kamu mau saya laporin ke polisi?" Ancamnya lagi. Aku menghela napas pasrah dan menggelang. Dengan lemas aku melangkah keluar. Sebelum..

"Makasih ya," Ucap laki-laki itu tiba-tiba dengan nada girang. Seketika aku berhenti lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Dan dia mengangkat tas penuh mangga ditangannya sambil tersenyum cengengesan. Ekspresinya itu membuatku merinding jika dia adalah orang gila. Tadi dia marah-marah dan see? Sekarang dia nyengir lebar.

"Nanti tidak usah malu-malu memetik mangga lagi. Kamu berbakat kok jadi monyet," Ucapnya mengejek. Dan aku? Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat, menatap pria itu sebal. Ingin rasanya aku berkata kasar.

"Brengsek!" Makiku tertahan. Runtuh seketika wibawa laki-laki itu di mataku. Ternyata dia bukan laki-laki galak yang sedang marah-marah, tapi hanya pria berkulit coklat kurus yang berhasil menipuku dengan aktingnya yang meyakinkan. Bodoh sekali sih aku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Brak!_

"Ada apa Soo? Baru pulang langsung membanting pintu dan marah-marah seperti itu?" Omelan hangat Eoma menyambutku begitu aku memasuki rumah. Beliau sedang bersantai disofa sambil membaca majalah kuliner.

"Eoma, tahu tidak siapa pria jelek hitam yang ada di rumah Paman Cha?" Tanyaku kesal sambil mengghentakkan kaki saat mengingat ekspresi jeleknya tadi. "Dia membuat masalah aja."

"Pria yang mana?" Eoma balik bertanya. Aku lantas mulai bercerita.

"Itu tuh, pria yang tinggi seperti tiang bendera, berkulit hitam, pesek, rambutnya acak-acakan. Pokoknya norak banget!" Dengan tidak sabar aku mulai mendeskripsikan pria tadi sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang menganggur di atas meja.

"Oh, itu keponakan Paman Cha yang baru datang dari Busan. Sebelum pindah, Paman Cha sempat berkata bahwa keponakannya yang akan menunggu rumahnya di sini. Dia baru lulus kuliah dari Busan, jadi sekaligus akan mencari kerja. Kebetulan kemarin saat belanja di minimarket ujung jalan, Eoma bertemu dia. Sepertinya dia orang baik. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kamu digangguin?" Mendengar itu, aku langsung mencak heboh.

"Tidak hanya diganggu Eoma. Aku dirampok! Di-ram-pok!" Jedaku dengan mengebu. Dan reaksi Eoma adalah membulatkan matanya selebar yang dia bisa.

"APA?" Serunya terlihat marah. Asik! Mungkin jika Eoma marah, dia bisa memberi pelajaran pada si kulit hitam itu. "Dirampok?" Lanjutnya sambil membanting majalah kulinernya diatas meja, lalu memandangku serius.

"Tadi saat aku memetik mangga di rumah Paman Cha, dia memergokiku Eoma. Lalu dia mengambil paksa mangga-mangga yang susah payah aku petik. Akukan sudah lelah memanjat. Sebelumnya dia juga ber-akting marah-marah. Sok memberiku nasihat ini-itu lah blab la bla, mengatakan jika mencuri itu tindakan kriminal lah. Huh, aku kesal sekali Eoma! Kesal, kesal, kesal!" Teriakku sambil memukul-mukul sofa. Lalu Dua detik kemudian mataku terbelalak setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja kuucapkan.

Ups! Saking emosinya, aku jadi tidak sadar telah membongkar perbuatanku dan "menyerahkan diri" ke Eoma. Aku bergerak menatap Eomaku yang saat ni tengah mengeluarkan death-glare sambil melipat kedua tangan ddepan dada, seperti malaikat yang siap mencabut nyawa seseorang.

"Oh.. jadi seperti itu kelakuan anak Eoma di luar?" Itulah kata-kata pembuka omelan Eoma yang pasti akan panjang, lama, dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Kamu tidak kapok juga ya Soo. Dua bulan lalu Paman Cha memberi tahu eoma jika kamu mencuri jambu di kebunnya. Beliau memang kelihatan tidak marah dan menganggap itu kejadian kecil, tapi sampai sekarang aapa dan eoma masih malu jika ingat kejadian itu, Soo! MALU!" Tegasnya terlihat marah.

"Eoma, Paman Cha tidak memberitahu jika aku mencuri, tapi hanya mengatakan bahwa aku ketahuan saat memetik jambunya tanpa izin. Lagipula, setelah kejadian itu, Paman Cha malah semakin sering mengajakku ke rumahnya jika ada pohon yang berbuah. Bibi Cha juga baik denganku. Bukannya hubungan kita jadi lebih akrab semenjak aku ketahuan mencuri –eh, ketahuan metik jambu di sana?" Ucapku panjang lebar mencoba membela diri. Namun reaksi Eoma masih mendelikkan mata marah.

"Kyungsoo, kau ini ya." Eoma melotot marah –lagi. "Apa dengan itu berarti sekarang kamu bebas keluar-masuk rumah itu dan metik buah sesukamu?" Mama menarik napas, sebelum melanjutkan ceramah yang sepertinya akan panjang.

"Soo, kalau kamu ingin mangga, bilang saja. Eoma masih sanggup membelikan bahkan jika itu satu truck, bukan seperti ini caranya!" Eoma berhenti sebentar. Sebenarnya ini waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk menjelaskan tindakan "pemanfaatan hasil bumi", tapi sebelum aku membuka mulut, Eoma melanjutkan. "Mencuri itu tindakan kriminal, untung nak Kai berbaik hati tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. Coba jika dia melaporkan kamu ke polisi, mau ditaruh mana muka apaa dan eoma? Lalu jika kita muncul di berita kriminal TV, bagaimana perasaan nenek, kakek, juga keluarga kita yang lain?" Lanjutnya yang terdengar hiperbola bagiku, tapi tak kupingkiri jika aku sedikit takut dengan itu.

"Ah, Eoma yang benar saja! Jangan berlebihan. Mana mungkin mencuri mangga saja dilaporkan ke polisi. Masuk berita kriminal, pula. Tidak mungkin. Lagipula, aku tidak jadi mengambil mangga-mangga itu kok."

"Mencuri, berhasil atau tidak, tetap saja salah. Sebagai hukuman, kamu tidak eoma izinkan menonton TV selama seminggu, dan kamu eoma larang keluar rumah kecuali ada keperluan mendesak. Itu pun harus dapat izin dari eoma." APA? Aku lantas membulatkan mataku heboh. Eoma please deh.

"Yah, eoma! Kenapa hukumannya sadis begitu?" Rengekku memelas, namun eoma tidak menanggapi, dia malah melanjutkan ceramah panjang-lebarnya soal tata krama, sopan santun, dan norma-norma. Mendadak aku jadi merasa seperti remaja bermasalah yang sedang dapat penataran P4. Ceramah eoma lebih tidak menarik dibandingkan penjelasan Park Bom saem tentang statistika. Sulit dipercaya jika ada omongan yang lebih membosankan daripada pejaran matematika! Tidak boleh menonton TV dan keluar rumah selama seminggu? Ya ampun, apa aku bisa bertahan hidup seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan Drama Moorim School yang minggu ini akan tamat? Hua, aku tidak akan bisa menyaksikan cerita akhir si tampan Wa Chi Ang.

Sial! Ini semua gara-gara pria menyebalkan itu. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan mau berurusan lagi dengannya. Semoga hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari senin ini terasa dua kali lebih menyebalkan daripada senin-senin sebelumnyanya. Selain karena ada tiga pelajaran berhitung di jadwal pelajaran hari ini (Maatematika, Fisika, dan Kimia) Hari ini adalah hari pertama puasaku menonton TV dan keluar rumah.

"Hei, Soo!" Sambut Baekhyun begitu aku tiba di bangkuku. Baekhyun ini adalah sahabatku. Peraih juara umum disekolah, pintar, tapi agak pemalu dan tertutup. Sikapnya lemah lembut dan sopan. Pokoknya 'wanita' sekali. Berbeda dengan aku yang cuek, tomboi, dan hobi membuat ulah. Eh, tapi kita memiliki satu kesamaan kok. Yaitu, mungil. Well, kita sama-sama punya tubuh yang kekurangan kalsium, baik abaikan fakta ini. Tapi, walau berbeda karakter, kami ini adalah sahabat yang kompak. Kami juga kompak saat mendapat "panggilan" guru. Baekhyun sering dipanggil untuk urusan sekolah, misalnya dipanggil untuk mengikuti lomba atau kompetisi mewakili sekolah atau terpilih menjadi siswa teladan, sementara aku sering dipanggil karena ketahuan membolos atau membuat masalah di kelas. Makanya, para guru tidak asing dengan kami berdua.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun datang lebih awal daripada aku. Dia tampak rapi pagi ini. Rambut lurus sepinggangnya yang berwarna kecoklatan diikat ekor kuda, kacamata minus bertengger di hidungnya yang kecil, dan seragamnya yang tersetrika rapi kelihatan mengkilap. Benar-benar gambaran siswa teladan. Lalu aku? Jangankan terlihat mengkilap, mungkin orang lain tidak akan betah memandangku terlalu lama. Rambutku berwarna hitam sebahu, sebenarnya itu lurus seperti mlik Baekhyun, hanya saja karna aku jarang menyisirnya dan lebih sering mengikatnya asal, itu terlihat berantakan dan jelek. Sementara seragamku kadang-kadang kusut karena tidak sempat kusetrika, dan aku juga lebih sering terlihat berantakan karena biasanya berangkat terburu-buru jika bangun kesiangan.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu, Soo?" Baekhyun memperhatikanku.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? Ini kan hari pertamanya mendapat hukuman membersihkan kelas setelah bulan lalu berhasil memecahkan rekor menjadi murid yang paling sering telat," Jelas Luhan yang duduk di bangku sebelah, mengingatkanku pada hukuman itu. Badanku terasa lemas. Aku langsung menenggelamkan wajahku diatas tas sambil mengerang. Sekarang, hari Senin ini jadi tiga kali lipat lebih buruk dibandingkan Senin-Senin sebelumnya.

Well, Luhan juga sahabatku. Berbeda dengan aku dan Baekhyun. Luhan itu gadis modis yang fashionable. Dia sangat peka dengan yang namanya tren. Tidak heran jika dia punya cita-cita menjadi desainer. Tapi menurutku, dia lebih cocok jadi model. Tubuhnya jangkung, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang yang sering digerai. Bentuk wajahnya oval dan cantik. Seperti wajah aktris Kim Tae Hee. Banyak pria yang jatuh hati pada Luhan, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum punya pacar lho. Mungkin lantaran dia terlanjur 'gila' pada pria lain. Namanya Sehun, dia adalah gitaris sekaligus vocalis EXO, band SMA sebelah yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul ini. Banyak wanita yang mengatakan Sehun itu tampan, cool dan sebagaiannya. Tapi menurutku, dia hanya pria pucat, kurus cerewet yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan sialnya Sehun adalah sahabatku juga.

"Kau sudah membuat PR matematika, Soo?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun seketika membuatku jadi pening. Selain sahabat, dia adalah 'Jam Beker' pengingat PRku. Pernah suatu kali dia meneleponku jam satu malam hanya untuk mengingatkan soal PR kimia karena siangnya dia lupa meneleponku. Akhirnya, aku begadang mengerjakan PR itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau menyesel karena sudah diingatkan.

"Park Bom saem kan mulai hari ini cuti melahirkan. Jadi untuk apa kita mengerjakan PR statistika menyebalkan itu?" Jawabku malas dan cuek.

"Tapi guru pengganti Park Bom saem datang pagi ini," Lapor Baekhyun.

"Cih, guru baru. Hari pertama pasti dia sibuk memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan keluarganya, membanggakan anak-anaknya," Ujarku meremehkan.

"Semoga saja begitu. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak seperti Park Bom saem yang hobi memangsa murid yang tidak mengerjakan PR," Lanjut Luhan.

Bel berdering. Kami lantas beranjak menuju lapangan untuk upacara bendera. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyengat seolah tidak bertoleransi dengan keadaanku sekarang. Kwon saem, kepala sekolah kami, memperkenalkan guru baru pengganti Park Bom saem. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan sibuk memikirkan kedua hukumanku. Yang di rumah dan di sekolah, sambil menunduk memandang rumput, aku mengerang kesal.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru yang akan menggantikan Park Bom saem. Yah, sekalian saya ingin memberitahu, mulai hari ini Park Bom saem cuti melahirkan." Kwon saem memulai pengumumannya. Kata-kata selanjutnya tidak bisa kutangkap karena aku sibuk memikirkan rayuan untuk eoma agar aku bisa bebas bersyarat dari hukumannya, atau paling tidak aku dapat keringanan. Tapi karena tidak ada ide, yang terbayang di benakku malah senyum mengejek pria tengil keponakan Paman Cha itu. Menyebalkan!

"Aku tidak menyangka wali kelas kita masih muda," Ujar Luhan yang berbaris di sebelahku, mengusik lamunanku.

"Hah?" Aku menatap kearahnya tidak mengerti. Luhan nampak antusias memandang ke podium, begitu juga teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Aku yang penasaran lalu melihat ke depan, ingin tahu kenapa guru baru itu begitu menarik perhatian. Setelah memfokuskan pandangan kepada orang yang berdiri di samping Kwon saem, mataku yang sudah besar semakin membesar. Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Bahkan aku sampai mengucek mataku untuk meyakinkan.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" Sapa guru itu. "Nama saya Kim Kai. Panggil saja Kim saem. Saya akan mengajar matematika di kelas dua dan menjadi wali sementara di kelas 2-F untuk menggantikan posisi Park Bom saem selama beliau cuti."

"Tampan ya, Soo?" Komentar Luhan dengan centil. Aku lantas memasang pose muntah. Tampan apanya? Protesku dalam hati. Coba saja liat orang itu saat baru bangun tidur dengan rambut berantakan dan mata merah. Walaupun sekarang dia –memang terlhat tampan sih– memakai kacamata, rambutnya dipotong rapi, dan mungkin dia bercukur (aku tidak bisa meliat wajahnya dengan jelas dari sini), tapi tetap saja dia keponakan Paman Cha yang sudah merampas manga-manggaku dan membuatku dihukum oleh eoma. Dia bakal kubenci? Oh, tidak! Rasanya hari Senin ini akan jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih mengenaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel masuk untuk pelajaran keempat berdering. Dengan kecepatan penuh, Luhan menyalin PR Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja saat belum mengerjakan PR, Soo?" Tanya Baekhyunn cemas sementara aku mendengus.

"Guru baru, masih muda. Mungkin nanti hanya sibuk berceloteh tentang dirinya sambil menggoda murid perempuan," Ucapku meremehkan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelang. Tidak lama kemudian, Kim saem memasuki kelas.

"Selamat siang, Anak-anak!" Dia meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja kemudian berdiri di dekat meja guru. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, saya di sini menjadi pengganti Park Bom saem. Jadi saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama. Kalau kalian punya masalah dalam pelajaran matematika atau hal lain, saya akan mencoba bantu sebisanya."

Huh! Janji-janji klise guru baru. Kurasa dia tidak akan peduli jika salah satu dari kami menangis frustasi karena patah hati, cibirku dalam hati.

"Saya sudah mengenal kalian dari daftar absen dan foto di denah kelas. Baiklah, saya akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu." Dia lalu mengambil salah satu map warna coklat yang cukup besar lalu mulai mengapsen satu persatu.

"Ahn Daniel."

"Ya saem," Pria dengan rambut coklat yang hampir menutupi matanya itu mengangkat tangan. Dan Kim saem menyuruhnya menyebutkan nama panggilan serta alamat.

"Kwon Jimin?"

Aku mendengus, menatap gadis disamping Luhan yang kebetulan menatapku dengan raut wajah yang tak jauh berbeda. Dia adalah putri bungsu Kwon saem, kepala sekolah kami. Well, dia adalah primadona kelas 2-F. Kecantikannya tak kalah jauh dengan Luhan. Dia bertubuh model dengan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah menawan, dia pantas mendapat gelar itu. Tapi sikapnya yang kadang angkuh dan sok penting itu membuatnya jadi sangat menyebalkan. Seperti gadis jangkung-kurus-pirang di film remaja Amerika itu. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu menyukai Jimin dan sepertinya dia juga begitu.

Semuanya berawal saat aku mulai dekat Luhan yang juga sahabat baik Jimin. Mungkin dia menganggap aku telah merebut Luhan darinya atau entah bagaimana. Makadari itu dia selalu sensi kepadaku. Selama ini juga Luhan bersikap netral terhadap kami. Pasti sulit berada di posisinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlanjur tidak menyukai Jimin yang suka seenaknya itu. Kurasa dia lebih memilih berenang di kolam penangkaran piranha daripada menjadi temanku.

"Kyungsoo?"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Aku terlonjak kaget dengan mata membulat lebar, menatap Kim saem yang menatap kearahku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Baiklah nona burung hantu, sepertinya kau sibuk melamun dan mengabaikan Gurumu ini."

"A –" Aku membuka mulut hendak protes, namun sekali lagi membulatkan mata. What, apa yang barusan dia katakana? Nona burung hantu? Tawa seisi kelas meledak, dan Jimin nampaknya yang paling bersukacita atas lelucon konyol ini. Burung hantu? Yang benar aja! Mataku memang agak bulat, tapi hei.. Apa haknya mengganti nama orang seenak jidat? Serta-merta aku mengangkat tangan hendak protes sebelum dia mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak ada protes nona burung hantu," Tawa teman-teman kembali terdengar. Dan aku mendengus keras. Sial! Apa guru ini sengaja mencari masalah denganku? Dasar Kai saem menyebalkan. Kai saem lalu memalingkan pandangan dariku ke seluruh kelas, mengabaikan muka cemberutku.

"Oke. Kita lanjutkan PR minggu lalu dari Park Bom saem, halaman 57. Keluarkan pekerjaan kalian!" Langsung saja kejengkelanku soal "nona burung hantu" tadi berubah menjadi kepanikan. Ternyata Kim saem bukan tipe guru genit yang suka berceloteh ataupun membanggakan diri, dan itu membuatku panik karna yakin aku akan mendapat masalah setelah ini. Ooh, I'm in trouble!

 _Sial!_

Kai saem lantas berkeliling kelas kemudian berhenti di bangkuku.

"Nona burung hantu, dimana pekerjaanmu?" Tawa tertahan teman-teman mulai terdengar pelan. Dengan gugup aku meremas kedua tanganku yang bertaut sementara Baekhyun meringis kecil. Seharusnya aku mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Oh my lord!

"Sa–saya! PR saya ketinggalan di rumah, saem." Kai mengernyit lalu mengambil buku tulis di hadapanku. Dia menunjuk sampel depannya.

"Di sini ada tulisan 'Buku PR'. Di mana lagi kamu membuat PR? Di diary?" Dia menuduhku telak dan aku menunduk tak berdaya. Dasar tolol! Bagaimana bisa aku memberi alasan seperti itu sih?

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengerjakan PR?" Tanya Kai, masih belum beranjak dari mejaku, dan rasanya aku mau menciut saja. Aku membisu. "Kalau ada alasan, bilang saja. Memang kamu sibuk mengerjakan apa kemarin sampai tidak sempat membuat PR?" Tanya Kai dengan nada menyindir. Menyebalkan! Pasti dia masih dendam padaku sola pencurian mangga itu.

"Saya lupa, saem." Sahutku.

"Alasan klise, nggak kreatif. Cepat kerjakan soal nomor satu depan!" Perintahnya. Demi koleksi majalah JAV milik Sehun, ini tidak baik. Berdiri di depan menjadi tontonan satu kelas, mematung tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Sial! Daripada mati kutu didepan kelas dan jadi bahan tertawaan, lebih baik aku mengaku saja.

"Saya tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu, saem."

"Apa kamu tidak bisa mengerjakan hal yang tidak ada unsur kriminalnya, Nona burung hantu?" Tawa teman-teman menyambut sindiran Kai saem. Kemana perginya solidaritas di kelas ini? Mungkin mereka berpikir Kai saem sedang membicarakan pelanggaran peraturan sekolah yang sering kulakukan. Tapi aku tahu pasti apa maksud dari ucapan guru tengil itu. Setelah melempar tatapan malas, Kim saem kembali ke meja guru lalu duduk.

"Siapa yang sudah mengerjakan soal nomor satu?" Baekhyun dan beberapa anak lain angkat tangan. Dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang ditunjuk. Aku menghela napas lega. Sepertinya aku sudah selamat dari masalah ini. Ya, mungkin sa–

"Nona burung hantu, kerjakan soal serupa di bagian akhir buku ini. Serahkan besok!"

Ja– Aku membalik halaman-halaman buku sampai bagian akhir. Lima belas soal statistika menyambutku hangat. Hari Senin ini benar-benar jadi hari sialku. Aku mengerang. Kim Kai sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan gontai aku menyeret kakiku memasuki rumah. Badanku sangat lelah setelah membersihkan kelas sendirian, belum lagi beban mental yang kutanggung karena kenyataan bahwa pria menyebalkan keponakan Paman Cha itu sekarang menjadi wali kelas dan guru matematikaku. Ada banyak jenis pekerjaan didunia ini, kenapa dia harus menjadi guru? Di SMA-ku, pula.

Oh tuhan jangan kutuk hambamu yang sengsara ini. Aku membuka pintu kamar dan terkejut melihat keadaan kamarku. Koleksi komikku tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat tidur, dan mainan-mainanku tersebar luas di seluruh penjuru kamar. Mataku melotot lebar.

"Aargh! Siapa yang berani mengacaukan kamarku?!" Raungku frustasi. Eoma lantas berjalan tergesa ke arahku dengan nampan berisi segelas susu dan kue cokelat.

"Ada apa Soo?"

Tanpa ekspresi, aku menunjuk-nunjuk kamarku. Perasaanku mendadak jadi tidak enak, aku curiga dengan apa yang sedang eoma bawa. Jangan-jangan… Sebelum eoma membuka mulut, pertanyaanku terjawab sudah. Seorang bocah kecil berambut keriting muncul dari belakang tubuh eoma dengan senyum-bocah-nakal-tanpa-rasa-bersalah-nya. Oh! Rasanya aku akan mendapat serangan jantung saat ini juga.

"SANHA!" Teriakku keras sementara bocah nakal itu hanya terkikik senang. Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Sekarang, aku merasa hari Senin ini benar-benar hebat!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahasa sudah Laxy ubah sesuai gaya penulisan Laxy ya!

Termakasih buat semua (maaf ngga bisa sebutin satu-satu) yang sudah mampir, membaca, memfollow, memfavorite dan meriview fanfict ini ^^

Kalian semua jjang! Sayang kalian semuaa :* :* :*

See you next chapter ya^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku tersentak dari tidur saat merasakan cipratan air dingin di wajahku. Kelapaku terasa berat. Tidak terdengar suara hujan, dan aku yakin atap kamarku tidak bocor, tapi kenapa bisa ada cipratan air diwajahku?

"Bangun, Singa Masai!" Teriak suara anak kecil. Aku mengucek-ngucek mata, memfokuskan pandangan. Dan setelah kulihat siapa yang menyemprot air kewajahku, aku berteriak histeris.

"Ya ampun! SANHA!" Raungku memecah sunyi dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

Sanha adalah sepupuku, anak tunggal dari Paman Do Seung Ri, adik Appa yang paling kecil. Umurnya tujuh tahun dan baru saja memasuki SD tahun ini. Sekolahnya tidak jauh dari rumah. Dia sering dititipkan di rumahku oleh orangtuanya saat mereka harus keluar kota karena urusan bisnis. Appa dan Eoma sangat menyayangi Sanha. Memang sih, Sanha nampak seperti bocah lucu menggemaskan dengan kulit putih, tubuh gempal, dan rambut agak keritingnya. Begitu melihatnya, orang bisa langsung menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak akan tertipu dengan tampang imutnya. Bagiku dia tetap perusuh kecil yang selalu membuat hariku kacau, bocah nakal penganggu, alien yang tidak diterima di planetku. Eh, memang aku berada di planet mana?

Sanha melompat-lompat di atas kasur dengan pistol air di tangannya. Membuatku mengerang dan memilih menutup kepalaku dengan bantal. Aku lebih memilih atap bocor plus hujan badai daripada kehadiran bocah nakal ini di sini sekarang.

"Sanha, keluar kamu! Cepat!" Seruku. Tiba-tiba suara deringan jam beker yang bersahutan terdengar. Aku mengangkat bantal, dan kulihat Sanha sedang mengeluarkan jam beker yang berdering-dering dari saku piamanya. Sudah ada empat beker di atas kasur dan Sanha sedang berusaha mengeluarkan satu beker lagi dari saku piamanya yang kesempitan. APA? WHAT TO THE FUCK?!

"Sanha!" Teriakku, menyaingi suara kelima beker itu. Aku yakin, anak nakal ini mengumpulkan beker dari seluruh kamar. "Cepat matikan! Jika tidak, aku akan menjitakmu nanti! Berisik!" Ancamku yang diabaikan olehnya. Sanha malah melompat-lompat girang. Kesal, aku menyingkap selimut dengan kasar dan bersiap menyerangnya. Tapi dengan cepat dia mengacungkan pistol airnya di depan wajahku. Damn! Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku.

"Oke, aku menyerah! Jangan tembak!" Tetapi...

 _Crot!_

Mukaku sudah basah dalam sekejap. "Kata Eoma, bangun tidur harus cuci muka!" Seru Sanha sambil berlari ke luar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, anak itu melemparkan bebek mainannya yang berkwek-kwek memekakkan telinga ke tempat tidurku.

Fuck! Bolehkah aku menyebut semua nama binatang di Zoo sana untuk kusebut? Bagus. Kamarku benar-benar meriah pagi ini. Dasar bocah kurang ajar! Dengan kesal aku mematikan kelima beker dan bebek mainan itu, dan kuletakkan di atas meja belajarku. Memang sudah waktunya aku bangun, mandi, dan berangkat sekolah, tapi kenapa mataku masih mengantuk, ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah memaksakan diri mandi dan memakai seragam, aku menyiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran hari ini. Dengan kepala pening, kurapikan PR matematika yang kubuat sampai jam dua pagi tadi. Siang kemarin aku sibuk bertengkar dengan Sanha karena dia mengacak-acak koleksi komik dan mainanku. Setelah itu aku ke toko buku karena ada komik yang baru terbit. Sorenya, barulah terpikir olehku menelpon Baekhyun untuk menanyakam apakah dia mau membantuku mengerjakan PR. Sayangnya, dia mengatakan akan mengantarkan kakaknya ke bandara. Akhirnya, aku menjadi malas mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri. Lalu terfikir untuk membaca komik-komik baru. Sekitar jam sebelas malam, aku baru selesai membaca. Dan saat melihat buku matematikaku di atas meja, aku tersentak. Aku lupa mengerjakan PR! Sejenak aku sempat memikirkan alasan untuk Kai saem agar aku bisa bebas dari tugas ini, tapi aku tidak menemukan satu ide pun. Mau tidak mau, terpaksa semalaman penuh aku bergadang untuk mengerjakan soal-soal sialan itu.

Aku turun ke ruang makan dengan lingkaran hitam samar di sekitar mataku. Tubuhku lemas. Appa, Eoma, dan Sanha sudah duduk mengitari meja makan dengan manis.

"Masih pagi kenapa sudah lemas seperti itu, Soo?" Tanya Appa yang sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya. Appa adalah akuntan di sebuah bank swasta. Orangnya penuh dengan perhitungan, agak pendiam, dang tidak terlalu suka mempersoalkan hal-hal kecil. Sifat terakhirnyalah yang paling kusuka dari Appa. Jadi, Appa tidak pernah akan ambil pusing tentang kebiasan-kebiasaan jelekku. Seperti bangun siang, tidak rapi, dan malas. Soal masalah-masalah yang kubuat di luar rumah, Appa juga menanggapinya dengan santai-santai saja. Prinsip Appa, selama ulahku tidak membahayakan diri sendiri atau orang lain, no problem. Jadi hanya Eoma yang biasanya stres berat dan sibuk marah jika aku membuat ulah.

Omong-omong, masalah percurian mangga dua hari yang lalu ternyata masalah besar lho. Karna Appa jadi mengomel panjang-lebar padaku setelah mendapatkan laporan dari Eoma.

"Semalam dia menyelinap ke luar untuk menonton TV," Lapor Edwin. Sontak Eoma langsung memandang curiga ke arahku. Astaga! Rupanya bocah ini tahu soal hukumanku seminggu ini. Pasti Eoma yang memberi tahu, agar mereka bisa bersekongkol mengawasiku. Benar-benar bibi dan keponakan yang kompak!

"Siapa bilang? Semalam aku begadang mengerjakan tugas," Aku membela diri. Bagaimana aku semat memikirkan TV? Bisa meliat garis lurus statistika saja sudah bersyukur. Oh! Maafkan aku Wa Chi Ang, karna aku tidak bisa melihat dramamu. Sanha sialan! Dasar bocah gila, berkata sembarangan!

"Eoma, kenapa sih, bocah ini ngungsi di rumah kita? Merepotkan saja!" Ujarku saat kami mulai sarapan.

"Soo, jangan berkata seperti itu!" Tegur Eoma marah. "Kamu tidak kasihan pada Sanha yang selalu jauh dari appa dan eomanya? Seharusnya kamu sayang sama dia seperti adik sendiri, bukannya selalu bertengkar dan memarahinya."

"Dengar itu, Tazmanian!" Sanha menjulurkan lidah mengejekku. Aku mendelik! Rasanya sangat mual. Adik? Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan tidak pernah menganggap atau memanggilku "kakak". Sanha selalu memanggilku dengan seenak jidatnya. Singa Masai-lah, Tazmanian-lah, Spongebob-lah, atau tokoh-tokoh kartun yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya. Pokoknya tidak ada hormat-hormatnya bocah itu padaku.

"Eoma, Sanha mau roti yang itu." Sanha menunjuk roti bertabur meises cokelat di tengah meja makan. Aku lantas tersedak roti mendengarnya.

"Eoma? Sanha memanggil 'eoma'?" Aku jadi tidak yakin dengan pendengaranku.

"Appa yang menyuruh Sanha memanggil seperti itu, biar dia merasa seperti di rumah sendiri," Appa menjelaskan.

"What? Aku tidak mau," Protesku keras. Tidak, aku tidak terima. Hanya aku yang boleh memanggil orang tuaku dengan ''Appa dan Eoma''. Hanya aku anak mereka. Aku langsung memasang wajah kesal yang parah.

"Jangan kekanakan begitu, Soo. Apa bedanya Sanha memanggil 'eoma atau bibi'?'' Eoma mengambilkan roti untuk Sanha sambil membersihkan sisa susu di sekitar bibirnya. Manja sekali sih bocah ini!

"Aku tidak suka Sanha merebut Eoma dan Appa." Seruku.

"Merebut?" Appa melihatku seolah aku adalah anak kecil yang tidak mau berbagi mainan dengan anak lain.

"Iya, dari dulu Appa dan Eoma lebih sayang pada Sanha daripada aku. Apalagi sekarang dia memanggil 'appa-eoma'. Jangan-jangan nanti Appa dan Eoma lupa mana anak sendiri dan mana yang bukan."

"Soo, kenapa kamu berbicara seperti Itu? Jangan berlebihan deh," Ucap Eoma. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan argumenku. Aku melirik Sanha dengan kesal. Bocah itu menjilat meises cokelat di atas rotinya. Coba aku melakukannya, bisa-bisa Eoma membawaku ke psikiater karena khawatir aku mengalami gangguan mental. Padahal kan aku juga maniak cokelat. Hah, tidak adil! Aku merasa, mulai sekarang bukan cuma komik dan mainan yang harus kuperebutkan dengan pengacau kecil ini, tapi juga orangtuaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf ya Soo, kemarin aku tidak bisa membantumu," Ujar Baekhyun begitu aku memasuki kelas. Aku mengangkat tanganku santai, seolah itu bukan hal sepele meski nyatanya kepalaku nyaris meledak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hitungnya gampang. Hanya gambar grafiknya saja yang susah," Aku lalu membuka tas dan mengeluarkan baju olahragaku. Jam pertama memang pelajaran jasmani. Tapi..

"Ya ampun!" Aku memekik kaget saat melihat robot Gundam-ku terselip di antara tumpukan buku. Pasti Sanha yang memasukkan robot ini kedalam tasku agar aku dapat masalah. Dasar bocah badung!

"Kenapa, Soo?" Tanya Luhan yang baru sampai. Dia tidak langsung ke bangkunya.

"Ada yang meletakkan ini di tasku, dan kalian pasti bisa nebak siapa." Aku memamerkan robot Gundam-ku pada Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Sanha," Jawab mereka serempak. Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat Sanha dititipkan di rumahku, di tasku ada cicak. Cicak hidup! Saat menemukannya, aku kaget dan tidak sengaja melempar cicak itu. Melihat cicak berlari ke sana kemari di atas meja, teman-teman perempuanku berteriak-teriak histeris dan kelas jadi gempar. Karena keributan itu, aku dihukum membersihkan ruang guru sendirian. Setelah keselidiki, ternyata Sanhalah yang memasukkan cicak itu untuk mengerjaiku. Awas saja kau bocah! Jika aku mendapat masalah lagi karna dia, aku akan memberinya pelajaran agar dia kapok!

"Wah, jagoan kita sekarang membawa pengawal ke sekolah," Komentar Jimin saat lewat di dekat bangkuku. Dia merebut robot Gundam itu saat aku akan memasukkannya ke tas.

"Boneka apa nih?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ini bukan boneka, bodoh! Ini robot Zero Wing Gundam limited edition yang tidak bisa didapat sembarang orang," Jelasku bangga. Jimin dan beberapa teman sekelas yang mendengar ucapanku tertawa kecil. Aduh, kenapa aku malah membanggakan Zero di depannya? Aku menyesali ucapanku. Ini memang salah satu kebiasaan anehku, suka membanggakan mainan atau komik yang kupunya. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Kedengarannya sih penting," Jimin menatapku sinis. "Tapi hanya untuk orang sepertimu," Cibirnya. Aku mendengus, merebut robot itu kemudian memasukkannya ke tas.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kami beranjak ke ruang ganti karena jam pertama adalah olahraga. Setelah pemanasan, Min saem, selaku guru olahraga, membagi kami menjadi dua kelompok putra dan putri untuk bermain basket bergantian. Sambil duduk menunggu giliran bermain, aku dan teman-teman menonton teman lelaki sekelasku bertanding. Tapi sebenarnya mataku hanya mengekor pada satu lelaki yang paling sering memegangi bola. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, ketua kelas dan juga pria yang paling terkenal di SMA Seirin ini. Dia sangat tampan, oke? Wajahnya 11 -12 lah dengan idol yang sedang naik daun. Tampan, putih, punya senyum mematikan, juga bertubuh jangkung dan atletis. Dia adalah pemain basket andalan sekolah kami.

 _By the way,_ Sudah lama aku menyukai Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak pernah berani mendekatinya. Aku merasa minder karena reputasi jelekku di sekolah. Apalagi semenjak naik ke kelas dua kami sekelas, jadi dia bisa melihat langsung bagaimana memalukannya aku jika aku terkena marah karna membuat ulah. Dia pasti merasa ilfil pada tingkahku dan tidak punya niat menjadi temanku, apalagi yang lebih dekat dari itu. Setelah olahraga, kami hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk berganti pakaian dan istirahat. Belum habis Coca-Cola dingin dalam kalengku, bel untuk jam pelajaran ketiga berdering. Kami kembali ke kelas untuk pelajaran matematika.

Hah! Orang bodoh mana yang menyusun jadwal sekejam itu? Matematika setelah olahraga. Please deh! Dengan malas, aku beranjak dari kantin bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Di kelas, dengan rajinnya Kai saem sudah duduk di kurisnya. Nafsu sekali sih orang itu mengajar! Batinku kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba mataku melotot melihat sesuatu di atas meja tepat di depan Kai saem.

Robot Zero Wing Gundam kebanggaanku berdiri gagah di sana. Wah, gawat! Sial! Bagaimana bisa mainan tersayangku berada disana? Tidak mungkinkan Zero Gundamku berjalan sendiri? Aku lantas duduk dibangku ku dengan perasaan waswas. Baekhyun dan Luhan melirikku cemas. Pasti ada yang mengambil robot itu dari tasku dan meletakkannya di depan agar aku mendapat masalah. Siapa pun orangnya, akan berurusan serius denganku. Setelah semua anak-anak masuk kelas, Kai saem berdiri.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya ingin tahu siapa yang membawa mainan ini ke sekolah." Bisik teman-teman terdengar di seluruh kelas, tapi bisa kurasakan sebagian dari mereka melirik atau malah terang-terangan melototiku. Ya ampun, kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa aku harus selalu berurusan dengan guru menyebalkan ini? Padahal tugas kemarin saja belum kuserahkan. Sial! Dengan enggan, aku mengangkat tangan. Kai saem tertegun.

"Jadi kamu yang membawa boneka 'lucu' ini ke sekolah?"

"Bukan boneka lucu, Saem. Itu Zero Wing Gundam limited edition," Ujarku tiba-tiba tanpa direncanakan. Tawa teman-teman meledak. Aku menutup mulut seketika dengan tanganku yang tadinya terangkat. Ya Tuhan, kenapa kesombonganku tidak bisa ditahan dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini?

"Jadi kamu yang membawa Zero Wing Gundam limited edition ke sekolah?" Ulang Kai saem dengan nada mengolok, membuat teman-teman tertawa lebih keras. Sialan! Ingin sekali rasanya aku melemparkan baju olahragaku yang basah dan bau keringat ini kepada guru menyebalkan itu itu. Tapi aku menahan diri. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidak berulah, agar aku tidak menambah masalah.

"Iya, saem."

"Ya ampun, burung hantu. Kamu lagi kamu lagi. Apakah kau tidak bosan juga membuat masalah di kelas ini?" Kai saem berjalan menuju bangkuku. Aku jadi deg-degan menanti hukuman, omelan, atau mungkin ejekan Kai saem untukku. Dia lalu berdiri tepat didepan bangkuku, menunduk menatapku dengan senyum yang kejam menurutku.

"Kamu mendapat kehormatan untuk bebas dari pelajaran dan berdiri di depan kelas selama jam matematika." Aku melongo dengan mulut terbuka. Apa? What the fuck man. Aku tidak percaya pria ini menghukumku dengan sekejam itu hanya karena aku membawa mainan ke sekolah. Jahat sekali guru tengik ini! Ada berbagai reaksi didalam kelas. Teman-teman ada yang memandang kasihan padaku, tapi ada juga yang senang karena lelucon konyol ini. Aku tidak berani menatap ke arah Chanyeol, walaupun aku ingin tahu dia masuk kategori yang mana.

"Saem..." Suara berat dari bangku belakang terdengar. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Sebaiknya Do Kyungsoo diberi kesempatan menjelaskan kenapa dia membawa mainan itu. Jangan langsung menghukumna begitu saja."

Hah?! Apakah aku sedang didunia nyata? Bukan di alam mimpi kan? Chanyeol tahu nama lengkapku dan sekarang dia membelaku. Ingin rasanya aku mengarak Zero keliling kelas dan berteriak-teriak girang. Kai saem berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, jika begitu kita dengar pembelaan terdakwa." Candaan Kai saem membuat suasana hatiku yang berbunga-bunga kembali berduri-duri. Ah sialan!

"Saya membawanya ke sekolah karena tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah, Saem." Jawabku datar dengan ekspresi garis lurus. Rasanya, pasti akan percuma jika aku membela diri dari guru tengil ini. Seisi kelas jadi riuh seketika. Mungkin Chanyeol kecewa mendengar jawabanku. Sia-sia tadi dia membelaku. Oh maafkan aku pangeran! Aku tidak berani meliriknya di bangku pojok belakang. Kurasa dia tidak ikut tertawa seperti teman-teman yang lain. Kai saem nampak menyeringai mendengar jawabanku.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kamu temani Zero Wing Gundam limited edition kamu ini berdiri di depan selama jam pelajaran saya," Kai saem memvonis hukuman. Terpaksa dengan muka tertekuk parah, aku menyeret kaki ke depan kelas. Beginilah jalan hidupku selanjutnya, jadi tontonan teman-teman sekelasku. Dan sayangnya, di antara mereka ada lelaki pujaanku yang tadi sempat mencoba menyelamatkanku dari monster mimpi buruk yang sudah mulai menjelaskan pelajaran histogram statistika di depan kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membersihkan ruang kelas sendirian saat siang terik begini benar-benar tidak lucu. Aku menyesel menolak tawaran Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk menemaniku.

"Hei!" Sapa seseorang, membuatku kaget. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri menjulang di hadapanku.

"Sendirian? Boleh kutemani?"

Apa? Chanyel ingin menemaniku? Ya Lord!

"Hah? E–eh! Anu.. maksudku kenapa tidak?" Aku langsung nyengir dengan gugupnya. Sial! Bicara dengan pujaan hati, hanya berdua, itu cukup membuat jantungku nyaris melompat keluar. Tenang Kyungsoo. Dia cuma ketua kelas yang kebetulan luar biasa menarik secara fisik, dan tanpa sengaja lewat sini, aku menenangkan diri. Otakku berpikir, mencari bahan pembicaraan yang asik.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu melompat duduk di bangkuku.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemanimu dulu." Jawabnya dengan senyum andalan yang sukses membuat duniaku rasanya jungkir balik.

Halo? Tes...tes! Satu...dua...tiga! Apa ada yang salah dengan sistem tata surya? Fenomena alam apa yang membuat Chanyeol punya pikiran untuk ada di sini sekarang?

"Menemaniku? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku mencoba santai meski rasanya aku ingin menjerit saat ini. Hatiku berdebar-debar. Norak sekali!

"Hanya ingin. Kau keberatan?"

"Ng...tidak sih." Aku salah tingkah, lalu berlagak sok menyapu dengan gaya cool, padahal aku sedang pusing mencari bahan obrolan. Aku pernah dengar, wanita akan kelihatan keren jika bisa melontarkan lelucon cerdas. Tapi lelucon yang kupunya hanya: "Kau tahu T.O.P rapper BIG BANG yang tampan maksimal itu akan segera Wajib Militer bulan ini?"

Mana unsur cerdasnya?

"Eh, by the way, terimakasih ya, tadi kau sudah membelaku soal robot mainan itu." Ucapku dan Chanyeol terkekeh. God! Dia terlhat seksi jika seperti itu.

"Santai saja. Kita kan teman sekelas, tidak mungkin aku membiarkamu dihukum seperti itu. Tapi, aku jadi penasaran, kenapa kau tidak menjawab serius saat ditanya Kai saem?"

"Maaf aku menyia-nyiain bantuanmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin beralasan macam-macam dengannya, toh akhirnya dia menghukumku juga. Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku." Aku merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan tindakan pemanfaatan hasil bumi yang menjadi awal pertikaianku dengan Kai saem pada Chanyeol.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Jika kau tidak bersalah, kau tidak akan dihukum, kan?"

"Aku kan bukan murid teladan seperti Baekhyun yang tidak pernah membuat masalah."

"Kau tidak harus menjadi seperti Baekhyun kok. Menurutku, kau keren menjadi dirimu yang sekarang." Ayunan sapuku terhenti. What? Dia bilang apa?

"Eh, omong-omong. Kau suka Gundam, ya?" Lanjut Chanyeol terlihat semangat. "Aku juga. Aku mengoleksi mainannya sampai satu rak, tapi robot seri ini aku belum memilikinya. Kau dapat dari mana?" Chanyeol mengambil robot Gundam di atas tasku.

"Untung tidak di sita."

Benakku mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol. Tadi aku dengar dia sempat berkata jika aku keren, kemudian pembicaraan beralih ke robot Gundam-ku yang belum dia punya. Jadi kesimpulan dari otak cetakku adalah, dia tertarik pada Zero dan ingin merampasnya dengan cara merayuku dulu. Hell! Dasar kadal darat!

"Aku tidak akan memberi robot itu kepadamu dengan alasan apa pun," Tegasku dengan mata bulat yang melotot. Chanyeol bengong.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau menyukai robotku, jadi kau merayuku dulu agar aku memberikannya kepadamu kan?" Selidikku dengan raut curiga. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa keras. What? Apa yang dia tertawakan?

"Haha. Aku memang menyukai robot mu, tapi aku tidak berniat minta kok. Kapan aku merayumu hm? Aku hanya bertanya darimana kau mendapatkan robot ini." Jelasnya sambil menahan tawa. Aku langsung jadi malu seketika. Kenapa sih aku punya pikiran bodoh seperti itu? Perlahan, kurasakan wajahku merah karna terbakar.

"Maaf, aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak." Aku pasti terlihat seperti gadis aneh sekarang. "Aku diberi oleh Paman yang waktu itu sedang bertugas di Jepang." Omong-omong, Paman yang kumaksud adalah Appa Sanha.

"Kau punya seri lain?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Ada tujuh buah lagi. Harga mainan seperti itu, biarpun tidak orisinal, tapi sangat mahal. Aku bahkan harus menabung mati-matian untuk membelinya, " Jelasku. Chanyeol itu anak orang kaya, jadi dengan mudah dia pasti bisa memiliki barang-barang yang diinginkannya. Benar-benar Mr. Perfect. Takdir kadang terlalu berpihak pada seseorang.

"Seri mana saja yang kau punya? Eh, bagaimana jika kita mengobrol sambil makan siang? Aku yang akan traktir. Kau pasti udah slapar kan? Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai." Ucap Chanyeol semangat. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Aku dan Chanyeol? Makan siang? Hanya berdua? Apakah mungkin sekarang takdir mulai berpihak padaku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore harinya, aku pulang sambil bernyanyi riang. Eoma yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah menatapku curiga. Menatapku apakah mungkin aku masih waras.

"Aku baik-baik aja, Eoma. Tidak ada gegar otak atau gejala gangguan saraf lainnya. Aku hanya sedang bersukacita," Jelasku sebelum Eoma bertanya macam-macam. Aku berjalan dengan langkah riang ke arah Sanha yang bengong melihatku. Mungkin dia mengira, jika sampai rumah aku akan langsung menghajarnya karena insiden robot itu.

"Untuk adik manisku tersayang, kakak hadiahkan cokelat kesukaanmu." Aku menyerahkan sebatang cokelat padanya. Sanha yang sedang duduk di antara mainannya yang berserakan di lantai hanya menatapku keheranan. Aku meletakkan cokelat di dekatnya, lalu beranjak ke kamar. Percakapanku dengan Chanyeol di mall tadi, saat dia mentraktirku makan, masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Suaranya, senyumnya, juga tawa renyahnya, memenuhi kepalaku. Aku sempat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol bahwa tadinya dia pikir aku tidak menyukainya lantaran aku tidak pernah bicara atau menyapanya, padahal kami sudah beberapa bulan jadi teman sekelas. Lalu aku beralasan bahwa aku enggan memulai pertemanan dengan pria populer seperti dia. Padahal sih, alasan sebenarnya adalah aku takut jika dia tahu aku ada "rasa" padanya. Sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin mendekati Chanyeol. Aku akan berusaha menjaga image dan terlihat keren di depannya. Kupikir aku bisa berusaha jadi anak baik dan tidak membuat ulah lagi. Dan itu berarti aku harus berhenti membuat masalah dengan guru matematikaku itu.

Kai saem yang menyebalkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **Lanjut atau tidak?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sekarang hari Sabtu, hari terakhir hukumanku membersihkan kelas, juga hari terakhirku berpuasa menonton TV dan menjadi anak pingitan. Masa depan yang cerah menungguku setelah hari ini. Sebagai kebahagiaan awal, pagi ini aku mendapat paket dari Paman Daesung, teman Appanya Sanha yang bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan. Isinya adalah komik-komik baru, salah satunya adalah komik Inu-Yasha edisi terbaru yang sebenarnya baru akan beredar di toko buku minggu depan. Aku senang bukan main mendapatkannya. Inu-Yasha adalah komik favoritku dan aku tidak pernah absen mengikuti setiap edisinya.

Pelajaran matematika hari ini sudah berjalan sekitar setengah jam. Kai saem sedang menjelaskan soal mean dan modus dalam statistika, sementara aku mengantuk berat dan hampir mati kebosanan. Di sebelahku, Baekhyun –seperti biasa– menyimak pelajaran dengan antusias seolah itu film terbaru Jun Ji Hyun yang hiatus setelah melahirkan. Ah! Daripada aku mati kebosanan disini, diam-diam aku mengeluarkan komik Inu-Yasha dari tasku. Aku harus diselamatkan dari serangan kantuk ini sebelum tertidur di kelas lalu mendapat masalah. Please! Sudah cukup aku merasa malu berdiri dan menjadi tontonan satu kelas seminggu yang lalu. Baik jangan diingat.

Situasi aman terkendali. Semua anak sedang serius mendengarkan Kai saem, tidak ada yang akan memerhatikan apa yang tengah kulakukan. Lagi pula, aku duduk di deret pinggir nomor tiga dari belakang dan letaknya dekat jendela. Jadi itu akan aman! Setelah membaca lima halaman pertama, aku langsung terseret ke dalam petualangan Inu-Yasha dan kawan-kawan untuk menumpas siluman. Kantukku terbang entah kemana. Mendadak aku jadi tidak sadar dengan sekelilingku. Aku merasa berada di dunia para siluman, bukan di ruang kelas yang super membosankan. Sampai..

Brak!

Seseorang memukul mejaku, membuatku terlonjak dan menjatuhkan komik yang sudah kubaca setengahnya. Kuangkat kepalaku, dan kulihat sosok siluman berwujud guru matematika yang sedang menatapku dengan wajah marah berdiri didepanku.

Ooh, gawwwaaaatttt!

"Apa kau tidak tahu ini sedang jam pelajaran?" Mata Kai saem memandangku marah. "Apa yang kamu lakukan tadi?" Sentaknya terlhat menyeramkan, dan aku tergagap.

"Saya membaca komik Inu-Yasha edisi terbaru yang sebenarnya baru akan beredar di toko buku satu minggu lagi, saem," Jelasku, dan lagi-lagi dengan nada bangga yang tidak disengaja. Ah! Sial! Tawa teman-teman yang tadi tertahan lalu meledak tanpa menghiraukan Kai saem yang saat ini sedang marah besar. Kyungsoo bodoh! Kenapa sih kamu tidak bisa menahan diri? Matilah!

"Memangnya di sana ada bagian cerita yang perlu dihitung mean dan modusnya? Misalnya berapa kali Inu-Yasha kalah oleh Naraku atau berapa kali Miroku mengelus bokong Sango?" Kai saem menyebut nama-nama tokoh dalam komik itu. Seisi kelas langsung terdiam. Aku melongo heran. Hah? Guru menyebalkan ini tahu cerita Inu-Yasha? Ha ha ha, ini baru berita!

Kai saem yang sepertinya kebablasan bicara tampak salah tingkah dan menyesali ucapannya. Dalam hati, aku tertawa melihat ekspresi mukanya. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa keras saat ini.

"Sudahlah, yang jelas, kamu dihukum karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan membawa komik ke sekolah." Kai saem kembali serius. "Sebenarnya saya bosan berurusan dengan kamu. Tiga kali pertemuan dalam seminggu dan sekarang kamu melakukan kesalahan yang ketiga kalinya. Kamu punya hobi membuat masalah saat jam matematika, ya? Atau hanya saat saya mengajar?" Tuduhnya dengan mata curiga. Hah? Apa? Siapa juga yang dengan sengaja mencari masalah dengan guru menyebalkan ini? Hello, aku masih waras.

"Ti-tidak, saem!" Jawabku gugup. Ah, aku hanya berfikir. Aku takut kejadian kali ini akan membuat orangtuaku menerima undangan ke sekolah dan mendapat laporan tentang ulahku. Eoma bisa memasungku di kamar.

"Saya hampir kehabisan ide bagaimana menghukum kamu." Kai saem mengembuskan napas kesal. "Sekarang serahkan komik itu lalu berdiri di pojok depan kelas. Hari Senin serahkan catatan tentang semua materi yang saya jelaskan hari ini, lengkap dengan hitungan dan gambar-gambarnya. Dan satu lagi, kerjakan juga semua soal latihannya!" Vonisnya dengan kejam.

What to te _fuck_?

Bibirku rasanya gatal ingin melayangkan protes, namun kurasa itu hanya percuma. Dengan lemas aku memungut komik Inu-Yasha di lantai, kemudian menyerahkannya pada siluman tidak berperasaan itu. Menguap sudah impianku menghabiskan malam Minggu dengan bersantai sepuasnya dan membaca komik semalaman. Yang ada hanya malam panjang untuk memikirkan mean dan modus statistika. Rasanya hukuman awal berdiri di depan kelas dan ditonton seluruh anak termasuk Chanyeol ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Bagaimana nasib operasi-menjaga-image-ku? Sepertinya tidak ada harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam Minggu ini aku menginap di rumah Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Kai saem. Karna besok aku akan menonton TV dan membaca komik sepuasnya untuk menikmati kebebasanku dari hukuman gara-gara mencuri mangga waktu itu. Jadi aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas ini sekarang. Berubahlah malam Mingguku yang seharusnya untuk bersenang-senang, menjadi malam panjang untuk berkencam dengan angka dan grafik. Baekhyun membantuku mengerjakan soal latihan dan menjelaskan materi yang susah dan membingungkan. Jam sebelas malam, aku baru selesai dengan soal-soal latihan, sementara Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lalu tidur dahulu. Selanjutnya aku tinggal menyalin catatan Baekhyun yang berisi materi pelajaran matematika hari ini. Dua jam berlalu, dan akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan sisa-sisa energi kehidupan yang kupunya. Mataku terasa berat, aku meregangkan tubuh sambil menguap. Tega sekali, Kai si stres itu. Memberi hukuman seberat ini, hanya karna aku membaca komik saat jam pelajaran. Belum juga komik kesayanganku disita.

Menyebalkan! Dasar kunyuk tidak berperasaan! Makiku dalam hati.

Aku beranjak ke dekat jendela, ingin menikmati bintang di langit untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Malam ini cerah, bintang-bintang bertaburan. Khayalanku melayang. Aku membayangkan seandainya saat ini aku dan Chanyeol sedang duduk berdua di padang rumput, memandangi kerlip bintang sambil berpegangan tangan. Suasana romantis dan penuh cinta mengelilingi kami. Ahh...indahnya! Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sampai bayangan Kai saem dengan seringai jahatnya melintas dibenakku. Dia seolah mengejek imajinasi konyolku yang tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan. Aku menghela napaa. Kenapa sih, orang itu tidak berhenti mengusik hidupku? Tak sengaja, aku menoleh ke arah rak meja belajar Baekhyun. Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Sebuah buku dengan hardcover berwarna pink yang bertuliskan ''Cerita Hati''. Aku mengambil buku itu, lalu bersandar di dekat jendela, dan mulai membuka-buka halamannya. Sepertinya buku ini berisi kumpulan puisi karya Baekhyun. Sejenak aku menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Salah tidak ya, jika aku membacanya tanpa izin? Memang sih ini hanya puisi, tapi siapa tahu Baekhyun tidak mau karyanya dibaca orang lain. Duh, bagaimana ya?

Setelah berperang batin, ternyata rasa penasaranku lebih besar daripada keraguanku. Jadi aku mulai membaca kata demi kata dalam rangkaian kalimat puitis itu. Tidak terasa hampir satu jam lamanya aku membaca, hingga akhirnya tiba dipuisi terakhir. Perasaanku terhanyut oleh belasan puisi dalam buku itu. Kata-kata dalam puisi Baekhyun menyentuh hatiku. Aku kagum dan tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa membuat puisi-puisi seindah ini. Kenapa dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku atau Luhan bahwa dia suka membuat puisi? Jangan-jangan puisi-puisi ini adalah ungkapan hatinya? Walau tidak terlalu mengerti, namun aku bisa menangkap suasana yang melatari puisi-puisi romantis ini. Perasaan sedih, putus asa, dan kebahagiaan getir karena rasa cinta tulus kepada seseorang yang ''jauh'', penantian yang sia-sia dan cinta yang tidak berbalas. Apa mungkin selama ini Baekhyun menyukai seseorang? Siapa, ya? Seandainya saja aku bisa mewujudkan cinta sahabatku ini. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mau bercerita, jadi sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakan soal ini padanya. Sepertinya dia ingin menyimpannya sendiri, seperti juga aku yang merahasiakan tentang Chanyeol dari dia dan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Minggu sore yang cerah ini, aku sudah berada di atas tembok belakang rumah Paman Cha, mengamati keadaan rumah yang sepi. Mungkin si Kai sedang keluar karena sejak tadi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehdupan -eh keberadaannya. Aman. Aku melompat masuk ke pekarangan rumah. Yang sekarang kucari di sini bukan mangga. Satu minggu tanpa TV sudah membuatku kapok mencuri mangga. Aku hanya ingin mengambil harta berhargaku yang dirampas dan disita guru itu. Komik Inu-Yasha yang ingin segera kubaca lanjutan ceritanya. Aku sudah menyelidiki, ternyata komikku di bawa pulang oleh Kai saem, bukannya diletakkan di lemari tempat barang sitaan siswa di ruang guru. Aku yakin Kai saem pasti mau membaca komikku. Huh, curang!

Sambil mengendap-endap, aku mengintip ke dalam kamar yang jendelanya terbuka. Buku-buku matematika tampak bertumpuk di atas meja. Ini pasti kamar Kai saem. Dengan perasaan waswas, aku masuk melewati jendela. Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang kulakukan bukanlah tindakan kriminal. Aku hanya ingin mengambil kembali komikku secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku sudah menggeledah rak buku dan laci meja, tapi komik itu belum juga kutemukan. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mengacak-acak tumpukan buku di atas meja. Jantungku berdebar cepat. Aku takut Kai saem akan muncul sebelum aku menemukan apa yang kucari dan pergi dari sini. Malaikat penolong, datanglah! Do'aku dalam hati.

Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada yang hanya terbalut handuk sepinggang. Mataku nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya.

"AAAAA!" Kami berteriak bersamaan. Setelah sekian detik, laki-laki itu berhasil menguasai diri. Dia masuk ke kamar lalu dengan cepat menarik selimut di ujung tempat tidur untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu saja! Laki-laki itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kai saem. Kami berdiri dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter. Saling berpandangan dalam keadaan syok. O'o! I'm in trouble. Big trouble! Mulutku terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Aku ingin kabur, tapi tanggung, pikirku. Telanjur sudah mengacak-acak mejanya, sekalian saja kutodong Kai saem untuk menyerahkan komik Inu-Yasha-ku.

Aku melirik tubuh Kai saem dan ternyata badannya tidak sekurus dugaanku semula. Dia atletis, dan sedikit kekar! Kulitnya yang _tan_ tampak segar dan _sexy_ sehabis mandi. Rambutnya yang basah dan berantakan membuatnya terlihat _cool_ dan tampak lebih muda. Berapa umur Kai saem sebenarnya? Eh, apa aku sudah gila ya? Untuk apa aku malah memperhatikan tubuh Kai saem?

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini bocah badung?" Kai saem memegang selimut di tubuhnya dengan kikuk.

"Sa...saya mencuri saem. Eh, maksudku mencari saem," Ucapku terbata. Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ini bisa terjadi. Rasanya lebih baik lenyap di telan bumi saat ini juga.

"Mencari saya di laci dan rak yang kamu buat berantakan itu?" Kai saem memandangku marah. Sepertinya dia syok berat melihatku ada di sini.

"Sa-saya mencari...komik Inu-Yasha saya." Aku menelan ludah. "Itu...komik yang kemarin saem sita." Aku benar-benar ingin menghilang dari sini sekarang juga.

"Tunggu di luar kamar! Setelah berpakaian, saya benar-benar akan membuat kamu mengerti tentang tindakan kriminal seperti mencuri mangga atau menyelinap masuk ke rumah orang!" Ucapnya tegas dan aku cepat-cepat kabur sambil berteriak, "Saya minta maaf, Saem! Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah ada. Saya janji, tidak akan muncul lagi di depan saem dengan masalah apa pun. Maafkan saya, saem!" Aku berlari ke arah pintu gerbang, kemudian menghamburkan diri keluar. Sepertinya ini akan jadi kunjungan terakhirku ke rumah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai di rumah, di ruang tengah kulihat Eoma sedang memangku Sanha sambil membolak-balik majalah anak-anak untuknya.

"Eoma, tolong bantu aku!" Rengekku sambil mendekati Eoma. Sanha yang melihatku lantas menjulurkan lidah lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Eoma manja. "Eoma, bacakan lagi." Eoma melihat sekilas padaku, namun kemudian berpaling pada Sanha dan melanjutkan membacakan cerita untuk ''anak kedua''-nya yang selalu dinomor satukan itu.

"Eoma, dengarkan aku sebentar saja," Rajukku.

"Eoma, bacakan!" Sanha menahan pipi Eoma agar tidak menatap padaku. Sial! Dasar bocah tengik!

"Eoma!" Panggilku kesal, akhirnya. Eoma menataku dengan heran.

"Ada apa Soo? Bicara nanti saja ya. Eoma sedang membacakan Sanha cerita," Tolak Eoma. Sanha menatap padaku sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangan, dan kepalaku nyaris mendidih rasanya.

"Sanha, kamu kan sudah bisa membaca. Kenapa minta dibacakan Eoma lagi? Dasar manja!" Omelku. Dengan kesal aku lalu naik ke kamar. Hilang sudah harapanku meminta tolong Eoma agar meminta komikku dari Kai saem. Padahal tadi aku sudah berani mengambil risiko masuk ke kamar Kai saem pula. Sampai di kamar, aku langsung menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Kubenamkan kepala di bawah bantal, kucoba meredam kekesalan pada semua orang yang sudah mengacaukan hariku. Dan Kai saem ada di urutan pertama daftar ''pengacau hari''-ku. Samar terdengar suara ring tone HP-ku berbunyi. Aku mengangkat bantal yang menutupi telinga untuk meyakinkan, ternyata benar. Dengan malas aku beranjak mengambil HP di atas meja. Nama Sehun terlihat di layar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku kesal tanpa mengucapkan salam, biarkan. Dia menganggu saja!

"Soo, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah temanku dan sepertinya aku tersesat. Oke jangan bertanya, aku tidak membawa motor. Dan sepertinya rumah temanku itu masih jauh dari sini. Kau tau nomor telepon taksi tidak? Sudah lima belas menit aku menunggu, tapi tidak ada taksi yang lewat. Disini juga panas, dan sialnya aku memakai baju hitam berlengan pendek. Bisa kau bayangkan rambut ku yang kucal ini?"

"..." Aku terdiam ditempat, mencerna pelan-pelan ucapan dari sebrang sana dengan ekspresi datar. Lalu setelah seseorang dari sebrang sana bertanya 'Hei, kau masih disana Soo?' Barulah aku bereaksi.

"Jadi intinya, kau menanyakan nomor telepon taksi?" Lalu sebelum Sehun melanjutkan cerocosan tidak jelasnya, aku menambahkan "Sorry, aku tidak tahu," Lalu aku mengakhiri pembicaraan sepihak dengan kejam.

Sehun adalah sahabatku sejak SD. Walaupun sekarang berbeda SMA, kami masih tetap akrab. Jika aku tidak bertemu Baekhyun dan Luhan, mungkin hanya Sehun satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki. Sehun inilah pria yang Luhan suka. Kami (aku, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun) pernah pergi menonton konser musik bersama beberapa waktu lalu, dan saat itulah terjadi sesuatu atau istilah Bollywood-nya kuch-kuch hota hai antara Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi sayangnya, di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang menindak lanjuti perasaan masing-masing. Sederhananya, mereka saling suka, tapi tidak ada yang mau maju duluan. Dasar pasangan Primitif cap kampungan -eh?

Ring tone HP-ku terdengar lagi tepat setelah aku tenggelam dalam bantal. Aku mengerang. "Duh, Sehun sialan!" Aku kembali ke meja lalu menyambar HP.

"Heh, stupid boy! Jika kau menanyakan nomor telepon, tanya saja pada bagian informasi. Yang aku tau hanya nomor telepon polisi. Apa kau mau aku telfonkan polisi?"

"Aku salah apa Soo? Sampai kau panggilkan polisi Hm?" Balas sebuah suara di seberang. Suara yang bass, berat dan.. _sexy_. Tunggu! Ini bukan suara Sehun, hell. Jika bukan Sehun, lalu siapa? Apa salah orang?

"AH! Maaf maaf. Ini siapa ya?" Aku menggigit bibir bawah dengan gelagapan. Rasanya aku seperti mengenal suara ini. Tapi aku tidak berani terlalu berharap. Dan..

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kenapa sampai berurusan dengan polisi?"

Skakmat! Suara ini benar-benar milik Park Chanyeol. Damn!

"Mh. Itu..anu, hehe. Tidak-tidak, aku hanya bermain-main bersama temanku." Aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepala sambil berpikir apa yang harus kukatakan. Oh! Hollyshit!

"Oh ya, ada apa menghubungiku? Tapi tunggu! Kenapa kau tahu nomor ponselku? Dan hm, maaf membentakmu tadi. Hehe." Tanyaku panjang lebar dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Haha, ketukan dikepalaku berhasil, tapi kapasitasnya terlalu besar sehingga memunculkan kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD sekali.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Luhan. Aku hanya mau bertanya apakah komikmu sudah dikembalikan oleh Kai saem?"

Oh tentang itu!

"Oh! Soal itu. Hm, belum.." Ucapku lemas. Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu menceritakan perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan komik itu kembali. Atau adegan berteriak dengan Kai saem yang hanya memakai handuk, hiii.

"Kira-kira disita sampai berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku. Ada keheningan sejenak sampai Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Apa kau mau membeli komik seperti itu lagi? Jika iya, aku akan mengantarmu.." Ucap Chanyeol, membuatku langsung terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan perasaan syok. Mulutku ternganga, tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sampai Chanyeol kembali memanggil.

"Soo?"

"Eh, maaf. Mmh, terimakasih atas tawarannya, tapi komik itu baru beredar seminggu lagi, jadi belum ada di toko buku."

"Jadi yang kau katakan kemarin itu benar? Lalu kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Hm, rahasia.."

"Haha. Kau ini tidak bisa ditebak ya Soo. Membuatku penasaran." Aku lantas menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras, berusaha menahan tawa girang mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau juga suka komik Yeol?" Tanyaku dengan salting dan berdebar.

"Tidak terlalu sih, hanya saja kemarin kau terlhat berat sekali melepeas komik itu. Aku jadi kasihan saja, sesama penggemar Gundam harus saling peduli, kan? Makadari itu, karna aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dihari Minggu ini, aku ingin mengajakmu keluar sekalian mencari komik. Karna barang yang disita kan susah kembali, kecuali barang berharga." Seketika naluri comicholic-ku jadi tersinggung. Enak saja! Jadi dia pikir komik Inu-Yasha yang secara resmi baru beredar seminggu lagi itu bukan barang berharga? Tapi berhubung yang bicara saat ini adalah

seorang Park Chanyeol, yang sudah membuat aku jatuh hati sampai mati, aku rela bertoleransi dengan omongannya dan menganggap dia hanya kurang mengerti dengan definisi barang berharga menurut penggemar berat Inu-Yasha seperti aku.

"Terimakasih atas niat baiknya." Balasku pendek karna aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Ya sudah jika begitu. Sampai bertemu besok ya!" Chanyeol menyudahi pembicaraan.

"Bye!" Balasku sok _cool_ , padahal setelah itu aku langsung tertawa keras. Membaringkan badan keranjang dengan kaki menendang-nendang kasur kegirangan. Entah menguap ke mana semua kekesalanku tadi. Ternyata hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Aku lantas menekan nomor telepon Sehun, menanyakan apakah dia perlu dijemput. Rasanya aku harus berbuat kebaikan untuk meneruskan keberuntungan yang kudapat karena Chanyeol mau menghubungiku, belum lagi dia mengajakku pergi. Mudah-mudahan ini bukan ajakan yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari-hariku berjalan wajar akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada tindakan melanggar hukum apa pun yang kulakukan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah terlambat ke sekolah dua minggu ini. Dan sama sekali tidak membuat masalah saat jam matematika. Walaupun mencoba bersikap biasa, tetapi ada saja perasaan canggung antara aku dan Kai Saem saat kami bertatap muka setelah kejadian yang berisi adegan topless itu. Kai Saem tidak pernah menunjukku untuk mengerjakan soal di papan –dan aku sangat bersyukur sekali– dan dia bicara padaku hanya jika benar-benar penting. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau bicara dengannya? Jadi intinya, aku mendapat untung setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Di sisi lain, hubunganku dengan Chanyeol menjadi semakin akrab. Bahkan sekarang obrolan kami berkisar tentangku, bukan hanya tentang Gundam-ku. Kadang-kadang kami mengobrol di kantin saat jam istirahat atau saat berjalan bersama pulang sekolah, sampai beredar sebuah gosip jika aku dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan. Luhan dan Baekhyun sempat menanyakan gosip itu padaku, tapi kujelaskan bahwa kami dekat hanya karena sama-sama menyukai Gundam. Lagipula yang benar saja, tidak mungkin orang pacaran membicarakan Gundam kan? Tapi rasanya menyenangkan juga, menjadi terkenal karena disangka pacaran dengan pria populer, daripada populer karena berhasil memecahkan rekor menjadi murid yang sering datang terlambat.

Sementara itu di rumah, Sanha nampak kehabisan ide untuk mengerjaiku. Tindakan antisipasi yang kulakukan adalah mengunci kamar setiap kali aku pergi, juga menyembunyikan barang-barang berharga seperti komik dan mainan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menjamah benda-benda tersebut. Sejauh ini hanya kejahatan kecil yang berhasil dia lakukan, seperti memasukkan garam ke minumanku, mencorat-coret buku catatanku, merekatkan permen karet di hendel pintu kamar, atau mengambil makanan simpananku di lemari es. Dia juga hobi sekali merebut remote TV denganku. Dia mati-matian ingin menonton film kartun kesukaannya saat aku sedang sibuk menonton Drama Korea. Mencari masalah saja bocah itu! Aku menjadi bosan mengadu pada Appa dan Eoma tentang ulah Sanha. Mereka pasti hanya menyuruhku bersabar dan memaklumi kenakalannya. Namanya juga anak kecil. Anak kecil? Yang benar saja! Dia adalah siluman yang belum berkembang secara fisik.

"Sanha! Kamu mengambil es krim di kulkas, ya?!" Seruku dari ruang makan. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku memanggil-manggil pencuri kecil itu.

"Ada apa Soo, berteriak seperti itu?" Eoma muncul dari ruang tamu.

"Apa Eoma melihat Sanha?"

"Di sedang main keluar." Aku mengernyitkan alis mendengar ucapan Eoma.

"Main keluar? Kemana? Bersama siapa?" Aku mengambil air es lalu mencampurnya dengan sirup mangga. Minuman ini bisa menyegarkan tubuhku yang baru saja bangun tidur siang. "Aku kira dia tidak punya teman di sini." Ucapku sambil meneguk sirup mangga menyengarkan ini.

"Tadi siang saat di minimarket ujung jalan, Eoma dan Sanha bertemu nak Kai. Itu, keponakan Paman Cha."

Wth?! Hampir saja aku menyemburkan sirup mangga dari mulutku begitu saat mendengar nama itu. Mataku melotot.

"Terus Nak Kai mengajak Sanha bermain ke rumahnya karena pohon rambutan di sana sedang berbuah," Lanjut Eoma. "Oh ya, ternyata dia menjadi wali kelasmu sekarang. Kenapa kamu tidak cerita pada Eoma, Soo?"

"Bukan soal penting." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Kenapa Eoma mengizinkan Sanha pergi bersamanya? Siapa tahu si Kai itu punya niat jahat pada Sanha."

"Soo, tidak sopan memanggil dengan sebutan 'si Kai' begitu. Dia kan gurumu," Tegur Eoma sambil balas melotot. "Niat jelek bagaimana? Dia orang baik dan sopan kok. Dia juga sempat menolong Eoma membawa belanjaan, dia juga mau menjaga Sanha waktu Eoma berkeliling."

"Yah Eoma sudah tertipu. Dia itu sedang ber-akting agar disangka orang baik."

"Kamu itu kenapa sih punya prasangka buruk seperti itu? Masih dendam soal mangga curian itu? Tidak boleh begitu Soo. Apalagi sekarang Nak Kai itukan gurumu," Nasihat Eoma. Aku memutar bola mata malas dan beranjak ke ruang tengah dengan sikap tak acuh. Eoma tidak tahu sih, bagaimana menyebalkannya 'Nak Kai' itu, gumamku dalam hati.

"Nanti Sanha pulang dengan siapa, Eoma?" Tanyaku sambil menyalakan TV lalu duduk di sofa. Ah! Drama favoritku akan mulai sebentar lagi.

"Tadi Eoma bilang pada Nak Kai jika kamu yang akan menjemput Sanha ke rumahnya," Ucap Eoma datar. Lalu setelah menoleh ke arah jam dinding, Eoma melanjutkan, "Ini sudah jam lima sore. Cepat Jemput Sanha! Jangan lupa berkata terimakasih, ya." Mataku sontak saja membesar. Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke rumah itu lagi! Tempat dimana aku pernah ketahuan mencuri mangga, juga meliat si Kai setengah bugil. Lebih baik aku menguras kolam buaya saja, tapi yang tidak ada buayanya.

"Aku mau menonton Drama kesukaanku, Eoma." Rengekku. "Mama saja yang menjemput Sanha."

"Tidak bisa, Eoma akan bersiap-siap. Malam ini Eoma sama Appa akan pergi ke resepsi pernikahan relasi bisnis Appa." Mama bicara sambil naik ke lantai atas.

"Aku akan sendirian di rumah?"

"Bukannya ada Sanha? Agar ramai, ajak saja teman-temanmu menginap," Saran Eoma. "Cepat sana, jemput Sanha!"

"Eoma telepon saja ke rumah Paman Cha, minta tolong agar Kai saem mengantar Sanha pulang." Teriakku dan Eoma berhenti di tengah tangga.

"Astaga, Soo! Kamu ini disuruh mejemput Sanha saja susahnya minta ampun," Omel Eoma. "Cepat matikan TV-nya, lalu jemput adikmu."

"Huh! Eoma jika sudah menyangkut soal Sanha saja, sewot sekali!" Gumamku kesal. Aku lalu mematikan TV dan dengan malas beranjak keluar. Rasanya sangat berat untuk menyeret kakiku menuju rumah yang letaknya di sebelah rumahku itu.

"Permisi!" Teriakku begitu aku memasuki pintu gerbang. Rumah itu kelihatan sepi. Aku lalu berjalan ke halaman belakang dan melihat jendela kamar Kai saem terbuka. Bayangan kejadian saat aku melihat Kai saem yang tengah topless itu melintas lagi diotakku. Ragu-ragu aku mengintip ke dalam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kemana perginya manusia itu bersama Sanha?

 _Pluk!_

Lalu sesuatu mengenai kepalaku, membuatku tersentak. "Ha ha ha!" Tawa Sanha terdengar. Aku lalu menatap ke belakang. Di atas pohon rambutan yang rimbun tampak bocah itu bersama Kai saem sedang duduk di cabang pohon sambil mengunyah rambutan. Letak pohon itu agak jauh, jadi aku tidak memperhatikan saat masuk tadi.

"Burung hantu! Kena kau! Sanha hebat kan uncle?" Ujar Sanha bangga. Apa? Burung hantu? Jadi bocah badung itu sekarang memanggilku seperti guru menyebalkan itu? Ck, pasti ini ajaran guru tengil itu! Wah! Kedua makhluk menyebalkan itu benar-benar kompak. Aku melirik kesal pada Sanha kemudian menoleh pada Kai saem dengan muka datar. Dasar! Masih cadelpun sok berbahasa inggris! Sanha bocah tengik.

"Saya datang kemari disuruh menjemput Sanha, saem." Teriakku.

"Tidak mau! Sanha masih ingi bermain di sini," Rengek Sanha, membuatku ingin melemparnya dengan kulit rambutan yang berserakan di rumput. "Uncle Kai sudah berjanji akan mengajak Sanha nonton ke bioskop nanti malam."

Apa?! Aku bahkan tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku saat ini. Enak saja si Kai mengajak keluar anak orang sembarangan. Appa dan Eoma pasti tidak memberi izin. Sepertinya Sanha akan terus kecewa dan menjadi rewel malam ini. Pekerjaan tambahan lagi untukku, dan itu semua karena Uncle Kai.

"Sanha! Eoma menyuruh kamu pulang. Sudah sore! Ayo turun." Bujukku mencoba berbicara manis.

"Sanha mau bermain sebentar lagi," Serunya keukeuh. "Sanha belum menaiki pohon yang itu." Sanha menunjuk pohon yang lebih tinggi, pohon mangga yang dulu buahnya kucuri lalu ketahuan oleh Kai. Aku menghela napas kesal. Kapan sih, bocah bandel ini tidak membuatku repot? Aku lalu berpaling pada wali kelasku itu dengan malas.

"Kai saem, tolong turunkan adik saya!" Kai saem yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar dari perdebatan kecilku dengan Sanha, menoleh ke arah bocah itu.

"Prajurit Sanha pulang dulu, nanti Kapten akan menjemputmu pergi nonton."

Apa? Prajurit? Kapten? Gila sekali wali kelasku itu!

"Sanha! Kamu turun sekarang atau aku akan menyeretmu pulang!" Ancamku penuh amarah. Anak ini susah sekali diatur. Sanha merengut, lalu bergerak malas menuruni pohon dibantu Kai saem.

"Tenang saja, Prajurit. Nanti malam Kapten akan menyelamatkanmu dari monster itu," Seru Kai saem yang jelas saja sedang menyindirku. Aku menatap kesal kearahnya, tapi dia malah berpaling sambil bersiul-siul. Sangat tidak dewasa! Orang ini pasti punya kepribadian ganda atau bagaimana sih? Jika di kelas galaknya minta ampun, tapi sekarang jadi slenge'an begini. Lihat saja penampilannya. Dia hanya memakai kaus lusuh dan celana pendek, rambutnya berantakan, tidak memakai kacamata. Tidak terlihat bahwa dia adalah seorang guru matematika!

"Ayo pulang!" Aku menarik tangan Sanha begitu anak itu menjejak tanah.

 _Pluk_! Sebuah kulit rambutan mengenai kepalaku dengan cantik. Aku menoleh. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Eh, pecuri manga! Apa kau tidak tertarik berganti profesi menjadi pencuri rambutan?" Tanya Kai saem dengan nada mengolok. Aku mendengus.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya sudah bertobat. Lagipula sekarang pohon-pohon di sini juga sudah dijaga oleh monyet pemiliknya," Ucapku mengebu-ngebu dan ups! Aku keceplosan. Refleks aku menutup mulutku. Gila! Bagaimana aku bisa bicara seperti itu ya? Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari pintu gerbang sambil menarik Sanha yang sibuk melambai-lambai pada teman barunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inilah hidup. Bermalas-malasan di sofa ditemani camilan sambil membaca komik dan menonton TV. Sayang sekali Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak bisa menemaniku malam ini karena mereka bilang ada acara keluarga dan kesibukan di rumah. Sanha sedang berada di kamarnya, tidak tahu berbuat apa. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak cepat keluar, jadi aku masih bisa menikmati ketenangan ini lebih lama.

 _Ting tong_! Dan bunyi bel pintu mengusik acara bersantaiku.

"Itu pasti Uncle Kai!" Seru Sanha sambil berlari menuruni tangga dengan dandanan rapi. Aku yang sedang berbaring langsung terduduk. Mataku mengikuti Sanha yang mengitari ruang tengah menuju pintu depan.

"Uncle, kita pergi sekarang?" Terdengar suara riang Sanha dari depan. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari sofa. Ada apa lagi sih?

"Sanha, kamu mau kemana?" Aku menatap bocah itu, tidak memerhatikan orang yang berdiri di luar pintu.

"Sanha akan pergi nonton ke bioskop bersama Uncle Kai!" Sahutnya gembira.

"Tapi Eoma kan belum memberi izin kamu pergi!"

"Tadi saat burung hantu mandi, Uncle Kai menelpon dan bilang ke Eoma akan mengajak Sanha nonton lalu Eoma memberi izin," Jelas Sanha panjang lebar, yang membuatku kalah telak. "Jika tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Uncle Kai." Sanha membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi sehingga aku bisa melihat orang yang sejak tadi berdiri di luar. Mataku terbelalak. Gila, apa aku tidak salah melihat? Aku menatap orang itu dari atas ke bawah. Orang ini sungguh Kai saem, wali kelasku? Dia memakai kaus biru bergambar coretan grafiti di balik jaket abu-abunya dengan celana khaki hitam dan sepatu kets. Kenapa dia terlihat seperti anak SMA begini?

"Benar kok, aku sudah mendapat izin dari Eoma kamu untuk mengajak Sanha nonton." Mulutku terbuka tapi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku masih syok melihat penampilan Kai saem. Sungguh, ini wali kelasku?

"Sanha boleh pergi, ya?" Rengek Sanha membuat lamunanku tentang penampilan Kai saem buyar seketika. "Eh, tunggu dulu," Tahanku. "Maaf ya, permisi sebentar!" Aku lalu menarik tangan Sanha menjauh dari Kai saem, berjongkok mensejajarkan wajah kami. "Dengar Sanha! Uncle Kai itu orang asing. Kamu tidak boleh pergi bersama dia. Bisa saja kan, dia punya niat jahat padamu," Ucapku selembut mungkin dengan nada persuasif. Tapi bocah itu malah memandangku curiga.

"Bohong! Uncle Kai tidak jahat. Yang jahat itu Burung Hantu yang tidak memberi izin Sanha pergi."

"Sanha, Burung hantu mohon kamu jangan pergi ya, tinggal di rumah saja. Nanti burung hantu turuti apa saja permintaanmu. Eoma menyuruh agar Burung hantu menjaga kamu. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Sanha, Eoma bisa menggantung Burung hantu di langit-langit." Aku memasang wajah memelas. Tapi dasar bocah nakal!

"Sanha mau pergi!" Teriak Sanha. "Jika Burung hantu takut, ikut pergi saja bersama Sanha dan Uncle Kai."

"Yang benar saja! Aku harus pergi bersama–" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata sementara Sanha melirik-lirik ke arah pintu dengan tidak sabar. Aku akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ya sudah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam kemudian, aku, Sanha, dan Kai saem yang tidak mau dipanggil ''Saem'' di depan umum, sudah berada di luar gedung bioskop. Aku menemani Sanha mencari popcorn, sementara Kai membeli tiket untuk kami bertiga. Astaga, kenapa aku harus menghabiskan malam minggu ini dengan menonton Kung Fu Panda bersama wali kelas dan adik sepupuku? Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain? Misalnya kencan bersama Chanyeol sambil makan malam yang romantis. Jika boleh memilih, lebih baik aku mati kebosanan di rumah menonton acara dialog di TV daripada ''bersenang-senang'' di sini. Kai lalu datang sambil melambaikan tiga lembar tiket.

"Kamu hanya membeli popcorn untuk Sanha?" Tanyanya.

"Jika kau mau, beli saja sendiri," Sahutku cuek.

"Uncle bisa minta padaku.." Sanha menawarkan dan Kai menatap kearahku dengan senyum kemenangan. "Ayo masuk!" Sanha menarik-narik lengan jaket Kai. Sebelum masuk, Kai mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku lalu berbisik, "Kita akan menonton film kartun, bukan film horor. Tolong mukamu jangan dibuat seram seperti itu. Merusak suasana saja." Ejeknya. Lalu Kai dan Sanha masuk dengan riang tanpa menghiraukanku. Menyebalkan! Di dalam sana –aku, Sanha, dan Kai duduk berderet di kursi bioskop. Terlihat seperti keluarga muda. Di kanan-kiri kursi kami, kebanyakan para orang tua sedang menemani anak-anaknya menonton. Aku jadi semakin risih. Kai dan Sanha tampak antusias menunggu film yang akan ditonton, sementara aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuh, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood untuk nonton, padahal biasanya aku akan semangat menonton film lucu. Kepejamkan mata saat Lampu dipadamkan dan iklan film mulai diputar. Aku semakin terlelap.

Tak lama, suara tawa orang-orang di sekitarku akhirnya membuatku terbangun. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku membuka mata dan melihat adegan Panda gendut sedang melawan macan tutul. Sangat tidak seimbang. Jurus-jurus si macan tutul sangat mantap, terlihat tingkat ilmunya yang tinggi. Tapi jurus-jurus si Panda sungguh lucu. Dan masih sempat-sempatnya si Panda membayangkan tentang makanan, padahal sedang melawan musuh berat. Aku tertarik dan langsung ikut tertawa karena kekonyolan-konyolan yang terjadi. Sambil menonton, aku mencomot popcorn Sanha, bergantian dengan Kai. Entah menguap kemana kekesalanku tadi. Aku bisa menikmati malam ini sekarang. Tidur ternyata baik untuk kesehatan mental. Keluar dari bioskop, Sanha sangat ribut berceloteh menceritakan film tadi sementara Kai menanggapi dengan antusias, sementara aku hanya tersenyum sendiri. Sepertinya kami semua bersenang-senang malam ini.

"Uncle! Sanha lapar! Ayo makan.." Sanha merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan jaket Kai dengan manja.

"Ayo! Uncle juga sudah lapar." Jawab Kai lalu pria itu menatap ke arahku. "Burung hantu ikut, kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan menjawab. "Uncle yang traktir, ya!" Candaku. Sepertinya kartun tadi benar-benar memberikan mood bagus untuk suasana hatiku. Di restoran dekat bioskop, kami makan sambil mengobrol dengan akrab. Sulit dipercaya, aku dan Kai bisa berbicara normal tanpa ada unsur permusuhan.

Sanha dan Kai masih mengobrol seru soal film tadi sementara aku hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali melirik Kai yang tampak menikmati obrolannya dengan bocah tujuh tahun itu. Saat tidak sengaja menatap ke pintu masuk, aku terhenyak melihat dua orang yang kukenal memasuki restoran. Itu Chanyeol dan Jimin. Mataku mengikuti mereka sampai keduanya duduk di meja pojok. Ini malam Minggu! Chanyeol dan Jimin makan malam di luar. Hanya berdua.

Jangan bilang jika mereka sedang berkencan di sini! Oh sial! Sesuatu berdenyut sakit didadaku.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memandang mereka. Chanyeol dan Jimin terlihata sangat dekat. Memang sih, setahuku Chanyeol,Jimin dan juga Luhan berteman akrab karena mereka selalu satu kelas dari kelas satu, tapi apakah ada teman akrab yang makan malam berdua? Malam Minggu pula. Perasaan cemburu, kecewa, dan sedih memenuhi hatiku. Rasanya menyedihkan. Apa artinya harapan yang selama ini kumiliki sejak mulai dekat dengan Chanyeol? Apa mungkin aku yang terlalu GR Saja? Yes mungkin. Aku menunduk, sedikit getir, mengasihani diri sendiri.

"Ayo pulang!" Aku lalu berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat obrolan Kai dan Sanha terputus. Mereka menatapku heran. "Ayo! Aku mau pulang.." Pintaku dengan suara serak. Dadaku terasa sakit. Aku tidak tahan melihat pria yang selama ini kusuka bersama gadis lain, apalagi dia adalah Jimin. Kai terlihat tak mengerti, namun dia cepat-cepat memanggil pelayan, membayar makanan, lalu membawa kami keluar. Restoran itu cukup besar, kurasa Chanyeol atau Jimin tidak menyadari keberadaan kami.

Di dalam mobil, kami saling diam. Sanha yang duduk sendiri di kursi belakang pun tidak berulah. Aku memandang ke luar jendela, mencoba meredam kegundahan hatiku.

"Sanha tertidur," Ucap Kai.

"Hah?" Aku menatap kearahnya tidak ngerti. Kai lalu menunjuk ke belakang. Aku membalikkan badan, melihat Sanha yang berbaring di kursi belakang. Pantas sepi sedari tadi. "Maaf ya, aku mengacaukan malam ini, padahal seharusnya kita bersenang-senang," Kataku tanpa menatap kearah Kai. "Sanha pasti membenciku. Aku memang tidak pernah menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, sementara kamu yang baru dikenalnya satu hari sudah bisa membuat dia gembira."

"Kamu tidak seburuk itu kok." Kai menatap kepadaku sekilas. "Tadi sore sat diatas pohon, aku sempat bertanya pada Sanha, siapa orang-orang yang paling dia sayangi, dan ternyata kamu salah satunya. Memang sih, dia bilang Singa Masai, tapi karena aku tidak mengerti, dia lalu menjelaskan bahwa Singa Masai itu adalah kakak sepupunya yang suka marah, rambutnya berantakan seperti singa, lalu sehabis makan bisa tertidur lama seperti Singa Masai." Terangnya denga menahan senyum. Refleks aku merapikan rambutku dengan jari. Astaga! Dasar bocah badung, tega-teganya dia bercerita yang memalukan tentangku ke orang lain. Aku lalu menatap Kai kikuk. Hancur sudah reputasiku di depan wali kelasku itu.

"Jadi, Sanha bilang jika aku adalah salah satu orang yang paling dia sayangi walaupun setiap hari kami bertengkar?"

"Kadang pertengkaran dan permusuhan bisa memunculkan rasa sayang yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam hati," Ucap Kai. Dia menatapku dengan maniknya yang sekelam malam, dan aku membalasnya. Sejenak aku tersadar, kata-katanya juga bisa berlaku dalam hubungan kami yang tidak pernah akur dan selalu terlibat masalah sejak pertemuan pertama. Tapi ini bukan berarti ada kemungkinan munculnya rasa sayang yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam hati antara aku dan dia, bukan? Yang benar saja! Masih ada makhluk sebagus Chanyeol, mana mungkin aku mempunyai ''rasa'' pada wali kelas menyebalkanku ini? Aku terdiam sesaat. Dadaku kembali sesak mengingat Chanyeol. Sekarang tidak ada lagi harapan untuk bisa bersamanya. Sia-sia penantianku selama ini.

Rumahku tampak sepi saat kami sampai. Appa dan Eoma belum pulang. Kai menggendong Sanha sampai di kamarnya lalu membaringkan tubuh kecil itu di tempat tidur. Aku kemudian mengantar Kai sampai ke pintu depan.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah mengajak kami menonton dan mau mengantar kami pulang," Ucapku canggung. Rasanya aneh jika hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Sama-sama. Tapi sebelum pulang, aku boleh tahu tidak, kenapa saat di restoran tadi tiba-tiba kau mengajak pulang? Kufikir kau masih kesal karena aku mengajak Sanha keluar atau ada sesuatu yang lain?" Tanya Kai dengan mata menyelidik.

"Um. Tidak kok. Aku malah menikmati kebersamaan kita. Kita bertiga," Ralatku cepat. "Tidak ada alasan lain, aku hanya ingin pulang saja."

"Selain tidak pintar matematika, kamu juga tidak pintar berbohong. Begini saja, bagaimana jika kamu bercerita padaku? Anggap saja sekarang aku bukan wali kelas atau gurumu, tapi pria tetangga, teman adik sepupumu yang bersedia menjadi teman curhat," Ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku ceritain, sungguh."

"Termasuk soal Chanyeol dan Jimin yang kamu lihat di restoran tadi?" Aku lantas kaget, tidak menyangka Kai juga melihat mereka berdua. "Tapi itu terserah kamu, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan.." Kai tersenyum. Aku menatapnya sejenak dan seketika aku merasakan sesak di dadaku. Aku ingin berbagi dengan seseorang. Sayangnya, yang ada bersamaku saat ini hanya guru matematikaku yang kadang menyebalkan dan sering menyusahkanku. Tapi bagaimana ya, kenapa malam ini aku menjadi mellow begini? Mungkin tidak apa-apa, jika mengobrol sebentar bersamanya. Lagipula dia sedang tidak menyebalkan malam ini. Daripada nanti aku sedih sendiri jika dia sudah pergi. Aku lalu mengajak Kai ke bangku teras. Udara malam ini tidak terlalu dingin, rasanya lebih nyaman bicara di luar.

"Tadi kamu melihat mereka juga, ya?" Ucapku memulai percakapan.

"Kamu tidak sadar, tadi kamu tidak berkedip melihat ke satu arah. Terang saja aku ikut memperhatikan apa yang sedang kau lihat. Ternyata itu Park Chanyeol dan Kwon Jimin," Jelas Kai. Aku menunduk memandangi kakiku yang kuayun-ayunkan.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol ya?" Aku merasa Kai sedang menatapku. "Makadari tu, saat melihat Chanyeol dan Jimin kamu menjadi cemburu dan patah hati."

"Apa menurut orang dewasa sepertimu, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti tadi? Yang kurasakan adalah sakit hati seorang perempuan yang kehilangan lelaki yang tidak pernah dimilikinya." Aku berkata seolah sedang mengejek diri sendiri.

"Kenapa kamu punya pikiran seperti itu? Aku tidak menganggap sikapmu kekanak-kanakan. Itu wajar. Sakit hati seorang anak kecil yang direbut mainannya, remaja yang patah hati, juga orang dewasa yang ditinggal mati kekasihnya, itu memiliki nilai yang sama. Perasaan itu manusiawi." Kata-kata Kai yang entah kenapa terdengar bijak menenangkan hatiku. Aku menatap padanya, dia tersenyum tampan, membuatku tiba-tiba merasa nyaman.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol sejak kelas satu. Alasannya standar. Dia tampan, pandai bermain basket dan cool. Tapi setelah kelas dua dan aku sekelas dengannya, aku melihat kelebihan lain dalam dirinya. Chanyeol itu pria yang baik, ramah, pintar, juga ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab. Dia juga tidak sombong dengan kelebihannya." Aku mulai mengungkapkan isi hatiku yang belum pernah kuceritakan pada siapa pun kecuali Sehun. "Aku tahu, ada banyak sekali wanita di sekolah yang suka padanya, tapi aku tetap berharap bisa dekat dengannya. Ingat kan, saat aku membawa mainan robot ke sekolah?" Kai menoleh kepadaku sekilas dan mengangguk, lalu kembali berpaling. "Ternyata dia juga menyukai mainan seperti itu. Lalu semenjak itu kami sering mengobrol dan menjadi lebih akrab. Aku jadi memiliki harapan kami bisa lebih dekat, lebih dari sekadar teman."

"Seharusnya, sebelum berharap, kamu harus siap-siap kecewa." Ucap Kai datar dan entah kenapa aku merasa dia seperti tengah mengejekku.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku sering membayangkan Chanyeol bersama wanita lain, juga meliat sendiri dia didekati wanita yang ingin menarik perhatiannya, dan perasaanku baik-baik aja. Tapi malam ini, saat aku meliat dia berkencan bersama wanita lain, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Hatiku sakit."

"Apa karena wanita itu Jimin?"

"Entahlah, mungkin juga." Aku melirik Kai curiga. "Kamu tahu jika hubunganku dengan putri kepala sekolah itu tidak baik kan? Sepertinya kamu tahu banyak hal tentangku. Itu bukan tugas wali kelas kan, menyelidiki segala hal tentang muridnya? Kukira yang kamu tahu soalku hanya nama lengap dan nilai ulanganku."

"Hanya menebak dari sikapmu yang sangat cuek padanya, juga tingkahnya yang berlebihan jika kau mendapat masalah. Kau tidak menyukainya ya?"

"Bukannya tidak suka, hanya entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa bersatu dengannya dan selalu bertentangan sejak kami jadi teman sekelas. Ada saja ulahnya yang membuatku sebal dan sepertinya dia juga alergi padaku." Aku menatap Kai sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Ku akui, kadang aku iri padanya. Dia cantik, kaya, pintar, populer, punya banyak teman, dan banyak pria yang suka padanya. Dia juga tidak sebodoh aku dalam pelajaran. Dia punya segalanya dan sekarang dia pacaran dengan pria idola sekolah yang kebetulan orang yang aku suka. Aku merasa semua anugerah Tuhan jatuh di atap rumahnya."

"Mungkin itu hanya pikiranmu saja. Belum tentu dia merasa seperti itu. Siapa tahu dia malah ingin menjadi sepertimu."

"Ah, siapa yang mau menjadi gadis bodoh, malas, cuek, dan hanya bisa membuat masalah seperti aku?"

"Di balik sifat jelekmu, pasti ada kelebihan yang tidak kamu sadari." Kami saling terdiam. Aku lalu memikirkan kata-kata Kai. Apa benar aku punya kelebihan seperti itu? Rasanya tidak akan ada. Apa yang dimaksud Kai 'kelebihan' karena aku bisa memanjat pohon atau membuat ulah?

"Kelebihan apa misalnya?" Tanyaku. Kai nampak berpikir sejenak. "Sebagai guru matematika, aku tidak menemukan kelebihan apa pun dalam dirimu. Sebagai tetangga yang menjadi korban percurian, aku tahu kamu pintar memanjat dan suka mengintip. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak termasuk kategori kelebihan." Dia tersenyum mengejek, membuatku merasa dia telah menjadi Kai saem lagi.

"Tapi setelah menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu, kulihat kamu orang yang bertanggung jawab. Buktinya, demi tugas menjaga Sanha, kamu mau ikut pergi nonton. Kamu juga menyenangkan. Dan sekarang, kamu mau jujur bercerita soal perasaanmu. Aku menghargai keterbukaanmu padaku. Oh ya, ada lagi...senyummu manis."

Hah?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia berkata senyumku manis? Aku merasa wajahku lantas memanas. Norak sekali! Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?

"Terimakasih," Ucapku sedikit salah tingkah. Sial! Kai lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ya." Dia lalu berdiri.

"Eh, soal pembicaraan kita yang tadi, tolong jangan ceritakan ke orang lain, ya," Pintaku dan dia tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Setelah keluar dari sini, aku akan menjadi guru matematikamu lagi, bukan teman curhat atau teman kencan malam Minggu-mu." Kai berjalan keluar. Dan aku masih terdiam mencerna ucapannya. Teman kencan? Maksudnya? Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Jika hari Senin kamu tidak mengumpulkan PR halaman 97, Saem akan menyuruhmu mengelap seluruh kaca jendela di ruang guru," Ancamnya dari luar. Aku tersenyum, mengantarnya sampai pintu pagar. Benar, orang itu sudah menjadi Kai saem lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Minggu-minggu terakhir ini terasa berat buatku karena aku harus berusaha menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang Park Chanyeol bukan _high quality single_ lagi. Dia sudah menjadi pacar gadis lain. Sejak kejadian di restoran tiga minggu lalu, aku menjadi sering memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Jimin di kelas. Mereka kelihatan akrab seperti biasanya. Benar-benar akrab, tidak ada mesra-mesranya. Kenapa begitu sih? Kenapa aku tidak melihat ada yang berubah dari sikap mereka? Mereka terlihat seperti teman biasa. Apa mereka tidak mau ketahuan jika sedang pacaran? Kenapa harus ditutup-tutupi? Atau hanya aku yang salah paham? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku kan melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku, mereka makan berdua, kencan malam minggu. Hah! Makadari itu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering menolak ajakan Chanyeol ke kantin bersama dan selalu sibuk sendiri jika dia mampir ke bangkuku mengajak ngobrol. Jika sudah begini, biasanya dia akan pergi begitu saja dan bergabung dengan teman-teman lelakinya atau diam di bangku Luhan dan Jimin. Sebenarnya ini membuatku merasa sedih dan frustasi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tahan berada di dekat Chanyeol sementara aku tahu dia tidak bisa untuk kumiliki. Aku perlu waktu untuk melupakan perasaanku padanya dan menganggap dia teman biasa. Chanyeol mungkin merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikapku ini, tapi dia tidak bertanya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan. Lagipula jika dia bertanya, aku juga tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Mana mungkin aku berkata jujur seperti, ''Aku menjauhimu karna kau sudah punya pacar. Aku kan menyukaimu Yeol. Jadi aku tidak mau sakit hati. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu itu kan?" Gila sekali jika aku berani bicara seperti itu. Seharusnya di saat-saat seperti ini aku bisa curhat mati-matian ke Sehun yang punya kewajiban menghiburku, sebagaimana seharusnya seorang sahabat. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengharapkan dia saat ini karna aku yakin dia sendiri sedang kelimpungan dan bingung berat. Tiga minggu lagi adalah ulang tahun Luhan dan Sehun tidak tahu harus memberi kado apa untuk gadis pujaannya itu. Dia ingin memberi hadiah istimewa yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Dan aku sebagai sahabat yang baik memberi usul pada Sehun untuk memberikan setangkai mawar sambil berkata, "Lu, sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ayo berkencan!" Tapi Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengejek jika aku tidak memiliki jiwa romantis sama sekali. Lho, bukankah yang terpenting to the point saja? Daripada repot romatis-romantis, toh tujuan akhirnya agar bisa pacaran juga.

Siang ini Sehun mengajakku ke mall untuk mencari kado ulang tahun Luhan. Katanya setelah mencari inspirasi tiga hari dua malam, dia mendapat ide apa yang harus dia beli, aku juga malas bertanya. Tujuanku mengantarnya kan agar aku mendapat traktiran es krim. Urusan lain, I don't care! Kami masuk ke salah satu butik di dalam mall yang memajang aneka gaun di etalasenya. Jadi, Sehun ingin membelikan Luhan gaun? Hasil mencari inspirasi tiga hari dua malam hanya gaun? _Holly Shit_ Sehun!

"Soo, bantu aku memilih!" Pinta Sehun yang kebingungan saat melihat puluhan gaun yang berjejer di depannya. Semua memiliki warna serta model yang berbeda. Sial! Aku jadi pusing juga melihatnya.

"Aku tidak paham soal baju! Tanyakan saja pada eonni penjaganya!" Tolakku. Aku lalu duduk di tempat duduk dekat ruang ganti. Ada beberapa gadis yang sedang memlilih gaun di butik ini dan mereka melirik-lirik Sehun yang menjadi satu-satunya kaum Adam di sini.

Si wanita penjaga merekomendasikan beberapa gaun pada Sehun, semua berwarna merah seperti permintannya, tapi Sehun tetap bingung. Dia menatap kearahku meminta bantuan, tapi aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ngerti. Dan pria pucat itu mendesis sebal. Sehun menunjukkan beberapa gaun padaku dan memintaku mengaudisi gaun-gaun itu. Aku tidak bisa memberi komentar apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mengerti soal _fashion_ bro! Sepertinya kau salah mengajak orang. Seharusnya kau mengajak teman wanitamu yang lain, bukan aku." Gerutuku.

"Tolong berikan pendapat yang objektif saja Soo. Gaun ini bagus tidak? Cocok untuk Luhan tidak? Sesuai dengan karakternya tidak?" Sehun terus bertanya dan aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Tidak tau. Tidak tau. Tidak tau. Pandangan objektifku, semua gaun itu sama, feminin, manis dan wanita, pokoknya Luhan sekali. Jadi buat apa kau repot-repot memilih lagi?" Jelasku dan Sehun nampak frustasi.

" _Damn_! Kau ini wanita atau bukan sih sebenarnya? Memilih gaun itu ada aturannya. Harus sesuai dengan karakter wanita yang memakai, warnanya tidak boleh norak dan tabrakan dengan warna kulit, lalu modelnya juga tidak boleh asal-asalan."

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Aku menunjuk diriku sebal. Euy, dia sudah paham aturan memilih gaun, lalu untuk apa ngotot meminta pendapatku?

"Kau kan sahabatnya Luhan. Jadi menurutku, kau pasti tau gaun mana yang paling cocok untuknya." Aku mengamati gaun-gaun itu sebentar lalu berkomentar. "Semua bagus. Pilih yang mana saja pasti cocok untuk Luhan. Hanya untuk kado ulang tahun kan?"

"Kado ini punya arti spesial untukku dan Luhan! Aku memberinya gaun ini agar dia memakainya saat kencan pertama kita nanti. Aku ingin memberikannya gaun special yang bisa membuatnya terkesan nanti, agar dia tahu bahwa aku serius mencintainya..." Aku meliriknya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Setahuku, cinta itu hanya tentang perasaan dan sikap, bukan tentang gaun seperti apa yang kau pilih untuk seseorang."

"Hah!" Sehun mendesah dan menggelang. "Aku berharap kau segera jatuh cinta agar pikiran-pikiran matematismu dikacaukan oleh sisi romantismu. Saat itulah kau baru bisa melihat dunia yang penuh warna dan kau akan milih memakai gaun merah." Ocehnya dan aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata Sehun.

"Aku jatuh cinta? Mungkin saja. Aku memakai gaun merah? Mustahil! Lagipula, darimana sih kau mendapat teori jika orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan memilih warna merah?"

"Drama India yang dibintangi Preity Zinta." Jawabnya dan Aku memutar bola mataku. "Sumber yang sangat meyakinkan sekali," Sindirku.

Lima belas menit kemudian, setelah lolos eliminasi, akhirnya terpilihlah gaun merah berenda tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut sebagai gaun yang menang audisi. Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Berakhir juga penantian yang terasa panjang dan membosankan ini.

"Kau optimis sekali bisa berkencan dengan Luhan. Seperti dia mau saja padamu," Ucapku saat kami keluar dari butik.

"Kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika sebenarnya Luhan juga menyukaiku. Jadi karna dia akan ulang tahun, aku percaya diri menggunakan momen ini untuk _first step_ mendapatkannya." Sehun mensejajari langkahku.

"Iya sih. Tapi siapa tau saat mengatakan suka padamu, Luhan sedang mabuk atau di bawah pengaruh obat bius," Candaku dan pria disebelahku berdecak meninju pelan lenganku.

"Jika kau yang mengatakan suka pada pria, barulah aku perlu meragukan apakah kau sedang mabuk atau di bawah pengaruh obat bius," Balas Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin saja kan, aku jatuh cinta suatu saat nanti setelah menemukan pria tampan yang mirip _Inu-Yasha_?" Protesku.

"Maksudmu, pria yang mepunyai telinga anjing dan taring serigala?"

"Enak saja! Maksudku, yang hebat dan jagoan seperti dia."

"Jangan mengkhayal. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa bela diri saja tidak bisa kau dapatkan, apalagi pria jagoan yang mirip _Inu-Yasha_ ," Ejek Sehun. Dia pernah melihat Chanyeol saat pertandingan basket antara SMA Seirin dan sekolahnya, dan menurutnya Chanyeol terlalu 'oke' untukku. Dasar kunyuk!

"Enak saja! Chanyeol itu tinggal menunggu waktu saja, tau! Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan kacau karena jatuh cinta padaku," Ucapku sok yakin, padahal aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Kacau bagaimana?" Pria disebelahku mengangkat alis. "Kacau setelah kau pukul karna dia menolakmu? Pria malang, ck." Sehun berekspresi mengembuskan napas tanda prihatin sambil memalingkan wajah. Dan aku mendengus.

"Sialan!" Aku meninju lengan Sehun, tapi dengan cepat dia menangkapnya lalu menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku kaget. Eh, ada apa dengan anak ini?

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Soo, dengarkan kata-kataku. Kau harus berakting menjadi pacarku," Bisik Sehun tiba-tiba membuatku tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau–?!" Aku berteriak, namun Sehun malah meremas kuat tanganku dan aku meringis kesakitan. _Shit_! Apa maksudnya pria ini dengan menyuruhku pura-pura menjadi pacarnya sih? Pandangan Sehun lalu mengarah pada seorang gadis yang memakai tank top berwarna pink dan rok biru tua yang sedang berjalan mendekati kami dari arah berlawanan. Gadis itu tampak kaget saat melihat Sehun, dan lebih kaget lagi setelah menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang digandengnya.

"Hai, Sehun!" Sapanya. Sehun lalu balas dengan memasang wajah sok kagetnya.

"Eh? Haii..Rose! Kenapa bisa bertemu di sini? Kau sedang _shopping_ , ya? Sendirian?" Ujar Sehun berbasa-basi sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu beralih merangkul pundakku. Aku mendelik sambil sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang punggung, aku melemaskan tanganku yang sakit karena genggaman Sehun. Sialan sekali bocah ini! Pasti akan kubalas nanti!

"Iya. Sedang ingin sendiri. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehun?" Gadis dengan rambut merah maroon panjangnya itu melirikku dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Oh. Aku?" Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menatapku. "Sedang jalan-jalan saja bersama Pacarku. Oh ya, kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo pacarku." Sehun lalu meremas pelan pundakku memberi isyarat agar aku berkenalan dengan gadis ini. Dengan memasang wajah terpaksa, aku menjabat tangannya canggung. Aku bisa menangkap ekspresi tidak enak di wajah cantik gadis ini, campuran antara rasa sedih, kecewa, dan patah hati. Setelah basa-basi sebentar, Rose berjalan meninggalkanku dan Sehun.

"Apa-apaan yang tadi?" Aku menepis tangan Sehun di pundakku setelah Rose tidak terlihat lagi. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Sementara Sehun menghela napas.

"Maaf, tadi aku memanfaatkanmu. Da itu Rose, teman sekelas yang menyukaiku. Dia pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi ku tolak. Dan sialnya dia tetap mengejarku. Aku tidak mau perasaannya sia-sia untukku, jadi aku berbohong adanya dan mengatakan jika aku sudah memiliki pacar. Eh, ternyata dia tetap keukeuh mendekatiku. Jadi karna kebetulan tadi aku melihatnya disini dan aku sedang bersamamu, aku langsung berfikir menjadikanmu pacar pura-puraku dengan harapan agar dia berhenti mengejarku."

"Yang benar saja kau itu Sehun! Mana mungkin gadis cantik sepertinya itu jatuh cinta pada pria yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali?" Ucapku tak yakin, namun Sehun memutar bola matanya sambil bersidekap.

"Dia menyatakan cinta padaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Dan aku yakin dia tidak sedang mabuk atau di bawah pengaruh obat bius. Lagipula, siapa bilang jika aku tidak ada bagus-bagusnya? Aku ini vokalis band tenar dan jagoan tim basket sekolah tau! Kau saja yang tidak bisa bersyukur memiliki sahabat pria yang hebat sepertiku," Ujar Sehun dengan bangga. Aku langsung memasang wajah muntahku. Well, meski Sembilan puluh persen itu benar, tapi tetap saja aku menyangkalnya.

"Bersyukur? Mempunyai temen cerewet dan banyak tingkah sepertimu? _What to the fuck_?! Lalu, soal Rose, kenapa kau menolaknya? Itu kan mukjizat, ada gadis cantik yang bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

"Karena aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada gadis lain yang membuat hatiku jungkir balik dan senang memlilih warna merah," Jelas Sehun. Dan aku yakin siapa yang dia maksud.

"Wah! Dasar anak band. Perkataanmu dalam juga ya jika sudah menyangut urusan cinta. Aku salut padamu," Ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Nah! Karena tadi aku sudah menolongmu, ayo traktir makan dong!"

"Hah? Menolong apanya? Aktingmu itu payah sekali. Berdiri canggung seperti orang yang mau dieksekusi saja." Dalihnya memuji jelek aktingku sementara aku langsung berpura-pura menatap kesana kemari.

"Rose mana, ya? Mungkin belum jauh. Aku mau berkenalan ulang dengannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku ini masih _single_. Siapa tau dia punya teman pria keren untuk dikenalkan padaku." Aku berguman sambil berjalan ke arah Rose menghilang tadi. Tapi kurasakan Sehun menarik lengan bajuku untuk menahanku.

"Sial! Kau mau makan di mana?" Ucapnya menyerah dan aku tersenyum puas! Lalu tak lama, Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku pura-pura menatap mesra kepada Sehun dan berbisik kesal.

"Aku menyesel ingin ditraktir di sini."

"Bukan aku yang membuat kita harus berpegangan tangan begini bodoh. " Balas Sehun tak kalah kesal. Saat ini kami sedang duduk berdua di restoran dalam mall sambil berpegangan tangan di atas meja. Sandiwara ini terpaksa kami lakukan karena saat kami sedang asyik-asyiknya makan, kebetulan Rose masuk ke restoran dan duduk tidak jauh dari meja kami. Tentu saja Sehun memohon agar aku mau pura-pura bersikap mesra dan memegang tangannya agar kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Walau tidak menyenangkan, aku mau saja pura-puraan seperti ini karna dia berjanji akan mentraktirku menonton flim setelah ini. Hah! Sering-sering saja ya aku dan Sehun bertemu Rose. Hahaha!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

Hei guyss~ Maaf buat thypo dan kependekan cerita :v

By the way, UASku sudah berakhir (yeay) tinggal menunggu jadwal ujian praktik (ha) Jadi aku bakal aktif menulis lagi, muehehe. Bagaimana? Kkk.

So, sering-sering mampir ya cintaaa ^^

*lanjutstreaming* Eciee semoga ada kaisoo moment di Gayo Daejun. Yang lagi streaming ngaku hayo :v

Byeee.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jam pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Bahasa Inggris, dan Namjoon Saem tidak bisa mengajar karena mengikuti seminar pendidikan. Jadilah satu setengah jam ini adalah acara bebas untuk anak-anak 2-F alias kelasku.

"Soo, ayo ke kantin, tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan," Ajak Luhan sambil menggucang tubuhku. Aku yang sedang merebahkan kepala di tanganku yang terlipat di atas meja, membuka sebelah mata.

"Oh..Sungguh aku sangat mengantuk Lu. Kau ajak Baekhyun saja ya?" Tolakku pelan dan aku kembali memejamkan mata dan mencoba tidur dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman ini. Semalam aku begadang untuk memperbaiki mobil-mobilan _remote control_ -ku yang tidak sengaja dirusak Sanha. Sekitar dua jam aku mengutak-atik mesin di dalamnya. Dan akhirnya mainan itu bisa berjalan normal kembali. Aku tidak pernah sesenang ini meliat mobil itu hidup. Hasil kerjaku yang penuh kekesalan dan hampir diakhiri dengan keputus-asaan itu ternyata berhasil. Aku langsung menyimpan mobil-mobilan itu dalam kardusnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas rak agar tidak terjamah oleh pengacau kecil itu lagi.

"Ayolah Soo. Nantiku traktir permen." Tawar Luhan, dan hei.. itu kekanakan.

"Kau fikir aku anak TK yang dengan mudah kau suap dengan permen? Aish! Kau ini kaya tapi pelit sekali.."

"Ck." Luhan berdecak lalu melirik Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kau mau kan, Baek?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari buku kimia di depannya dan mendongak. "Ditraktir permen?" Ucapnya polos dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi.

"Ya bukan. Aku mengajakmu pergi kekantin." Ucap Luhan nampaknya mulai kesal.

"Tapi aku sedang membaca Lu. Eh, tapi omong-omong, nama band pria incaranmu yang sahabatnya Kyungsoo, si Sehun itu, _Alkali_ kan? Hm. Kenapa ya? Padahal golongan 1A kan perlu elektron paling banyak di antara golongan unsur kimia lain untuk jadi stabil." Baekhyun mulai berceloteh dan aku mendengus. Sifar 'pintar'nya kambuh lagi kan.

"Itu tandanya anak-anak _Alkali_ susah untuk stabil," Komentarku dengan mata terpejam. "Apalagi vokalisnya."

"Enak saja!" Seru Luhan tidak terima. "Jangan menjelek-jelekan Sehunku, ya!" Dia langsung sewot seketika. "Lagipula mentang-mentang golongan VIIIA stabil, tidak mungkin Gas Mulia menjadi nama band. Tidak cocok."

"Pria tidak stabil macam Sehun saja masih kau bela. Sudahlah cepat pacaran dengannya agar kau bisa 'menstabilkan' dia." Aku memandang Luhan sambil menopang dagu.

"Kau kira aku ini halogen apa?" Protes Luhan. Halogen itu, jika tidak salah adalah golongan unsur kimia yang biasanya dipasangkan dengan unsur-unsur golongan _Alkali_ agar menjadi senyawa kimia yang stabil. Hehe, ternyata aku bisa juga mengingat pelajaran kimia yang ada hubungannya dengan _Alkali_. Jangan-jangan, aku tertular kepintaran Baekhyun? Hua, _imposible_. Oke tinggalkan masalah _Alkali_ dan halogen karna aku sedang tersenyum melihat muka sebal Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun kembali pada bukunya.

"Ayolah Baek. Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu permen jika kau mau mengantarku kekantin."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sungguh tidak kreatif sekali. Bukankah jurus permen itu sudah tidak mempan padaku? Mau dia coba lagi pada Baekhyun? Haha. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri sambil merapikan bukunya.

"Lolipop baru rasa cappuccino itu, ya?" Ujarnya sementara Luhan tersenyum penuh arti. "Jika begitu, siap bos!" Jawab Baekhyun penuh semangat. Dan aku cengo dibangkuku. Sementara Luhan menggandeng Baekhyun keluar kelas dengan rasa bangga, aku menghela napas lalu kembali merebahkan kepala di atas lipatan tanganku. Sungguh aku benar-benar mengantuk. Dalam beberapa menit suara-suara di sekitarku mulai menghilang. Sampai..

"Soo! Kyungsoo, bangun!" Aku merasa mendengar suara seseorang dari jauh. "Jam ketiga akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, lalu samar-samar melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depanku: Park Chanyeol. Aku mengucek-ucek mataku. Kepalaku terasa pening dan badanku sakit. Entahlah bagaimana tampang wajahku sekarang. Bayangkan, aku baru bangun setelah tertidur didalam kelas. Jika seandainya Chanyeol masih bisa diharapkan, pasti aku tidak mau terlihat jelek di depannya. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menjaga _image_ untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Sudah bel pulang, ya?" Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang kelas yang nampak sepi. Chanyeol lalu terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau masih bermimpi, ya? Sekarang baru jam sepuluh kurang." Chanyeol lalu beranjak ke bangkunya di pojok belakang. "Cepat pergi ke toilet, cuci muka!" Sarannya. Aku berdiri, kemudian menggerak-gerakkan badan. Tidur dalam posisi duduk seperti tadi membuat badanku menjadi pegal, aish. Ini semua gara-gara Sanha!

"Semua orang sedang keluar, ya?" Tanyaku pada Chanyeol yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Iya." Chanyeol mendongak lalu menatapku sejenak. "Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk. Tidak tidur ya?" Tebaknya dan aku mengangguk.

"Aku bergadang."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Mengerjakan hukuman lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku memperbaiki mobil kesayanganku."

"Hah? Memperbaiki mobil malam-malam?" Chanyeol bertanya heran padaku sambil memasukkan dompet ke saku celananya.

"Mobil-mobilan. Untung masih bisa diperbaiki. Padahal, sungguh aku asal-asalan memperbaikinya." Ucapku sambil beranjak ke luar kelas.

"Wah. Kau berbakat menjadi montir bengkel ya rupanya." Canda Chanyeol. Dia mensejajari langkahku, lalu berbelok menuju kantin, sedangkan aku berjalan ke toilet. Dari luar toilet aku mendengar suara seseorang sedang bicara keras-keras dan penuh emosi. Oh! Zaman sekarang, masih ada saja orang membuat ribut di toilet. Sangat basi. Aku memutar bola mata malas dan sudah akan beranjak dari sana, tapi langkahku tertahan karena mendengar orang itu menyebut-nyebut namaku.

"Kyungsoo itu brengsek. Seharusnya tidak segampang itu kau percaya padanya. Dia itu tidak tulus menjadi sahabatmu. Mungkin baginya, kau cuma teman untuk _have fun_ saja. Dia tidak mengerti jika kau tulus menganggapnya sahabat, tulus menyayanginya. Dia itu berbeda dengan kita Lu. Perasaannya tidak peka. Dia cuek dan tidak peduli pada apa pun, apalagi tentang perasaanmu. Mungkin menurutnya tidak masalah jika dia pacaran dengan pria yang kau suka. Lagipula, kau dan Sehun kan belum ada hubungan apapun. Dia tidak akan peduli pada perasaanmu yang jelas-jelas menyukai Sehun." Lalu suara Isak tangis terdengar. Itu tangisan Luhan!

"Han, tolong jangan menangis! Dia tidak seberharga itu untuk kau tangisi. Dia hanya wanita yang sok setia kawan dan tidak punya perasaan. _Please_ Han, dengarkan aku!"

"Selama ini aku menganggapnya sahabat. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan tega berbuat seperti ini dibelakangku." Lagi, suara Luhan terdengar. Mataku seketika membesar. Tidak salah lagi, itu Luhan dan Jimin. Kenapa mereka di dalam membicarakanku? Kenapa Luhan menangis? Apa hubungannya dengan Jimin yang menyebut-nyebut soal Sehun? Aku tidak bisa untuk diam lagi, aku harus tahu yang terjadi. Dengan segera aku membuka pintu toilet dan melihat Luhan bersama Jimin sedang berdiri di dekat wastafel. Jimin terkejut dengan kemunculanku, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang tengah terisak. Aku menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Lut?" Tanyaku cemas. Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah keluar tanpa mengacuhkanku.

"Lu! Luhan!" Panggilku, tapi Luhan tetap berlari menuju kelas. Pandanganku beralih pada Jimin yang masih berdiri di sana. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan sok tau tentang dirku, apalagi perasaanku. Kapan sih kau mau berhenti mengacaukan hidupku?" Setelah berkata sinis kearahnya, aku berjalan tergesa menyusul Luhan. Sampai di kelas, kulihat Luhan sedang memeluk Baekhyun yang memandang bingung ke arahku, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi, sama seperti aku.

"Lu, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku mendekat. Luhan melepas pelukannya, menatapku dengan mata berair.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuat setega ini padaku."

"Maksudmu? Tega bagaimana? Ini soal apa, Lu?" Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Aku butuh penjelasan.

"Soal Sehun. Kau jalan berdua bersama Sehun, kan? Kau pacaran dengan pria yang aku suka, dibelakangku. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa setega ini padaku Soo. Ku kira kita ini sahabat." Ucap Luhan dengan tangisan.

"Hah? Aku pacaran dengan Sehun?" Aku menunjuk diri sendiri dengan muka kaget. Otakku bahkan belum bisa mencerna kalimatnya dengan baik, _blank_.

"Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kemarin Jimin melihatnya sendiri, kau dan Sehun bermesraan di mall. Kalian tidak seperti dua sahabat seperti yang kau katakan padaku. Dimana ada sahabat yang saling merangkul, bergandengan mesra, dan berpegangan tangan saat makan di restoran? Jimin yang mengatakan semuanya padaku. Bodoh namanya jika aku masih tetap percaya padamu jika kau dan Sehun hanya berteman. Aku lebih percaya pada Jimin, dia tidak mungkin membohongiku! Dia tidak sepertimu! Penghianat!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan panjang-lebar Luhan. Dia menatap padaku dengan tidak percaya. Seketika aku langsung tanggap. Ada yang salah mengira soal kejadian kemarin. Sial! Kenapa bisa menjadi salah paham begini?

" _God_! Jadi soal kemarin? Lu, kau hanya salah paham."

"Kau mau berbohong apa lagi untuk menipuku?" Luhan mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku tau Sehun sahabatmu. Dan seperti cerita-cerita di novel, dua sahabat pria-wanita bisa saling suka, itu biasa. Tapi dalam kasus ini, kau tahu siapa aku, orang yang selama ini menganggapmu sahabat, jatuh cinta dengan sahabat priamu, dan kau dengan munafiknya mendukungku, tapi ternyata kau malah mengkhianatiku."

"Aku dan sehun tidak seperti cerita di novel. Dan apa yang kau fikirkan itu salah Lu!"

"Aku memang salah.." Luhan mengusap air matanya. "Kau yang selalu benar. Tidak ada aturan yang menyalahkan jika kau pacaran dengan Sehun. Aku menyadari, sebenarnya aku tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk merasa marah atau benci padamu, toh Sehun bukan siapa-siapaku. Tapi kenapa kau harus berbohong padaku Soo? Kenapa kau pura-pura mendukungku agar pacaran dengan Sehun jika ternyata kau sudah lebih dulu berhubungan dengannya? Kau mau mempermainkan perasaanku kan? Aku sakit hati, Soo. Ternyata kau tidak seperti yang aku kira selama ini. Kau tidak punya perasaan, kau jahat. Kau pengkhianat sok setia kawan yang hanya bisa menusuk teman dari belakang. Kau brengsek!"

 _Deg_!

Aku terdiam mendengar rentetan kalimat Luhan. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Luhan, dia berkata seperti tu padaku?

"Jaga Ucapanmu!" Bentakku kasar Kemudian. Lama-lama, aku menjadi marah mendengar ucapannya. Harga diriku tersinggung mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sakit sekali mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu dari mulut orang yang kau anggap sahabat. Ternyata hanya seperti itu kepercayaan Luhan terhadapku selama ini. Hilang sudah keinginanku untuk menjelaskan 'kesalah pahaman' ini pada Luhan, kukira ini akan menjadi kesalah pahaman sepele yang natinya akan kami tertawakan. Tapi ternyata, cih.

"Apa hak mu membicarakan hal buruk seperti itu tentangku? Memangnya kau siapa? Hanya gadis bodoh yang dengan percaya termakan omongan _bullshit_ dari gadis brengsek seperti Jimin."

"Diam kau!" Luhan berdiri, menunjukku dengan mata terbelalak merah. Sementara Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah tegang, lalu beralih memandangku.

"Jimin itu sahabatku. Dia bukan orang egois yang tidak memiliki perasaan sepertimu. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataannya saat dia megingatkanku untuk berfikir seribu kali untuk bersahabat denganmu. Sayang, aku telanjur percaya padamu hanya karena kau pernah menolongku. Sekarang aku baru sadar seperti apa kau sebenarnya." Aku mengedip. Jadi, itu alasan Luhan menjadi sahabatku? Hatiku menjerit, namun sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan goyah.

"Jadi selama ini kau menjadikanku sahabat hanya untuk membalas jasa karena aku pernah menolongmu? Dengar baik-baik ya, Lu. Aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan itu!" Seruku sebelum meninggalkan kelas dengan menahan amarah. Aku berjalan ke bangku di halaman belakang sekolah lalu duduk di sana. Tidak ada orang lain di sini karena sekarang sedang jam belajar. Ini tempat yang sempurna untuk menyendiri. Aku bertopang dagu sambil menunduk memandang rumput. Kepejamkan mata kuat-kuat, kucoba meredakan kemarahan yang menyesakkan dada. Aku kesal pada Luhan. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa berkata-kata sejelek itu padaku. Aku menganggapnya sahabat, tapi ternyata hanya seperti itu saja rasa percayanya terhadapku. Gampang sekali dia terhasut kata-kata Jimin yang sembarangan dan tentu saja tidak benar. Jimin salah paham soal Sehun dan dia mengatakannya pada Luhan. Tapi bodohnya, luhan malah mendengarkan ucapan nenek sihir itu dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Terserah sudah bagaimana jadinya, aku tidak peduli lagi. Untuk apa aku menjaga persahabatan pada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak mau percaya padaku dan menjadi teman hanya untuk balas budi?

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi. Aku mengembuskan napas panjang, menenangkan diri. Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah bertemu Luhan, tapi menghindar darinya juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan enggan aku berjalan menuju kelas. Di depan perpustakaan, aku berpapasan dengan Nahyun, teman sekelasku.

"Kau mau ke mana? Kenapa tidak ke kelas? Bukannya sudah bel masuk?" Tanyaku.

"Miss Hanna izin karna ada urusan mendadak, beliau hanya meninggalkan tugas. Aku akan mengembalikan buku sebentar. Mau ikut ke perpus?" Ajaknya dan kufikir itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"Hm, tidak terimakasih." Tolakku. Aku menatap perpustakaan di depanku dengan enggan. Tempat ini adalah pilihan terakhir sebagai tempat singgah, kecuali jika nanti ada hal gawat yang terjadi yang membuatku harus sembunyi di antara tumpukan buku. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, tapi untunglah aku tidak harus ke kelas, tempat yang memungkinanku untuk bertemu Luhan. Lebih baik sekarang aku pergi ke kantin dan mengisi perut sebelum kembali ke kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas kimia dari Miss Hanna. Kantin nampak dipenuhi anak-anak 2-F saat aku masuk. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk mengobrol, jadi dengan langkah malas dan kepala menunduk, aku berjalan ke meja pojok kantin yang kosong. Namun,

 _Dug!_

Aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang dan bajuku tersiram kuah ramyun serta jus jeruk. Aku lantas mengerang kepanasan.

"Astaga! Soo, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat Jimin dengan wajah panik sedang salah tingkah di depanku. Sial! Apa dia sengaja menunpahkan kuah ramyun panas ini padaku?

"Jalan pakai mata dong! Kantin seluas ini kenapa kau bisa menabrak orang hah?" Teriakku keras mengundang perhatian semua orang di kantin. _But, I don't care!_

"Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Tadi Chanyeol memanggilku, jadi aku melihatnya dan tidak tau jika kau berjalan kearahku.." Ucapnya yang seketika membuat emosiku meledak. Jadi itu alasannya? Ditambah dengan gelagat yang tidak ada menyesalnya sama sekali walaupun sudah menumpahkan seragamku denga kuah panas. _Bitch_! Dengan kesal aku menatapnya.

"Jika kau membenciku, katakan dengan terus terang! Jangan seperti ini caranya. Kau tidak bisa berbuat sesukamu walau kau adalah anak kepala sekolah disini. Kau kira aku takut padamu?" Aku lalu mendorong nampan yang dipegang Jimin, membuat sisa jus jeruk dan ramyun dalam mangkuk menyiram bajunya lalu jatuh dan pecah. Jimin terbelalak melihat bajunya yang basah dan kotor. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang. Gadis menyebalkan ini sekali-kali perlu diberi pelajaran. Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pundakku dengan kasar sehingga aku berbalik. Aku terkejut melihat Kai saem berdiri di hadapanku dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak berhak berbuat kasar seperti itu padanya!" Sentaknya. Aku mendecih lalu menepis tangannya yang mencengkeram pundakku.

"Kenapa tidak? Apa karena orangtua saya bukan kepala sekolah di sini?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan siapa dia!" Kai saem menunjuk Jimin yang masih _shock_.

"Saya melihat apa yang terjadi. Kalian bisa bertabrakan juga karena salahmu yang berjalan sambil menunduk dan tidak melihat ke depan. Apa yang kamu lakukan benar-benar keterlaluan!" Aku tersenyum sinis lalu menatap tajam padanya. Persetan dia adalah guruku!

"Maaf saem, saya tidak meliat saem tadi. Tapi seandainya pun saya meliat, saya akan tetap melakukan hal keterlaluan ini pada anak atasan saem ini." Aku menujuk Jimin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berkata sekurang ajar ini pada Kai saem. Kemarahan yang kurasakan sejak tadi muncul ke permukaan, dan aku jadi merasa benci pada semua orang, termasuk Kai saem yang sejak dulu tidak pernah benar-benar kusukai, apalagi kuhormati sebagai guruku.

"Jaga ucapanmu Do Kyungsoo! Kamu tidak sadar sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Marahnya dan aku mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Terserah," Balasku tidak peduli. Aku beranjak dari kantin tanpa menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang memperhatikanku dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Mau kemana kau? Mau lari dari masalah?" Seru Kai saem. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya. "Saya tidak meliat ada masalah di sini. Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Aku melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus puas. Aku tidak peduli apa dampak sikapku terhadap Kai saem. Aku bahkan tidak akan peduli jika aku akan dikelarkan dari sekolah ini karna tindakanku tadi. Aku tidak takut. Sampai didalam kelas, aku langsung mengambil tas kemudian keluar dengan tergesa. Sepertinya tadi Baekhyun, yang sedang ada di kelas bersama beberapa teman lain termasuk Luhan, sempat memanggilku, tapi aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang belakang sekolah yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada penjaganya, lalu keluar dari sana dengan perasaan lega. Aku sudah membuat masalah besar tadi. Bolos dari sekolah tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh pada hukumanku nanti. Aku hanya ingin melepaskan perasaan sakit ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah keluyuran tidak jelas di mall, aku tiba di rumah tepat saat jam pulang sekolah. Aku langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur begitu memasuki kamar. Kupejamkan mata, berharap bisa melupakan kejadian tadi di sekolah, tapi bayangan adegan tadi malah kembali berputar-putar di kepalaku. Sampai akhirnya terdengar ring tone HP-ku. Aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan tak ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi setelah panggilan berulang sebanyak empat kali, dengan jengah aku bangkit mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Hai, Soo, ini aku. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar canggung dari sebrang sana.

"Lebih baik? Kufikir tadi aku tidak merasa sakit." Jawabku seadanya. Aku tidak mengharapkan telepon darinya saat ini, sungguh.

"Maksudku, soal yang tadi terjadi di sekolah. Kau tiak apa-apa, kan?" Cih, kenapa dia terdengar perhatian sekali sih?

"Apa pedulimu sih, Yeol?" Kesalku. Entah kenapa perhatian Chanyeol membuatku muak. "Kau tidak sadar, siapa yang tadi aku siram menggunakan kuah panas itu Jimin, pacarmu? Buat apa sekarang kau menelponku dan sok perhatian?"

"Jimin? Pacarku? Kata siapa? Kami cuma berteman," Sangkal Chanyeol, membuatku sedikit terkejut, tapi tidak mengurangi emosiku.

"Tapi malam minggu waktu itu aku pernah meliatmu makan malam berdua di restoran dekat bioskop bersama Jimin. Malam Minggu dan hanya berdua. Itu kencan, kan?" Ucapku mengebu sementara disebrang sana hening sebentar.

"Oh! Asataga, waktu itu kami sedang menunggu Luhan dan Baekhyun datang untuk makan bersama sebelum nonton ramai-ramai di biokop dekat sana itu," Jelas Chanyeol yang seketika membuatku kaget.

"Hah?!" Aku seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku ini. Jadi Chanyeol dan Jimin tidak pacaran? Lalu, untuk apa selama ini aku menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol dan merasa patah hati tanpa sebab? Ada apa dengaku sih? Kenapa jadi sok tau begini? Sial.

"Aku sih waktu itu bertanya pada Luhan kenapa tidak mengajakmu. Tapi dia bilang kau harus menjaga adikmu dirumah. Memangnya apa mereka tidak bercerita padamu jika kami pergi nonton bersama? Kenapa kau jadi salah paham begini tentangku dan Jimin sih Soo?" Ucapan Chanyeol mengusik lamunanku.

"Tidak." Buat apa mereka bercerita jika mereka membohongiku waktu itu? Mengatakan ada acara keluargalah, ada kesibukan di rumah, nyatanya pergi menonton bersama Chanyeol dan Jimin. Kenapa harus berbohong? Aku tidak apa-apa jika Luhan lebih memilih pergi bersama Jimin daripada aku, Baekhyun juga. Kenapa sih harus bersembunyi-sembunyi begini? Bilang saja didepanku jika aku ini brengsek dan tidak asik diajak pergi keluar atau berteman. Aku bisa menjauh sendiri, aku tahu diri kok.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu, Soo. Tapi jika kau tidak suka, aku minta maaf." Aku menghela napas untuk meredakan sesak di dadaku. Aku merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol yang hanya ingin memberi perhatian padaku, tapi malah menjadi pelampiasan kekesalanku.

"Maafkan aku Yeol. Aku sedang emosi. Aku jadi bicara kasar padamu." Sesalku.

"Aku mengerti," Jawab Chanyeol lembut. "Aku juga minta maaf, tadi Jimin menabrakmu juga karena aku yang manggilnya."

"SUdahlah, lupakan saja. "Aku kembali berbaring sambil menutup mataku dengan tangan. Aku lelah pikiran dan perasaan. Lalu kami saling terdiam.

"Oh ya, Soo. Nanti sore aku akan main dipertandingan basket antar tingkat. Kau datang ya, melihatku?" Ujar Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Aku malas, Yeol. Maaf," Jawabku tidak semangat. Rasanya aku tidak pernah mau kembali ke sekolah lagi setelah kejadian tadi siang.

"Tapi aku benar-benar berharap kau datang, Soo. Kau tak ingin meliatku mengalahkan Kai saem bertanding basket?" Seketika aku langsung bangkit terduduk saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apa? Melawan Kai saem?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Aku menggelang meskipun nyatanya Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melihatku. "Kau tau kan, tim basket kelas satu tidak sebagus tim anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga, jadi Kai saem yang pernah jadi pemain basket di kampusnya masuk tim mereka. Kau tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini, kan? Kapan lagi bisa melihat wali kelas kita bermain basket bersama anak-anak kelas satu?" Bujukan Chanyeol seketika terdengar persuatif.

"Bagaimana nanti saja, Yeol. Aku tidak bisa memastikan." Aku sudah ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan, tapi Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Jik kau datang, aku bisa bermain dengan lebih semangat lagi. Dan jika kau mau datang, aku janji akan mengalahkan Kai saem untukmu, Soo." Aku seketika terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu, Soo. Terserah kau mau datang atau tidak. Aku berharap kau mau datang, untukku."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

 **Thank's for riview ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, aku menjadi salah satu siswa SMA Seirin yang ikut tenggelam dalam keriuhan yang terjadi di lapangan basket sekolah. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan daripada mati penasaran sendiri di rumah. Aku sengaja duduk di deretan anak-anak kelas satu untuk menghindari teman-teman sekelasku yang kebanyakan berkumpul di seberang lapangan. Dari sini, aku bisa melihat Luhan, Baekhyun, Jimin dan juga teman-teman lain yang bersorak-sorak menyemangati tim basket kelas dua. Aku merasa menjadi bagian yang terlupakan disini, tapi siapa peduli? Aku hanya duduk diam sambil menopang dagu, menungggu pertandingan dimulai. Dari pinggir lapangan, para pemain dari keempat tim (kelas 1, kelas 2, kelas 3 IPA, dan 3 IPS) sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu tim untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Hei, liat. Bukankah Chanyeol sunbae sangat keren?" Ujar gadis kelas satu yang duduk di depanku sambil menunjuk ke pojok lapangan. Mataku melirik ke arah yang ditunjuknya dan melihat Chanyeol sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Dia sangat tampan!" Lalu gadis di sebelahnya menanggapi. "Ah, omong-omong, apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Sepertinya belum. Tapi dari yang kudengar, dia sedang dekat dengan teman satu kelasnya. Itu lho, gadis yang bulan lalu memecahkan rekor sebagai murid yang paling sering terlambat lalu namanya terpajang di mading."

"Oh, yang waktu itu pernah salah melempar bola basket lalu mengenai Seungcheol Saem, guru olahraga kelas dua, lalu dihukum keliling lapangan sambil berteriak 'Saya bukan Kim Tae Hee!' saat jam istirahat?" Tebak si gadis dengan rambut berkuncirnya penuh semangat. Aku _speechless_ , menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan. _God_! Kenapa aku dikenal dengan cara yang tidak keren seperti ini? Sial! Kedua gadis itu lalu kembali mengobrol tentang Chanyeol sambil cekikikan. Untung saja mereka tidak sadar jika orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ada di sekitar mereka. Tepatnya dibelakang mereka.

"Eh, coba perhatikan. Sedari tadi Chanyeol sunbae seperti mencari seseorang. Celingak-celinguk begitu." Gadis yang memakai kaus bergambar _Bugs Bunny_ itu menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Jangan-jangan dia mencari gadis 'Kim Tae Hee' itu, " Komentar si kucir.

"Wah, jangan membuatku _Broken Heart_ dong. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol sunbae serius dengan gadis seperti itu? Dia menyukai tipe gadis badung seperti itu, ya? Jika begitu besok aku akan memukul Kim saem untuk menarik perhatiannya." Si kaus _Bugs Bunny_ nampak yakin dengan keputusannya yang terdengar gila.

"Hei, dia melihat kesini!" Kedua gadis itu melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Aku menoleh ke depan dan bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengangkat bola basket di tangan kanannya dan menunjuk ke arahku dengan tangan kiri seolah berkata, 'Aku akan menang untukmu' atau mungkin 'Aku akan memukulmu dengan bola'. Agar terdengar romantis, anggap saja argument yang benar adalah yang pertama. Aku hanya tersenyum. Sontak kedua gadis berisik di depanku membalikkan badan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Mereka tampak shock

ditempat begitu melihatku, dan detik berikutnya segera kembali menghadap ke depan. Keduanya bahkan tidak bersuara sampai pertandingan dimulai. Haha! _I can hear you_ ~

Pertandingan pertama antara tim basket kelas 1 dengan tim kelas 3 IPA akan dimulai. Aku duduk bertopang dagu tanpa antusias. Pandanganku mengarah ke sana kemari, tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di lapangan.

"Hei, coba lihat. Itu kan guru yang mengajar kelas dua. Tampan ya? Seperti anak SMA memakai seragam tim basket kita. Keren sekali!" Si gadis berkucir kembali berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lapangan. Sial, apa lagi mereka ini?

"Iya, tidak kelihatan seperti guru, ya?" Si _Bugs Bunny_ tidak kalah heboh.

"Wah! Tampan ya! Lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol sunbae," Ucapnya keceplosan yang lalu langsung terdiam sambil melirik-lirik waswas ke belakang. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa sih, dua anak ini, heboh sedari tadi? Gadis-gadis di sekitarku mulai rebut membicarakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lapangan. Aku yang duduk membungkuk di belakang menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, lalu mendongak agar bisa melihat ke tengah lapangan. Mataku membesar setelah menemukan sumber keributan. Di tengah lapangan tampak Kai saem berdiri berjejer bersama tim basket kelas 1. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda karna memakai seragam basket kelas 1. Jadi seperti pria SMA. Pria SMA yang keren. Dia terlihat paling tinggi, paling atletis, dan paling tampan dengan kulit tannya tersebut. Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku terpesona melihatnya? Dia kan hanya guru menyebalkan yang marah-marah dan membuatku malu di depan semua orang di kantin tadi? Aku mengingatkan diri sendiri. Suara peluit terdengar dan bola mulai dimainkan. Aku menonton jalannya pertandingan dengan memandang remeh kemampuan basket Kai saem. Sudah tuwir begitu, mana mungkin pandai bermain basket? Lima menit jalannya pertandingan sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa anggapanku salah. Ternyata Kai saem hebat. Dia membuat tim kelas 3 IPA tertinggal 17 poin dengan bola-bola yang dia masukkan ke ring. Gadis-gadis kelas 1 bersorak-sorak untuknya. Pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan kelas 1 dan nama Kai saem dielu-elukan seperti pahlawan yang baru menang perang. Menyebalkan!

Pertandingan kedua berlangsung antara tim kelas 2 dengan kelas 3 IPS. Aku mengikuti jalannya pertandingan tanpa suara, sementara anak-anak kelas 2 di seberang bersorak-sorak menyemangati tim kami. Sebagian besar gadis-gadis mengelu-elukan nama Chanyeol, bahkan gadis –gadis kelas 1 juga. Tapi dua gadis di depanku bukan salah satunya, oh salah duanya. Di akhir babak keempat, keunggulan kelas 2 hanya terpaut tiga poin dari tim lawan. Chanyeol tampak kelelahan. Tadi dia berusaha mati-matian memasukkan bola terakhir yang semakin memperbesar keunggulan tim kami. Aku mengacungkan jempol padanya saat dia melihatku dari pinggir lapangan seusai pertandingan. Final antara tim basket kelas 1 dan kelas 2 dimulai setelah jeda waktu istirahat sepuluh menit. Matahari sore hampir tenggelam, tapi jumlah penonton tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Lapangan basket kembali riuh saat bola mulai dimainkan. Telingaku berdengung karena suara anak-anak kelas 1 yang mengelu-elukan nama Kai saem. Pertandingan di lapangan bagaikan duel antara jagoan dari masing-masing tim, yaitu Chanyeol dan Kai saem. Babak ketiga, kedudukan seimbang. Permainan menjadi semakin seru di babak terakhir. Tiga menit terakhir, tim kelas 2 tertinggak tujuh poin. Aku yang tadinya malas bersuara, jadi bersemangat memberi dukungan untuk tim kelas 2.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Teriakku, dan spontan gadis-gadis di sekitarku memandang sinis ke arahku. Ups! Aku lupa jika sedang berada di kubu lawan. Sambil cengar-cengir tidak jelas, pelan-pelan aku menjauh dari gerombolan fans Kai saem itu ke pojok lapangan. Kejar-mengejar angka terjadi di lapangan. Penonton makin memanas. Aku berteriak-teriak menyemangati Chanyeol. Beberapa kali Kai saem menoleh ke arahku. Sepertinya dia terganggu dengan keberadaanku. Ah, aku tidak peduli! Satu menit terakhir semakin dekat. Terlihat sekali tenaga Kai saem terkuras. Gerakannya tidak segesit saat awal pertandingan, sementara anak-anak kelas 1 tidak bisa diandalkan. Kelas 2 punya harapan untuk menang. Aku menjadi semakin semangat.

"Ayo Chan! Hajar dia!" Teriakku lantang, membuat beberapa penonton lain, juga Chanyeol, menoleh padaku. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti siapa 'dia' yang kemaksud. Makadari itu Chanyeol semakin gencar merebut bola dari tangan Kai saem. Tapi tidak disangka-sangka, Kai saem malah bertahan menguasai bola dan menunjukkan kehebatannya. Pada detik-detik terakhir, Kai saem membuat dua tembakan _three point_ yang mengantarkan kelas 1 menjadi pemenang lomba basket antar tingkat tahun ini. Aku dan anak-anak kelas 2 yang lain benar-benar kecewa. Aku jadi semakin membenci Kai saem.

"Maaf ya Kyung, aku tidak bisa menang dipertandingan tadi. Padahal aku ingin mengalahkan Kai saem untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol saat menghampiriku seusai pertandingan di bangku penonton yang mulai kosong.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku? Tadi kau sangat hebat. Si Kai, pengkhianat sok pahlawan itu cuma sedang beruntung saja."

"Pengkhianat?" Chanyeol mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Diam-diam aku meliriknya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat keren jika rambutnya sedang basah seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan wali kelas dua, kenapa malah membantu kemenangan kelas satu?"

"Jangan sentimen pribadi seperti itu. Permainan basket Kai saem memang hebat. Aku saja kagum padanya."

"Hebat apanya?" Aku mencibir dan Chanyeol jadi tersenyum.

"Oh, aku ke sana dulu ya, Kyung," Pamitnya sebelum beranjak ke seberang lapangan untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak basket kelas dua lain yang sedang duduk-duduk istirahat dengan wajah kecewa. Di sana juga tampak Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Jimin, bersama beberapa anak 2-F lain. Sekilas, tak sengaja tatapanku dan Luhan bertemu, tapi dia langsung memalingkan muka. Huh, aku jadi malas berlama-lama di sini. Aku memilih keluar dari gerbang sekolah lalu berjalan kaki menuju halte bus terdekat. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sini karena di sini bukan daerah permukiman. Lagi pula, hari mulai malam. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat tiga orang pria berjalan mendekat dari arah berlawanan. Awalnya aku tidak mengacuhkan mereka, namun jantungku langsung berdetak cepat setelah mengenali salah satu dari mereka. O'o! Itu kan pria kurang ajar yang beberapa bulan lalu kutampar di mal. Gawat! Tidak ada kesempatan untuk lari. Mereka telanjur melihatku, dan sepertinya pria itu masih mengingatku. Buktinya, dahi mereka mengernyit saat menatapku.

"Hei, coba lihat, kita bertemu siapa! Sepertinya ini malam keberuntungan kita," Ucap pria itu keras-keras pada gerombolannya, dua pria dengan wajah preman. Aku semakin panik. Celaka, dia memang mengingatku!

"Oh, gadis sok pahlawan yang menamparmu waktu itu?" Sahut temannya yang memiliki banyak tatto dilengan.

"Sekarang coba kita liat, bisa apa dia di tempat sepi seperti ini. Jangan-jangan dia bisa menjadi pahlawan hanya di tempat keramaian saja," Lanjut yang lain, pria bertubuh besar dengan banyak _pierching_ di telinga.

"Mau apa kalian? Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian!" Aku mencoba bicara dengan tenang untuk menyembunyikan ketakutanku. Membuat mereka malah tertawa, sial.

"Ei, asal kau tahu, tamparanmu masih membekas disini." Pria itu menunjuk pipi kanannya. Seingatku, bukannya pipi kirinya yang dulu kutampar? Eh, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Dan sekarang kau bilang tidak punya urusan hm? Enak saja!" Pria itu tersenyum mengancam. "Mungkin kau perlu merasakan tanganku untuk mengingatkanmu."

Aku sudah bersiap lari, tapi si pria bertatto mengejar lalu menangkap lenganku. Aku berusaha berontak, tapi dia mencengkeram terlalu kuat, membuatku tak bisa kabur, dan mereka tertawa melihat usahaku yang sia-sia. Aku lantas berteriak meminta tolong, tapi tidak ada satupun orang di sekitar sini.

"TOLONG AKUU!"

Saat aku berteriak, pria kurang ajar itu mulai menyentuh leherku. Kurang ajar sekali! Dengan tanganku yang bebas aku menghantam mukanya, membuat tubuhnya mundur selangkah.

"Sialan!" Teriaknya, kemudian melayangkan tamparannya, membuatku ambruk di jalan saat itu juga. Argh! Ini menyakitkan.

"Bangun! Bukankah dulu kau jagoan? Mana kehebatanmu?" Tantangnya menginjak harga diriku. Aku lantas mencoba berdiri, tanganku memegangi pipi kiriku yang terasa sakit. Jika begini terus, aku bisa mati konyol dikeroyok berandalan-brandalan sialan ini. Otakku memperingati bahwa aku harus kabur. Dengan antisipasi aku menabrak sengaja si tatto, membuatnya terhuyung, tapi si pria kurang ajar satunya menarik tanganku sebelum aku sempat lari. Karena panik, aku menendang pria itu sembarangan dengan segenap kekuatanku

 _Dugh!_

"Brengsek!" Dan ternyata itu mengenai perutnya. Pria itu lantas memegangi perutnya kesakitan sambil mengumpat, kemudian dengan marah mengarahkan tinjunya padaku. Aku mundur untuk menghindar, mengarahkan pukulan ke wajah pria itu. Yosh! Terkena tulang pipinya. Sejenak aku merasa bisa mengatasi mereka, namun dia langsung membalas dengan meninju perutku. Aku kesakitan dan tidak bisa menghindar saat dia melesatkan kakinya ke lenganku. Aku terlempar dan jatuh di jalan, lagi. Menyedihkan.

"Ayo, tunjukkan lagi kehebatanmu!" Seru pria itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kita beri dia pelajaran saja, Bos, agar dia jera," Ucap si maniak _pierching_.

"Bagaimana jika kita melepas pakaiannya satu per satu?" Lanjutnya diiringi seringaian jahat, membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak seketika. Ketiga pria sialan itu lantas tertawa dengan ide mereka. Aku benar-benar takut saat ini. Tuhan, tolong! Siapapun, tolong aku. Aku pasrah, menutup mata dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh. Appa, Eoma, Sanha, semuanya..maafkan aku! Maafkan!

Lalu saat pria itu akan menjamah bajuku, seseorang menariknya lalu menghajarnya sampai dia ambruk di jalan. Aku saat itu tak bisa memfokuskan pandangan karna kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut keras. Ada perkelahian terjadi tiga lawan satu. Siapa pun itu, kuharap dia menang.

Pandangan mataku menjadi kabur, lalu mulai menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Burung hantu! Burung hantu!" Pipiku terasa ditepuk-tepuk keras. Pelan- pelan aku membuka mata susah payah. Rasanya aku sudah tertidur lama. Saat aku mengerjap, perlahan bayangan seseorang muncul. Ah, itu wajah Kai saem! Aku lalu mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tiga preman berandalan, perkelahian dan..

"K –kai saem, apa mereka.. " Ucapku terbata.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kai saem lantas membantuku berdiri, memegang lenganku dengan kuat. Sekujur tubuhku rasanya kaku, aku merasakan sakit di wajah, lengan, dan perutku. Badanku sulit digerakkan, aku meringis kesakitan.

"Kau terluka?" Kai saem membulatkan mata saat memperhatikanku, raut wajahnya menjadi cemas.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil motor dan mengantarmu pulang," Ucapnya. Pria itu lantas berlari kesuatu tempat hingga tak lama kemudian datang. Dia membantuku naik ke motornya, lalu menarik tanganku agar melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan tangan kirinya Kai saem menggenggam kedua tanganku di perutnya. Mungkin dia takut jika aku akan pingsan dan jatuh dari motor. Aku bersandar di punggungnya, mencoba melupakan semua kebencianku padanya. Melupakan kejadian siang tadi dimana dia mempermalukanku dan segenap semua kebencianku padanya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur dia bersamaku saat ini. Dia lantas berkendara hingga tanpa sadar kami sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Kita obati lukamu dulu. Orang tuamu akan panik jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini." Kai saem menuntunku ke ruang tamu dan menyuruhku duduk disana. Tanpa memperhatikan dirinya yang masih berkeringat, dia lalu masuk, dan tak lama kemudian keluar dengan membawa kantong air es dan kotak P3K. Dia duduk di depanku dan mengamati wajahku. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh daguku, kemudian mengarahkan pipi kiriku ke arah lampu.

"Parah juga." Komentarnya sambil berdecak, dia mengambil obat, lalu menuangkan sedikit di kapas sebelum mengoleskannya pada lukaku. Refleks aku menjerit karena perih. Sial!

"Tahan sebentar. Jika tidak diobati, lukamu akan membengkak." Dengan hati-hati Kai saem mengoleskan kapas itu di sekitar tulang pipiku. Wajahnya saat ini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku, membuatku mampu menatap wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Mata kelam serta rahang tegas berbentuknya yang mempesona, mataku tak bisa mengabaikan wajahnya, membuatku tanpa sadar terkagum dalam hati, apalagi dengan rambut dan bajunya yang masih basah oleh keringat karena pertandingan tadi, membuatnya sangat sexy dengan kulit kecoklatannya itu. Sial! Dia sangat tampan! Ah, Jantungku berdebar.

"Nah, sekarang bisa diplester," Ucapan Kai saem menyadarkanku dari lamunan, dia kemudian menatap mataku yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Kami saling berpandangan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa?" Kai saem berkedip dan tersadar dulu, membuatku sangat malu. Gila, tadi aku terpesona saat menatapnya! Duh, bodohnya aku! Kenapa bisa seperti terkena hipnotis begini?

"Mmh...Terimakasih saem," Ucapku canggung sambil menunduk. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kata lain untuk diucapkan selain ucapan terimakasih. Aku juga takut jika Kai saem sadar bahwa tadi aku terhanyut oleh tatapannya.

"Saem sudah menolong saya."

"Sudah kewajibanku. Aku kan gurumu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan muridku sendiri disakiti?" Kai saem bicara sambil memplester lukaku dan menyuruhku menempelkan kantong air es pada memar di sekitar lukaku.

"Apakah ada luka lain?" Tanyanya. Aku lalu menggulung lengan bajuku untuk menunjukkan memar di lenganku yang terasa sangat perih jika aku menggerakkannya. Rahang Kai saem mengeras saat melihatnya.

"Bajingan!" Umpatnya tertahan. "Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka bisa melakukan hal ini padamu?" Dia menggeser duduk di sampingku lalu mulai membersihkan luka di lenganku dengan kapas yang sudah diolesi alkohol. Aku meringis menahan sakit sambil memulai cerita.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, saya memergoki mereka sedang menggoda seorang wanita di mal. Bukan hanya menggoda, tapi mereka sudah berani menyentuh gadis yang sendirian itu. Bukankah mereka kurang ajar sekali? Saat salah satu dari mereka sudah mulai keterlaluan, saya menarik gadis itu kemudian menampar pria kurang ajar itu. Kami menjadi tontonan saat itu. Sempat terjadi keributan sampai satpam datang, lalu gerombolan itu pergi dengan marah. Hebat, kan?" Aku lantas tersenyum getir sambil menahan perih di lenganku saat dengan sengaja Kai saem menekan kapasnya.

"Hebat apanya? Itu bodoh namanya. Kenapa tidak memanggil satpam dari awal? Itu mencari masalah tahu," Ujar Kai saem ketus.

"Memang apa yang kau dapat setelah bersikap sok jagoan seperti itu?"

"Seorang sahabat." Ucapku cepat sebelum aku menghela napas. "Gadis yang saya tolong itu Luhan. Sejak kejadian di mall itu, kami langsung dekat dan menjadi sahabat. Tapi hari ini, persahabatan kami putus karena kesalahpahaman. Saya tidak menyesali itu terjadi karena dari sana saya tahu dia menjadi sahabat saya karena dia memiliki hutang budi. Saya tidak butuh teman seperti itu." Aku tersenyum kecut lalu kembali menatap Kai saem yang sedang membalut lukaku dengan perban, menunggu komentarnya.

"Mungkin hanya kamu yang berfikir seperti itu. Bisa saja, Luhan tulus menjadi temanmu, tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertolonganmu saat kejadian di mali itu."

"Sudah tidak penting lagi apakah dia menjadi teman saya untuk membalas budi atau dengan sukarela. Yang jelas, dia sudah menyakiti saya, mengatakan hal-hal jelek tentang saya. Dan yang paling parah, dia tidak percaya pada saya. Apa sahabat seperti itu?" Ucapku tanpa sadar dengan nada kesal.

"Apa sahabat juga berbuat seperti yang kamu lakukan? Mendendam, tidak mau mengalah, dan tidak mencoba menyelesaikan masalah? Bersahabat itu artinya saling menyayangi, mempercayai, dan mau mengerti." Ucap Kai saem memojokkanku. Aku mendengus, sepertinya dia tidak berada di pihakku. Kenapa semua orang jadi menyalahku? Bahkan Kai saem yang tidak tahu persoalannya ikut-ikutan menyalahkanku. Aku merasa ini tidak adil untukku.

"Seharusnya saem bicara seperti itu padanya, bukan pada saya. Dia yang menuduh tidak-tidak tentang saya, dia juga yang menyalahkan saya atas satu hal yang tidak saya lakukan, dia yang tidak percaya pada saya." Kai saem diam, namun dia dengan sengaja mengikat perban dengan kasar, lagi. Membuatku meringis kesakitan.

"Terserah bagaimana pendapatmu." Ucapnya sambil berdiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekaligus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada orangtuamu."

Harga diriku sakit, aku kesal pada pria ini. Perlakuannya seolah dia juga menyalahkanku, kenapa?

"Tidak usah! Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Saya yakin tidak akan pingsan di tengah jalan." Aku berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba lututku terasa lemas. Aku terhuyung dan hilang keseimbangan. Mungkin tubuhku akan terjatuh jika Kai saem tidak menangkap tubuhku dengan cepat. Dia melotot, menatap marah padaku.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti bersikap sok kuat seperti ini hah?" Bentaknya kesal. "Aku memiliki tanggung jawab padamu!"

"Karena saem adalah wali kelas saya? Kita tidak sedang di kelas dan sekarang saem bukan siapa-siapa saya." Aku balas membentaknya dan menatap matanya dengan kesal, lalu tersentak saat menyadari ada memar di tulang pipi kanannya. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

"Aku–" Kai saem terdiam saat tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menyentuh wajahnya pelan. Hatiku mencelos, perasaanku menulak seketika.

"Saem terluka." Bisikku lirih. Pria didekatku ini lantas terdiam sebelum menghela nafas.

"Bukan apa-apa," Balasnya ketus. "Hanya luka kecil karena aku bertindak bodoh dengan menolong orang yang bukan siapa-siapaku."

 _Deg!_

Mendadak hatiku bergetar. Entah kenapa, aku menjadi merasa sedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kai saem. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku menyesali telah bersikap buruk padanya, padahal dia yang menolongku, mengobatiku dan bersedia membawaku pulang. Bahkan dia terluka karenaku. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatiku. Entah itu rasa bersalah, menyesal, atau sedih. Mataku seketika terasa basah, aku tercekat saat setetes air mata turun dengan sendirinya.

"Maafkan saya saem, karna sudah bersikap kasar dan..dan–" Suaraku tercekat ditenggorokan, aku lantas mendongak menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Padahal saem terluka karna menolongku, maafkan aku." Lalu dengan memalukan aku menangis keras didepannya. Aku bingung sendiri kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Jangan seperti itu. Biar sampai babak belur pun, aku akan tetap menolongmu dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitinmu."

 _Nyuut~_

Hatiku seketika luluh mendengar ucapan Kai saem. Belum pernah aku merasa senyaman ini saat bersama seseorang. Dan tanpa sadar, tanganku terangkat memeluk Kai saem dan menangis sejadi-jadinya didadanya. Ada banyak beban yang berusaha kutahan, dan kali ini aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya sehingga aku terisak hebat. Aku juga merasakan sepasang lengan kuat balas memelukku.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih saem." Bisikku. Kai saem lalu berguman pelan sambil menepuk lembut kepalaku.

"Sudah, jangan dramatis seperti ini. Kamu seperti bukan si Burung Hantu, muridku yang paling badung." Ucapnya terkekeh. Aku hanya mengguman tak jelas, mataku terpejam. Dalam hati aku merenung, berjanji bahwa mulai sekarang aku akan bersikap baik pada Kai saem, baik sebagai guru matematikaku ataupun tetanggaku. Dia sudah menyelamatkanku malam ini. Dia sudah menjadi pahlawanku.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc!**

Ps. Buat yang minta dipanjangin –Laxy sharenya per bab, jadi ya segitu adanya. Ngga kurang ato lebih wkwkwk.

Terimakasih buat komentar semuaa ^^

See u next chap ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan wajah kaku dan badan kesakitan. Dengan susah payah mencoba duduk di tempat tidur. Yang bisa kuingat saat bangun tadi hanya dua hal: luka-luka ini dan adegan pelukan dengan Kai saem semalam. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih dominan memenuhi kepalaku. Aku lantas menatap perban yang membalut lenganku dengan prihatin. Bayangan wajah Kai saem melintas di ingatanku kemudian bibirku tanpa sadar mengulum sebuah senyum, tapi seketika aku langsung tersadar. Eh, aku ini kenapa? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti gadis yang semalam baru kencan romantis? Jangan-jangan tidak hanya badanku yang cedera karena insiden kemarin, tapi juga otakku...dan hatiku.

NO!

"Soo, bangun!" Seruan Eoma terdengar setelah gedoran pintu tiga kali.

"Aku sudah bangun kok," Sahutku.

"Tumben sekali. Apa ini pertanda jika siang nanti akan hujan, ya?" Kudengar Eoma berguman dan aku mendengus. Aku lalu beranjak ke depan cermin, dengan hati-hati melepas plester di wajahku. Memar di tulang pipiku sudah bengkak dan membiru, membuatku terlihat persis seperti zombie. Sekarang aku baru mengerti bahwa make-up bisa berguna disaat seperti ini. Jika bagi gadis lain make up untuk mempercantik diri, bagiku berguna untuk menghindar dari interogasi orangtuaku tentang memar ini. Yah, paling tidak, untuk mencegah Eoma memanggil polisi atau ambulans. Well, sedikit berlebihan memang.

Kemarin malam aku berhasil lolos dari pertemuan maut dengan Appa dan Eoma karena kebetulan Sanha yang membuka pintu, jadi aku bisa langsung kabur ke kamar. Lalu saat Eoma menyuruhku makan malam, aku mengatakan jika aku sudah makan di luar dan sedang sibuk mengerjakan PR, padahal sebenarnya aku sedang merawat lukaku dengan perut keroncongan. Hah, tapi untung saja kemarin aku berhasil menggagalkan rencana Kai saem untuk ikut masuk ke rumah dan menjadi juru bicara tentang kronologis peristiwa semalam. Aku meyakinkan Kai saem bahwa lebih baik jika aku sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya pada orangtuaku tanpa melibatkan orang lain, apalagi wali kelasku. Dia percaya begitu saja dengan ucapanku dan mau meninggalkanku di depan rumah.

Wkwkwk!

Kena kau! Coba saja jika Appa dan Eoma tahu apa yang terjadi, seratus persen aku akan dimarahi dan mendapat pencerahan panjang lebar semalaman penuh dan aku malas membayangkannya. Mereka juga tidak akan mempertimbangkan bahwa akulah korban. Bahkan jikapun aku bercerita aku sempat memukul berandalan itu dengan gagah berani, mereka tidak akan bangga dan malahan akan menambah panjangnya rentetan ceramahannya. Pokoknya, jika aku terlibat masalah, berarti akulah yang bersalah. Tidak adil bukan? Aku lantas mengintip ke luar kamar. Eoma sepertinya sedang sibuk didapur dan suara Appa terdengar dari ruang tengah. Jalur ke kamar mandi bebas hambatan. Dengan mengendap-endap, aku menuruni tangga menuju kamar mandi. Aku tidak berniat mandi, hanya ingin mencuci muka dan mengelap badan, itu pun jika aku sanggup mengangkat gayung. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, masuk, lalu menutupnya dalam hitungan detik, tapi–

"KYA!" Aku melongo, segera membekap mulut Sanha setelah menguasai keadaan. Tadi aku kaget melihat Sanha dengan wajah penuh busa ada di kamar mandi, dan anak itu juga kaget mendengar teriakanku, jadi kami berakhir dengan saling berteriak.

"Sanha, ada apa?" Appa mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi ada kecoak dan Sanha sangat takut, tapi aku sudah mengusirnya," Sahutku masih membekap mulut bocah tersebut sebelum suara langkah Appa yang menjauh terdengar. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Aw!" Aku menjerit kecil saat Sanha dengan kurang ajar menggigit tanganku. Lega apanya? Masih ada masalah dari bocah nakal ini.

"Sanha tidak takut kecoak," Tegasnya, seolah kata-kataku tadi sudah menyinggung harga dirinya yang terdalam.

" _I don't care_! Yang penting sekarang cepat keluar dari kamar mandi!" Seruku.

"Enak saja! Sanha yang duluan mandi."

"Pokoknya cepat keluar atau kau mau kujitak?"

"Siapa takut? Sanha juga bisa mengadu ke Eoma." Tantangnya tak mau kalah. Mulutku terbuka, tapi tidak jadi bicara. Aku merasa kalah telak jika sudah menyangkut Eoma.

"Ya sudah." Aku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi sebagai pecundang yang kalah dari bocah tujuh tahun. Tapi lebih baik mengalah daripada bertengkar di kamar mandi dan mengundang kehadiran Eoma yang berarti masalah bagiku. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi dengan susah payah di wastafel, aku berganti pakaian sambil memikirkan cara sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat. Dalam artian , tanpa bertemu Appa-Eoma dan tidak mengambil risiko berdesakan di bus yang memungkinkan luka di lenganku tersenggol dan terasa perih lagi. Sakit di perutku juga belum sembuh benar. Jika aku memanggil taksi, Appa dan Eoma pasti akan curiga. Lagipukla, aku juga tidak punya uang untuk membayar taksi ke sekolah. Aku menghela napas. Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Terpaksa aku menjatuhkan harga diriku dan mengambil handphone. Nomor telepon rumah Paman Cha sempat kusimpan di memori HP-ku. Aku menghubunginya, lalu dengan deg-degan menunggu telepon dijawab.

"Halo?" Terdengat suara di seberang sana.

"Halo? Kai saem? Ini Burung hantu. Bisa tolong jemput saya di depan rumah, tidak?"

"Burung hantu?" Kai saem sepertinya kaget dan tidak menyangka mendapat telepon dariku. Aku juga tidak menyangka memiliki pikiran untuk menelpon dia dan meminta tolong. Hua, hancur sudah harga diriku!

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Lukamu sudah sembuh? Kamu mau sekolah? Orangtuamu mengizinkan?" Seketika aku kelabakan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kai saem.

"Lukanya sudah baikan. Saya tidak apa-apa," Jawabku sok yakin. "Orangtua saya mengizinkan saya sekolah. Makanya, jika Bapak tidak keberatan, saya mau meminta tolong Kai saem untuk mengantar saya ke sokolah. Biar sekalian, gitu. Saem juga mau mengajar, kan?"

"Kenapa bukan Appamu yang mengantar? Kamu tidak memberitahu tau orangtuamu, ya?!" Tebak Kai saem dengan nada marah. Bingo! Ketahuan deh.

"Kamu ini bagaimana sih? Seharusnya kamu bercerita semua kejadian semalam pada mereka. Kenapa malah menyembunyikannya begitu? Jika lukamu kenapa-napa, mereka kan bisa mengurusnya, mengajak kamu ke dokter..." Sang wali kelas kembali beraksi dengan omelannya. Huh, Kai saem yang menyebalkan datang lagi. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti sih? Sebagai seorang anak, secara manusiawi aku juga takut dimarahi orangtua. Dan apa katanya tadi? Dia menyuruh aku menceritakan semua kejadian semalam? Termasuk adegan peluk-memeluk itu? Yang benar aja. Aku akan merahasiakannya sampai mati.

"Halo? Burung hantu!"

"Eh, iya, Saem?" Aku seketika tersadar dari lamunan. Ternyata pidato Kai saem sudah selesai.

"Tunggu!" Perintahnya. Uhh, akhirnya. Aku menghela naaps lega dan langsung menyambar tas lalu keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga secepat yang aku bisa.

"Appa, Eoma, aku berangkat dulu ya! Sarapannya nanti saja di sekolah, ada tugas yang belum dikerjain." Aku berjalan tergesa melewati ruang makan lalu keluar rumah. Hah rasanya melegakan meski suara protes Eoma masih terdengar karena gaya _slonong girl_ -ku. Fuih, untung saja memar di mukaku tidak ketahuan. Sampai di depan rumah, aku menunggu Kai saem sambil memegangi perutku yang sakit lantaran berjalan cepat-cepat tadi. Walau tidak lecet di luar, perutku jadi kram gara-gara terkena tinju semalam. Sial!

Tak lama kemudian Kai saem datang dengan motornya, lalu tanpa basa-basi aku langsung naik. Seharusnya aku mengucapkan ''selamat pagi'', ''hai'', atau apalah, tadi bodo ah. Lagipula dia juga tidak protes. Di atas motor yang melaju pelan, wajahku diterpa angin dan itu membuatku harus menahan ringisan kecil. Aku melirik Kai saem yang tidak bicara satu patahpun sedari tadi. Tapi omong-omong, ini untuk yang kedua kalinya aku dibonceng Kai saem, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda antara semalam dan sekarang. Bukan karena semalam tanganku memeluk pinggangnya, dia menggenggam tanganku atau bagaimana, tapi yang terasa berbeda adalah dia sendiri. Kai saem sekarang dengan Kai saem semalam rasanya seperti dua orang yang berbeda. Saat ini, dia seperti seorang pria tiga puluhan dengan aku seorang gadis umur belasan. Dia bisa terlihat berbeda sekali karena memakai kemeja dan kacamata, atau kaus dan celana pendek. Seperti aktor yang memerankan dua karakter berbeda. Karena aku sadar sekarang dia jadi Kai saem, guru matematikaku, aku menepuk bahunya.

"Saem, nanti tolong turunkan saya sebelum tikungan sekolah, ya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu mau pipis di semak-semak?" Aku menautkan alisku yang mendadak berkedut. Sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi Kai saem, wali kelasku yang menyebalkan, bukan pahlawan kerenku semalam.

"Saya hanya tidak enak terlihat bersama saem."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurut skenario kemarin, karena kejadian di kantin itu, seharusnya saem dan saya kan musuhan. Jadi akan aneh, jika ada yang meliat hari ini kita datang ke sekolah bersama seperti dua murid yang baru pacaran."

"Memangnya kenapa jika kita dilihat seperti dua murid yang baru pacaran? Kamu takut Chanyeol melihat kita lalu cemburu? Kalian sudah jadian, ya? Malang sekali anak itu."

"Saem, turunkan saya sebelum tikungan!" Tegasku kesal. Ampun deh, susah sekali sih bicara ' _benar_ ' dengan orang ini. Namun begitu dia berhenti ditempat yang aku minta.

"Terimakasih, saem." Ucapku begitu turun dari motor di tikungan sebelum sekolah. Rasanya agak canggung bicara dengan Kai saem jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak berani menatapnya.

"Ini," Kai saem menyerahkan plester luka bergambar padaku. "Gunakan untuk menutupi memarmu. Jika ada yang bertanya, katakana saja ada bisul besar di mukamu."

"Tidak usah, terimakasih," Tolakku. Yang benar aja, masa aku harus ke sekolah dengan plester bergambar penguin di mukaku? Kenapa tidak beruang sekalian?

"Jika guru lain melihat bekas pukulan di muka kamu itu, ada kemungkinan mereka akan memanggil kamu ke ruang BP. Kamu akan diinterogasi, lalu kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain bisa saja terjadi setelah itu. Kamu akan diceramahi guru BP, mendapat hukuman, mendengar pidato Kwon saem, atau mendapat surat panggilan untuk orangtuamu." Jelasnya panjang lebar yang seketika membuatku ketakutan.

"Tolong pakaikan deh, saem." Pria itu mengangkat alis lalu melakukan apa yang kuminta. Setelah plester terpasang di wajahku, tanpa menatapnya lagi aku langsung berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dan belok ke kantin. Terpaksa aku harus kembali ke TKP kemarin. Aku sangat lapar sekali karena tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin sore. Lagi pula, hanya sebagian anak-anak kelas 2-F dan Bibi kantin yang melihat insiden kemarin, bukannya seluruh warga SMA Seirin. Jadi, aku lebih memilih menyelamatkan perutku yang kelaparan daripada memperdulikan hatiku yang sangat tidak nyaman berada di sini.

"Hei, Kyung!" Sapa seseorang saat aku sedang mengunyah ramen pesananku dengan rakus tanpa mengacuhkan sakit di tulang pipiku saat aku menggerakkan mulut. Aku menoleh, dan sosok Chanyeol tersenyum padaku. Waktu seketika berhenti. Aku terpesona menatapnya dengan mulut penuh mie ramen yang berapa di antaranya terjuntai keluar. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan pagi ini, dengan rambut basah dan jaket hitam yang belum dilepasnya. Waktu berjalan lagi. Aku kembali ke dunia nyata dan tersadar, lalu segera menelan mi di mulutku, mengubah ekspresi bodohku, dan bersikap normal.

"Eh, kau, Yeol!"

"Sepertinya enak!" Ucap pria itu. Semoga ini bukan sindiran untuk cara makanku.

"Kau mau? Aku yang bayar," Tawarku. Aku kembali menyantap ramenku. Tapi sekarang dengan gaya anggun, seolah aku sedang makan malam formal dalam perjamuan kerajaan Inggris dan Pangeran William sedang melirikku. Tapi mana mungkin Pangeran William berniat melirik gadis yang belum mandi?

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah sarapan. Kebetulan saja tadi aku meliatmu duduk sendirian di sini, jadi aku berniat menyapamu dulu sebelum ke kelas." Tommy menatap mataku dan tersenyum lebar, senyum yang tak kalah cerah dari matahari diluar sana. Mendadak aku menjadi berbedar dan salah tingkah. Sedikit gGe-er juga, karena aku merasa sepertinya dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang spesial padaku. Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum –aku menjulukinya senyum '' _mematikan_ '' lalu berkata.

"Penguin di pipimu lucu juga, memang ada apa dengan mukamu?"

What?! Andai ini film di kartun, mungkin aku sudah jatuh terjengkal dengan kaki terangkat. Persis seperti adegan Naruto yang jatuh dari kursinya karena kedatangan si nenek tua, eh Nona Tsunade maksudnya. Aku kira dia akan mengatakan hal-hal romantis dengan nada merayu padaku, seperti: '' _matamu indah, ya_ ," atau '' _rambutmu cantik_ '', atau paling tidak, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang aku, bukannya pengiun di mukaku.

"Hanya luka kecil. Kemarin tak sengaja tergores ujung rak buku," Dustaku. Chanyeol membulatkan bibir lalu mengangguk. Setelahnya kami saling diam. Otakku berputar mencari bahan obrolan, tapi yang ada di kepalaku saat ini hanya plester penguin di mukaku. Awas saja si Kai menyebalkan itu!

"Kyung, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi bagaimana ya, aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa mengatakannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil melirikku salah tingkah. Aku menatap padanya.

"Soal apa?" Tanyaku sok _cool_ , padahal aslinya aku sedang berdebar. Jangan-jangan dia akan mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Eh, tapi tidak usah berharap dulu, siapa tahu ini cuma soal plester bergambar penguin lagi. Ragu-ragu Chanyeol menjawab.

''Ini soal perasaanku."

 _Bruss!_

Air yang tadinya akan kuminum setelah selesai makan muncrat membasahi meja dengan tidak elitnya. Bibi kantin yang melihat kejadian itu melotot marah padaku, sementara Chanyeol mengernyit, melihatku dengan pandangan aneh seolah aku baru saja berakrobat menyemburkan api dari mulut.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tersedak. Ah, iya. Oh ya, mau bicara apa tadi?" Ucapku salah tingkah sambil mengelap meja kantin dengan tissu. Kuharap bumi menelanku sekarang. _God_! Kyungsoo bodoh, kau kembali memperburuk _image_ mu didepan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ya? Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat buntuk membicarakan ini. Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita–"

"Chanyeol!" Terdengar sebuah seruan dari luar kantin. Kami menoleh dan sosok Jimin berjalan memasuki kantin. Aku melirik Bibi kantin yang tampak waswas, namun aku mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa, Kyung?" Tanya Chanyeol dan aku menggelang.

"Yeol! Aku mencarimu sedari tadi, ternyata kau ada di sini. Aku ingin membicarakan soal lomba puisi nanti," Ujar Jimin fokus pada Chanyeol. Dia tidak mengacuhkanku, seolah aku adalah bagian dari tembok kantin. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku mengambil tas dan menyampirkannya di bahu.

"Yeol, aku kekelas duluan, ya," Pamitku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa obrolan kami bisa dilanjutkan saja nanti, tapi aku menjadi malas setelah melihat Jimin yang sepertinya ingin agar aku cepat-cepat menyingkir dari tempat itu. Dengan langkah tak semangat, aku beranjak ke kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang siang ini terdengar lebih merdu daripada biasanya. Mungkin karena aku bersyukur akhirnya bisa keluar dari kelas yang hari ini terasa sangat suram lantaran insiden ramyun kemarin. Aku tidak bicara dengan Luhan seharian, aku juga hanya mengobrol sedikit pada Baekhyun, dan untungnya dia tidak menyinggung-nyinggung sedikit pun soal Sehun. Yang menjadi alasanku bicara hari ini hanya jika teman-teman menanyakan soal penguin lucu di mukaku.

Aku mampir makan siang di kantin sebelum pulang agar nantinya aku tidak usah makan di rumah. Jadi, pulang nanti aku bisa langsung kabur dan bersembunyi di kamar seharian.

Matahari bersinar terik dan keadaan sekolah sudah sepi. Sambil makan, aku bingung memikirkan bagaimana caraku pulang tanpa harus naik bus dan berdesakan. Tidak mungkin aku minta diantar pulang Kai saem. Sudah cukup aku terlibat dengannya. Jadi siapa yang bisa kumintai tolong ya? Oh! Sehun! Kenapa tidak sedari tadi aku kepikiran pada anak itu ya? _Partner in crime_ ku itu bisa dimanfaatkan untuk mengantar-jemput aku setiap hari. Aku segera mengambil HP di tas dan menghubunginya. Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun muncul di kantin, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kenapa lama?" Seruku saat dia berjalan kearahku. Matanya berputar malas.

"Kau fikir tidak ada macet? Bodoh! Sudah minta tolong, marah-marah pula. Kau fikir menyenangkan terkena panas eh?" Protesnya yang membuatku nyengir lebar.

"Hehehe maaf." Ujarku. "Ayo pulang!" Ajakku yang dianggui olehnya. Kami lalu berjalan beriringan keluar kantin menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Di dekat lapangan basket, tanpa sengaja kami berpapasan dengan Luhan serta Jimin. Sial, kenapa bisa kebetulan begini? Bumi, telan aku sekarang. Aku ingin lenyap saja rasanya. Ini _timing_ yang buruk.

"Eh, hai Lu! Kenapa belum pulang?" Sapa Sehun semangat begitu melihat Luhan. Senyum tampannya terbentang lebar. Luhan melirikku sekilas sebelum menjawab.

"Ada rapat OSIS," Jawabnya datar, kemudian dia dan Jimin melewati kami dengan cueknya, seolah aku bagian dari tiang lapangan basket disana. Hebat! Kesalahpahaman ini semakin parah. Sekarang Luhan pasti benar-benar menyangka aku dan Sehun pacaran. Dia pasti membenciku.

"Kenapa dia tidak menyapamu Kyung?" Tanya Sehun curiga saat mereka berdua sudah berjalan menjauh. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dengan cuek. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteriak memaki Sehun dan memukul mukanya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia sepenuhnya atas apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Luhan. Kami kembali melangkah, berkendara pulang menuju rumahku.

"Mau mampir?" Tawarku pada Sehun ketika tiba di depan rumah.

"Ada komik baru?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang saja. Nanti sore aku ada latihan band. Aku mau tidur sebentar." Ucapnya yang seketika membuatku merasa kecewa, padahal aku ingin sekali dia mampir agar aku bisa bercerita padanya.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati, ya. Makasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Nanti aku akan menelfonmu" Ucapku datar. Pria itu menatap raut wajahku lalu sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu. Akhirnya dia melepas helmnya.

"Heh, Kyung, berapa lama sih aku menjadi temanmu? Kau tak bicara pun aku paham jika kau punya masalah dan ingin bercerita padaku. Dari sekolah tadi aku sudah menuggumu untuk bicara, jika kau membutuhkanku, tapi ternyata gengsimu masih setinggi tiang listrik. Dasar bodoh!" Sehun turun dari motornya lalu merangkul tubuhku yang lebih kecil. Aku lantas tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Menggandengnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Bukannya gengsi, aku malas saja mengatakannya padamu. Bagus sekali kau peka padaku." Sehun mendecih, mengusak pucuk kepalaku pura-pura sebal. Dengan kehadiran Sehun, aku bisa langsung kabur ke kamar begitu memasuki rumah. Sehun sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Eoma sebelum menyusulku ke atas. Pria itu sudah sering bermain ke rumah dan sangat akrab dengan Appa, Eoma, juga Sanha. Sampai di kamar, aku langsung melempar tas sembarangan di tempat tidur lalu melepas sepatu. Sehun masuk dan duduk di kursi meja belajar.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, mengamatiku. "Omong-omong, kenapa ada plester dipipimu?" Aku beranjak ke depan cermin dan seketika kaget sendiri. Ternyata plester bergambar penguin di mukaku ini _eye-catching_ sekali. Pantas orang-orang bertanya dan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Hm, aku jadi curiga jika Kai saem sengaja memberiku plester konyol seperti ini untuk lucu-lucuan dan mengerjaiku. Dasar tuh orang iseng!

"Aku bertengkar, dikeroyok, lalu terkena pukul," Jelasku. Kenapa kedengarannya preman sekali, ya?

"APA?!" Sehun seketika langsung kaget. Matanya melotot.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak aku? Kau ikut tawuran? Sejak kapan? Melawan sekolah mana?" Tanyanya semangat.

"Enak saja tawuran. Aku ini murid baik-baik kok. Lagian tawuran sudah tidak zaman."

"Jadi kau bertengkar untuk apa? Eh, sejak kapan kau bisa bertengkar?"

"Bukan bertengkar sih. Aku dikeroyok lantaran ada berandalan yang dendam padaku. Tapi untung saja ada seseorang yang menolongku, jadi aku hanya mengalami lecet-lecet." Jelasku, aku tidak menceritakan bahwa sumber masalahku dengan berandalan itu adalah Luhan. Aku juga tidak mengatakan bahwa orang yang menolonku adalah Kai saem. Lagi pula, aku sudah telanjur bercerita yang jelek-jelek tentang Kai saem pada Sehun.

"Coba kulihat lukamu." Sehun mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku, segera saja aku menunjukkan perban di lenganku dan pelan-pelan membuka plester di mukaku.

"Kau juga sih. Kau ini perempuan tapi kenapa mencari masalah dengan para berandalah hah?" Omelnya tampak kesal. "Untung saja mukamu tidak kenapa-napa."

"Jika aku ini Inu-Yasha, pasti tidak akan kenapa-napa. Tapi berhubung aku hanya manusia biasa, ya wajar saja jika aku bisa sakit. Salah gerak sedikit saja, lukaku rasanya perih sekali. Bukannya prihatin dan menolong ku, kau malah ngomel-ngomel begitu."

"Kau juga sih, kenapa hobi sekali mencari masalah," Sehun masih ngotot, tapi kemudian dia mengalah.

"Oke, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolongmu? Kau mau membuat perhitungan dengan berandalan itu?"

"Perhitungan apa? Perhitungan matematika? Jangan membuat masalah lagi. Aku hanya minta tolong padamu untuk mengantar-jemputku ke sekolah agar aku tidak berdesak-desakan di bus sampai lukaku membaik. Bagaimana?" Ucapku tanpa sadar dengan nada berharap.

"Hanya itu? Yap, itu masalah gampang." Sahut Sehun, membuatku tenang.

"Tapi kau juga harus membantuku mendekati Luhan ya. Aku ingn lebih akrab dengannya menjelang ulang tahunnya agar dia mengundangku. Mana mungkin kan aku datang tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar?"

"Eh, soal itu. Um, bagaimana ya.." Aku seketika menatapnya ragu dan dia mengernyit, tatapannya matanya seolah menyuruhku bicara, dan dengan menghela nafas diiringi perasan terpaksa, aku menceritakan tentang kesalahpahaman Luhan yang menyangka aku dan Sehun pacara, juga pertengkaran kami. Tapi tanggapan Sehun setelah mendengar cerita itu di luar dugaanku.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan padanya bahwa kita hanya berpura-pura?!" Serunya terdengar marah. Aku merengut.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan, tapi dia terlanjur emosi dan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Aku kan kesal padanya.," Balasku mencoba membela diri, namun dia masih marah.

"Wajar dia seperti itu, dia sedang emosi. Seharusnya kau mengerti. Apa susahnya menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan? Dia pasti mengerti jika kau mau menceritakan semuanya. Jika kau tidak emosi, pasti semua tak akan begini." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia menatap jengah kearahku. Harga diriku kembali sakit. Kenapa dia jadi menyalahkanku?

"Kenapa kau marah padaku? Semua ini kan juga terjadi karna kau yang menyuruhku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu didepan Rose! Dan bukan salahku juga jika Jimin tanpa sengaja melihatnya."

"Aku tidak membicarakan itu. Tapi, bisa-bisanya kau mengorbankan diriku hanya karna kau kesal atas kata-katanya. Harusnya kau fikirkan perasaanku sebelum kau membalas Luhan dan menyalahkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa berfikir apapun saat itu. Aku terlalu _shock_ karna dia yang kuanggap sahabat bisa bicara hal buruk tentangku!"

"Jika begitu, jelaskan semuanya. Masalah selesai kan? Dan dia tak mungkin berfikir buruk tentangmu. Dan ya, jika kau sudah tau Luhan salah paham, kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjemputmu? Dia juga melihat kita tadi. Ah, dia pasti berfikir kita benar-benar pacaran. Jangan-jangan, kau sengaja melakukan itu untuk membalasnya ya? Untuk menyakiti perasaannya? Teman macam apa kau ini!" Aku berdiri, menunjuk tepat kearahnya. Sudah cukup dia berfikir buruk tentangku.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Bisa-bisanya kau berfikir dan menuduh hal rendah tentangku! Aku juga tidak tahu Luhan masih disekolah dan aakan melihat kita. Kau sangat egois sehun! Yang kau fikrkan hanya perasaanmu, hubunganmu dengan Luhan, lalu bagaimana dengan aku, sahabatmu sendiri!" Aku menunjuk diri sendiri dan tanpa sadar berteriak. Tapi Sehun mendecih dan ikut berdiri.

"Perasaanmu? Memang kau punya perasaan? Jika iya, seharusnya kau minta maaf pada Luhan sekarang dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman bodoh ini"

"Aku tak merasa perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak salah!"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!" Ucapnya lalu keluar dari kamar. Aku terduduk lemas. Hebat! Aku kehilangan satu sahabat lagi. Aku kesal pada Sehun. Aku kira dia akan mengerti perasaanku. Tapi apa? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Kenapa semua lebih buruk lagi? Aku tidak yakin dengan apa pun saat ini, kecuali satu hal, Sehun tidak akan mengantarku ke sekolah besok.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks all ^^

See u next chapter :*


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Eoma, aku keluar sebentar, ya," Pamitku pada Eoma yang sedang menyiram tanaman, ditemani Sanha yang sedang bersepeda di halaman.

"Jangan mencuri buah di tempat Paman Cha lagi, ya!" Pesannya, membuatku mendengus.

"Eoma tenang saja. Di sana kan sudah ada satpamnya. Aku tidak mungkin berani!" Aku mengingatkan. _You know_ lah siapa yang kusebut satpam disini. "Aku pergi ya Eoma!"

"Sanha mau ikut!" Bocah itu berseru sambil mengayuh sepedanya ke arahku.

"Tidak boleh! Aku malas menjagamu. Aku mau ke rumah teman," Tolakku. Yang benar saja mengajak bocah ini?

"Sanha bisa bermain sepeda sendiri, tidak usah dijaga," Rengeknya.

"Tidak boleh, sayang," Larang Eoma, membuat bocah itu merengut. "Burung hantu boleh bermain sepeda keluar, kenapa Sanha tidak boleh?" Rajuknya.

"Jangan memanggil 'Burung Hantu' begitu sayang. Panggil Kyungsoo Noona dong."

"Ah, biarkan!" Sahut Sanha. Anak itu memang makhluk Tuhan yang paling nakal.

"Eoma takut Sanha tersesat atau ditabrak kendaraan. Kalau Kyungsoo noona sempat, nanti kamu ditemani main sepeda keluar," Bujuk Eoma. Aku memandang Sanha sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Makanya kau harus menurut padaku, baru setelah itu aku akan menemanimu bermain sepeda keluar." Sanha menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak mau! Sanha bisa meminta tolong pada Uncle Kai. Dasar Burung Hantu jelek!" Ejeknya, membuatku melotot dan siap menyemburnya sebelum Eoma menahanku.

"Sudah! Jangan ribut-ribut lagi, Sanha bermain sepeda di sini saja ya, menemani Eoma." Bocah itu merengut, namun dia menurut.

Aku lantas mulai mengayuh sepedaku ke luar pintu gerbang, tapi sempat kudengar Eoma berguman, ' _Sepertinya kemarin Eoma melihat mawar kuning ini ada empat, kenapa sekarang tinggal tiga?_ ' Mengabaikannya, aku segera meluncur ke jalanan sambil diam-diam menahan senyum. Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah rumah Paman Cha, tapi agar Eoma tak curiga atau dipergoki si nakal Sanha, aku sengaja naik sepeda dan memilih jalan memutar. Di jalan, aku kembali menimbang-nimbang rencana konyolku untuk pergi ke rumah Paman Cha. Tidak ada motif kriminal dalam kunjunganku kali ini. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan _bilateral_ ku dengan Kai saem dan berterima kasih. Tiga hari ini dia sudah rutin mengantar-jemputku ke sekolah –Karna Sehun masih marah– sehingga aku tidak usah repot-repot menaiki bus dan mengkhawatirkan luka-lukaku. Aku juga ingin memberitahu bahwa mulai besok aku tidak perlu diantar-jemput lagi karena lukaku sudah baikan. Tiga hari ini aku selalu berdebar jika pergi ke sekolah bersama Kai saem. Tentu saja bukan berdebar dalam arti romantis, tapi berdebar waswas. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ada yang melihat kami bersama. Bisa-bisa tersebar gosip yang tidak-tidak, apalagi dengan wali kelas sendiri. Ih, tidak deh! Dengan tangan kiri, aku meraba mawar yang terselip di punggungku. Biar aman, durinya sempat kubuang di dapur tadi. Mungkin otakku sedang bermasalah atau bagaimana sehingga aku memiliki ide gila tentang proyek bunga perdamaian ini. Tapi biarkan saja, telanjur. Setelah membuka pagar, sepedaku melaju memasuki halaman rumah Paman Cha.

"Permisi!" Teriakku, namun tak ada jawaban. Aku lalu menuju halaman belakang dan menyandarkan sepedaku di pohon terdekat. Jendela kamar Kai saem terbuka. Dimana dia?

"Permisi, Kai saem!" Aku mengintip ke dalam kamarnya, tapi kosong.

"Oi, pencuri manga! Kau mau menyelinap diam-diam di rumahku lagi?" Tegur Kai saem dari atas pohon rambutan dibelakang, mengagetkanku. Aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Menurut saem, apa ada orang yang mau nyelinap diam-diam di rumah orang akan berteriak-teriak memanggil si pemilik rumah?"

"Mungkin saja jika pelakunya adalah orang yang dikenal. Dia sengaja memanggil-manggil si pemilik rumah untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Jika si pemilik rumah ada, dia pura-pura punya keperluan. Jika tidak, barulah dia beraksi." Ucapnya, membuatku mendengus.

"Baik, anggap saja begitu. Berarti saya sedang berada didalam keadaan pertama." Aku mulai jengkel dengan sikap Kai saem. Tapi mengingat tujuanku kemari untuk gencatan senjata, bukan memperuncing pertikaian, aku mencoba sabar dan menahan diri.

"Oh begitu. Ada keperluan apa? Pohon mangganya sudah tidak berbuah lagi. Lagipula tanganmu masih terluka. Jadi belum bisa memanjat, kan?" Sindirnya, membuatku ingin sekali melemparinya dengan batu kerikil saja. Aku jadi ingin mengurungkan niat memberikan petisi perdamaian ini. Tapi bagaimanapun menyebalkannya, dia sudah banyak membantuku. Anggap saja aku sedang balas budi.

"Saya hanya ingin berterima kasih karena Saem sudah banyak menolong saya. Sudah menyelamatkan saya saat dikeroyok berandalan itu, juga sudah mau mengantar saya ke sekolah beberapa hari ini. Saya mau berterima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Hanya segitu saja?" Kai saem tersenyum mengejek. Menyebalkan sekali! Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Mungkin dia tidak hanya merasa sedang di atas pohon, tapi juga di atas angin.

"Mh, semenjak pertemuan pertama, saya dan saem selalu terlibat masalah. Dan sebagian besar masalah itu adalah ulah saya, jadi saya ingin meminta maaf. Bagaimana jika kita memulai semuanya dari awal, hubungan yang baik dan jauh dari masalah?" Aku mengambil bunga yang tersembunyi di balik bajuku. Kemudian dengan enggan, aku berjinjit dan mengacungkan bunga itu pada Kai saem.

"Mawar kuning lambang persahabatan. Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi apa saem mau menjadi teman saya?" Kai saem memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya dalam beberapa detik. Mungkin dia sedang berfikir, kenapa gadis badung dan calon kriminal masa depan sepertiku bisa melakukan hal gila begini. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa begini. Hua!

"Mh." Kai saem lalu mempermainkan mimik wajahnya, seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Aku jadi kesal. Ih, sok mikir sekali sih orang ini. Aku kan hanya mengajak berteman, bukannya mengajak tawuran.

"Ya sudah, yang penting kamu tidak macam-macam jika kita berteman. Jangan minta nilai tambahan atau contekan ulangan." Kai saem membungkuk dan mengambil mawar kuning dari tanganku.

"Ayo naik, mungkin kita bisa latihan mengobrol sebagai teman tanpa keinginan untuk saling memukul." Aku menurut, memanjat pohon rambutan itu lalu duduk di sebelah Kai saem sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kaki. Sepertinya semua sesuai rencana, aku bisa berbaikan dengan wali kelasku.

"Oh ya, pertama aku mau bertanya dulu. Mawar ini hasil curian atau didapat dengan jalan halal?" Tanyanya sambil memainkan mawar kuning di tangannya.

"Penting ya? Jika saya bilang itu hasil curian, apa saem akan mengomeli atau mengejek saya?"

"Untuk menjaga perdamaian, sepertinya tidak."

"Saya mengambil dari kebun ibu saya tanpa izin. Secara teknis itu disebut mencuri, tapi secara hukum itu disebut tindakan kriminal tanpa korban."

"Seperti menyelinap masuk ke kamar orang untuk mengambil komik milik sendiri? Tindakan kriminal tanpa korban?"

"Saem akan membahasnya dan memancing keributan?" Aku menaikkan sebelas alis, menatap Kai saem.

"Tidak, tapi hanya untuk mempertahankan perdamaian ini lebih lama." Kai saem memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum, kembali kubandingkan Kai saem yang sedang mengajar matematika dengan keponakan Paman Cha yang sedang duduk di atas pohon rambutan dengan kaus oblong dan celana pendek di hadapanku.

"Sekarang saem benar-benar bukan seperti guru saya. Kadang saya berfikir saem punya kepribadian ganda."

"Saem? Saya? Apa kita bisa mengobrol biasa seperti waktu kencan malam minggu dulu? Panggil aku Kai. Kita kan sudah menjadi teman. Bicara biasa saja seperti kau mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasmu. Lagipula umur kita tidak berbeda jauh kok." Aku mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Memangnya selisih sepuluh tahun menurutmu saem, eh kamu, tidak berbeda jauh?"

"Apa?!" Kai kelihatan kaget sekali.

"Jadi kau mengira aku setua itu? Selisih sepuluh tahun? Ternyata tipuan kacamata dan akting _orang tua_ itu berhasil."

"Tipuan kacamata? Maksudnya?" Aku tak mengerti dan Kai tertawa.

"Sebenarnya mataku masih normal. Kacamata yang biasa kupakai hanya untuk gaya-gayaan agar kelihatan seperti guru, dewasa, dan berwibawa. Aslinya umurku baru 23 tahun. Enam tahun yang lalu, aku seusiamu. Hanya saja dulu, waktu masih SMA, aku tidak suka membuat ulah seperti kamu."

Apa? Jadi dia masih muda? Hm, jika dilihat-lihat dari dekat, benar juga sih. Dia masih muda dan tampan? Eh –APA?

"Ih, enak saja!" Aku bicara pura-pura marah. "Tapi aku juga sempat berikir, pantas kadang-kadang kau terlihat keren seperti lelaki SMA," Gumamku, tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Tapi kenapa kamu bisa mengajar di sekolah? Setahuku perlu proses panjang dan lama agar bisa menjadi guru, apalagi guru SMA," Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku benar-benar berharap Kai tidak mendengar gumaman '' _keren_ ''-ku tadi.

"Aku dekat dengan Kwon saem. Jadi saat aku berkata aku baru lulus dari universitas jurusan matematika, beliau menawarkan pekerjaan ini. Lagipula aku kan hanya guru pengganti. Jika ingin menjadi jadi guru sungguhan, mungkin aku harus banyak pengalaman dulu." Kai menatap padaku, membuatku canggung.

"Tadinya kupikir menjadi guru itu gampang dan tidak ada tantangannya, ternyata ini pekerjaan yang cukup berbahaya, apalagi jika seorang murid menyelinap masuk ke kamar kita dan melihat kita sedang topless." Ucapnya, membuat wajahku memanas. Sial!

"Bagaimana jika kita anggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada?"

"Tidak bisa dong. Itu mungkin pengalaman sekali seumur hidup. Aku akan mengingatnya terus sampai mati," Ujar Kai dengan nada bangga. Aku mengernyit. Orang yang aneh!

"Omong-omong, jadi karena kau dekat dengan Kwon saem, kau membela Jimin saat kejadian di kantin waktu itu?"

"Oh itu. Kejadian di kantin itu, aku tidak memihak. Waktu itu memang kamu yang bersalah."

"Tapi bukan aku yang membawa nampan berisi ramyun panas dan menumpahkannya pada orang yang kutabrak," Aku membela diri.

"Dia tidak sengaja."

"Seharusnya dia berjalan menggunakan mata."

"Kamu juga tidak."

"Tapi waktu itu aku tidak membawa makanan atau minuman yang bisa tumpah dan mencelakakan orang."

"Bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya kau membalas dengan menumpahkan ramyun panas itu padanya hanya karena terprovokasi nama _'Chanyeol'_.." Mulutku terbuka, tapi aku tidak tahu akan bicara apa. Aku benar-benar kaget karna Kai tahu soal Chanyeol yang terlibat kejadian itu. Aku menghela napas menahan emosi.

"Sepertinya pertemanan ini tidak akan berhasil. Lebih baik kesepakatan soal berteman tadi dibatalkan. Mungkin lebih baik jika kita menjadi guru dan murid saja, Kai saem." Aku turun dari pohon dengan kesal lalu melangkah hendak mengambil sepeda. Sebelum Kai saem menyusul turun mengejarku, lalu menahanku dengan menangkap lenganku. Lengan yang masih ada bekas memarnya.

"Aw!" Teriakku kesakitan.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." Dia segera melepaskan tangannya. "Dengar, aku mau kita berteman. Aku tidak akan membicarakan soal ini lagi. Memang kita bertentangan dalam beberapa hal, atau banyak hal, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menjadi teman, kan?"

"Terserah, jika itu maumu. Lagipula aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padamu."

Kai memandangku dengan tatapan serius, sepertinya dia tersinggung dengan ucapanku. "Bukan, tidak seperti itu. Masa bodoh dengan hutang budi itu. Aku tidak mau kau terpaksa menjadi temanku hanya karena aku pernah menolongmu. Aku mau kau menjadi temanku karena kamu memang menyukaiku," Jelasnya.

"Suka dalam artian tidak membenciku," Tambahnya. Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa ruginya berteman dengannya jika memang dia yang mau? Hanya menjadi teman, bukan sahabat seiya-sekata-sehidup-semati. Aku menatapnya, dia juga balas menatapnya.

"Ya sudah, kita berteman." Kai tersenyum.

''Bagus..'' Dia diam sejenak, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan gaya yang genit. Membuatku mendadak salah tingkah. Sial! Tatapannya itu lho!

"Jadi, sekarang kamu menyukaiku?"

Sialan!

"Dalam artian tidak membencimu," Jelasku dengan gugup lalu berpaling.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubunganku dengan Luhan dan Sehun tidak membaik dalam beberapa hari ini. Kami masih saling mendiamkan. Sementara Baekhyun bersikap netral di antara perseteruan kami. Dia tidak menanyakan bagaimana sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sehun. Mungkin dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membahas soal ini. Aku juga enggan menjelaskan semuanya tanpa di minta. Aku ingin menjalaninya saja, tidak peduli bagaimana nantinya. Aku mengerti Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaanku dan Luhan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya.

Bel pulang berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku dan Baekhyun berjalan pulang menyusuri lorong antar kelas yang mulai sepi. Di depan ruang OSIS, kami berhenti sejenak untuk melihat-lihat mading. Ada ulasan pertandingan basket lengkap dengan foto-fotonya. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah foto Chanyeol dan Kai saem yang ditempel bersebelahan dengan tulisan _IDOL BATTLE_ di bawahnya. Di sebelah artikel itu terdapat pengumuman tentang lomba puisi yang diadakan OSIS.

"Kau tidak ikut lomba karya puisi, Baek? Jurinya kan sastrawan terkenal," Tanyaku pada Baekhyun sambil menunjuk pengumuman itu. Baekhyun yang sedang meresensi buku baru menoleh dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku kan tidak pernah berkata aku suka membuat pusisi."

Oh iya. Baekhyun kan tidak tahu jika aku pernah membaca kumpulan puisi di buku _Cerita Hati_ miliknya.

"Eh, aku lupa bilang. Saat menginap dirumahmu, aku tidak sengaja melihat buku puisimu lalu aku baca. Kau tidak marah kan?" Ucapku dengan waswas. Baekhyun menatapku lalu tiba-tiba beranjak tanpa bicara, membuat perasaanku tidak enak. Gawat sekali jika Baekhyun sampai marah padaku karena masalah ini. Sekarang aku yakin sekali jika buku puisi itu adalah '' _Diary_ '' Baekhyun. Aku berjalan tergesa untuk menyusulnya.

"Maafkan aku ya Baek. Karna aku sudah membaca puisi-puisimu tanpa izin. Aku iseng saja, tidak ada niatan lain. Kalau kau tidak suka aku membaca puisi-puisimu, aku minta maf, aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun tetap melangkah tanpa berkomentar. Aduh, sepertinya ini masalah serius!

"Puisi-puisi itu ungkapan hatimu, ya?" Tanyaku hati-hati. "Baek, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud ingin tahu perasaanmu. Aku kira itu kumpulan puisi biasa. Lagipula kata-katanya terlalu puitis, aku tidak megerti semua maksudnya." Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba, membuatku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tapi kau bisa menangkap kan, apa yang aku tulis?" Tanyanya putus asa. Aku tahu dia tipe gadis tertutup yang tidak biasa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang lain, dan aku merasa bersalah karena sudah _mengintip_ isi hatinya.

"Mh, kau menyukai seseorang yang menurutmu tak bisa kau miliki?" Tebakku, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Ternyata dugaanku benar.

"Itu hal biasa kok, Baek. Semua orang pernah mengalaminya. Kau tidak perlu merasa malu, apalagi padaku, sahabat mu sendiri," Hiburku.

"Apa kau tidak melihat dipuisi itu aku sangat memujanya? Itu sangat memalukan kan?" Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Jujur, aku tidak terlalu memahaminya. Aku kan tidak mengerti bahasa puisi, Ulangan bahasa Indonesia saja aku remidi. Tapi menurutku, yang kau lakukan itu tidak memalukan kok, banyak yang seperti itu. Lihat saja para fangis yang memuja idol mereka yang mungkin berada di belahan bumi lain."

"Masalahnya, dia tidak berada di belahan bumi lain, tapi di sini, di sekolah ini." Sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun melotot menyadari ketidaksengajaannya mengungkapkan rahasia. Aku membola.

"Jadi dia anak Ssekola ini?" Aku terkejut dan jadi penasaran siapa kira-kira pria yang sudah mencuri hati sahabatku ini. Baekhyun tidak menyahut, dia tetap berjalan sambil menunduk. Lebih baik aku tidak mengganggunya sekarang. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih marah padaku soal puisi itu. Saat melintasi ruang guru, aku menoleh ke dalam lewat jendela, ingin tahu apa Kai saem masih di sekolah atau sudah pulang dan berganti status menjadi Kai. Omong-omong, kami menjadi teman akrab sekarang, tapi begitu aku tetap bersikap sebagai muridnya jika di sekolah. Baekhyun belum tahu tentang hal ini, nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada dia.

 _Bruk!_

Pandanganku segera teralih pada Baekhyun saat mendengar suara orang yang bertabrakan, kulihat kertas-kertas suda berhamburan dilantai.

"Maaf Bu, tadi saya tidak memperhatikan jalan," Ucap Baekhyun panik sambil memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Aku ikut berjongkok, tapi tidak ikut memunguti kertas-kertas itu. Aku malah memandang wanita yang ditabrak Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. Cantik sekali! Wanita itu bertubuh langsing, kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya tergerai indah. Dengan senyumannya yang manis dan ramah, dia terlihat anggun sekali. Seharusnya sekolah, dalam artian murid-murid lelaki, gempar oleh kehadiran _idol_ ini. Siapa dia? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sahut wanita itu dengan suara manis, menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat panik dan merasa bersalah. Setelahnya wanita itu pergi membawa kertas-kertasnya.

"Kyung!" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan terheran karna aku masih memandang wanita itu sampai di ujung lorong.

"Baek, wanita itu siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Pegawai baru mungkin. Baru kemarin aku melihatnya."

"Cantik ya, seperti member AOA itu. Seharusnya dia ada dilayar TV, bukannya di balik meja pegawai dan bekerja sampai siang seperti ini," Komentarku. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, lalu kami melanjutkan langkah.

"Baek!" Aku melirik Baekhyun disebelahku. "Aku berjanji tidak akan membicarakan tentang puisimu lagi, atau perasaanmu kepada siapapun itu. Aku juga tak akan mencari tahu tentang pria itu. Tolong anggap saja aku tidak tahu. Tapi sungguh, menurutku puisimu sangat bagus."

"Terimakasih," Ucapnya, entah untuk pujianku atau janjiku untuk menjaga rahasianya. Namun dia tersenyum juga walaupun terliat enggan. Diam-diam aku menghela napas lega. Syukurlah aku tidak kehilangan sabahat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Burung hantu jelek!" Sanha mengejek dari atas pohon mangga.

"Kai, belajarnya sudah ya. Sanha menantangku tahu!" Pintaku pada Kai. _By the way_ , aku sedang latihan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika di ruang tengah. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Kai sedang mengacak-acak lemari pakaian di kamarnya. Juga Sanha yang sedang duduk di atas pohon sambil mengulum lolipop.

"Tujuan kamu kesinikan untuk belajar, bukan kursus jadi Tarzan," Ujarnya. Seperti biasa, aku sedang bermain di rumah Paman Cha untuk menemani Sanha, sekaligus belajar matematika pada Kai karena sedang musim ulangan. Sayangnya, Kai yang menyebalkan itu tidak pernah mau meberi bocoran soal-soal yang akan dikeluarkan untuk ulangan nanti. _No nepotisme_ , begitu!

"Burung hantu, coba lihat. Keren tidak?" Kai menuju ruang tengah sambil menempelkan kemeja biru bergaris di badannya.

"Keren, bajunya," Candaku. "Memang ada acara apa, sampai mencoba baju?"

"Tidak kok. Hanya ingin terlihat keren saja."

"Memakai baju apapun, kamu keren kok," Ucapku keceplosan. Setelahnya aku pura-pura kembali mengerjakan soal. Bodoh, kenapa aku memuji dia seperti itu ya?

"Burung hantu! Lihat Sanha. Burung hantu bisa naik setinggi ini tidak?" Tantang Sanha dari luar. Aku mengernyitkan alis.

"Kai, kenapa kau menaikkan Sanha sampai setinggi itu. Nanti jika jatuh bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Dia bisa pegangan kok. Tenang saja." Sekarang Kai memamerkan kemeja hitam bercoraknya padaku.

"Jika yang ini bagaimana?"

"Bagus." Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihat Kai memakai kemeja itu. Pasti dia menjadi kelihatan lima tahun lebih muda jika memakainya. Eh, berarti umurnya menjadi delapang belas dong. Aneh sekali memiliki guru yang terlihat sebaya dengan kita.

"Burung hantu takut naik pohon, ya? Kalah dong sama Sanha?" Teriak Sanha bangga. Bocah ini rupanya masih berupaya memanas-manasiku.

"Bukannya takut Sanha, Burung hantu hanya tak mau ditempeli ulat bulu yang suka mencari makan disore hari. Ulatnya besar-besar lho, bulunya banyak, membuat gatal, terus paling suka pada anak kecil yang sedang makan lolipop" Ucapku menakut-nakuti dan berhasil.

"Kai uncle, Sanha mau turun!" Rengek bocah itu tiba-tiba dengan suara panik, membuatku tertawa senang. Kai yang sedang mencoba-coba baju lain sambil becermin memandangku kesal.

"Di sana tidak ada ulat bulunya, Sanha."

"Pokonya Sanha mau turun!" Teriak bocah itu ketakutan. Kai menghela napas.

"Awas kamu!" Ancamnya padaku kesal sementara aku tersenyum cengengesan. Sementara Kai keluar menuju halaman belakang, aku berdiri meregangkan badan lalu melirik kamar Kai saem yang kosong. Hehehe...Ide jahilku muncul. Ini kesempatan berharga, aku harus pura-pura melihat-lihat kamar Kai, padahal aslinya aku ingin mencari komik Inu-Yasha yang masih disita. Aku masuk dan melihat-lihat kamar Kai yang lumayan rapi untuk ukuran kamar lelaki. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku mulai mencari-cari komikku di antara tumpukan buku di atas meja. Saat menggeledah rak, tanpa sengaja aku melihat album foto di antara buku-buku tebal miliknya. Aku meraihnya, kemudian membawanya keluar. Sambil duduk, aku mulai membuka-buka album foto itu. Soal komik urusan nanti saja, aku sangat penasaran. Siapa tahu di album ini berisi foto jelek Kai, iya kan? Jadi aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai _barang pertukaran_ untuk diganti dengan komikku nanti, hehe. Saat membuka album itu, tak kutemukan foto masa kecilnya, malahan aku tersenyum melihat foto Kai saat SMA. Dia bergaya gila-gilaan bersama teman-temannya, konyol sekali. Coba saja Kai SMA ini ada di SMAku, dia pasti bisa menjadi saingan berat Chanyeol sebagai siswa idola sekolah. Sekarang aku mengakui Kai itu tampan, tapi kadang tetap saja menyebalkan. Foto-foto lain mungkin diambil saat Kai kuliah. Aku tertawa melihat foto-fotonya dengan rambut agak gondrong. Bagaimana ya, reaksi murid-murid jika melihat Kai saem dengan penampilan seperti ini? Saat membuka halaman berikutnya, aku terkejut melihat foto seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia, tapi di mana ya? Aku berfikir, mengingat-ngingat. Kemudian.. Oh! Ya ampun! Ini kan pegawai baru di sekolah. Di foto ini dia terlihat lebih muda. Kenapa Kai memiliki fotonya, ya? Memang dia siapa? Mataku membesar melihat foto lain yang menampilkan pose mesra gadis itu dengan Kai. Halaman-halaman album selanjutnya dipenuhi foto-foto mereka berdua.

"Jika sudah besar nanti, Sanha bisa naik pohon sendiri. Tidak perlu bantuan Kai uncle lagi. Makanya dari sekarang Sanha harus makan yang banyak agar sehat dan kuat." Suara Kai terdengar, dia dan Sanha nampak masuk ke ruang tengah. Buru-buru aku membalik album tersebut dan mencoba bersikap biasa saja, meski sebenarnya aku masih cukup _shock_ karena foto-foto itu.

"Tapi Sanha juga tidak boleh lupa belajar agar pintar." Kai lalu membawa pandangannya padaku. "Kau tidak mengerjakan soalnya?"

"Istirahat sebentar," Sahutku.

"Sanha saja rajin belajar, tidak malas seperti Burung Hantu." Sanha naik ke kursi lalu duduk sambil menjilat-jilat lolipopnya.

"Ye, yang penting Burung Hantu tidak penakut sepertimu. Sama ulat bulu saja tidak berani," Balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Kai Uncleee!" Rengek bocah itu, membuat Kai memandangku jengkel.

"Sudah, jangan dengarkan dia." Kai lalu meletakkan kertas dan krayon di atas meja di depan Sanha. "Sanha mau belajar menggambar tidak?"

"Mau," Jawab Sanha cepat lalu mulai mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya. Setelahnya Kai menghampiriku yang masih membuka-buka album foto. Aku meliriknya.

"Eh, ini siapa Kai?" Aku membalik halaman album lalu menunjukkan foto perempuan tadi, Kai melihat sekilas dan aku berdebar.

"Itu Mina."

"Mina siapa?"

"Kwon Mina." Aku memutar bola mata malas, bukan itu maksud pertanyaanku, batinku jengkel. Aku menunjuk foto yang menampilkan pose mesra antara Kai dan Mina.

"Dia ini siapanmu?"

"Mantanku."

"Oh!" Seandainya ini film India, pasti ada petir di luar untuk mendramatisir suasana. Aku terkejut, walaupun sebelumnya sudah menebak bahwa gadis ini adalah pacar Kai pada saat foto ini diambil.

"Kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Setelah aku memotong rambut gondrongku." Aku memutar bola mata. Orang ini!

"Kapan itu?" Tanyaku jengkel.

"Sekitar dua tahun lalu, saat masih kuliah. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu kami putus. Di hari kelulusanku, lagi. Ironis sekali. Bukannya bersenang-senang, aku malah patah hati." Suara Kai terdengar getir, lantas dia masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tapi sekarang kan kalian bertemu kembali karena kalian bekerja di tempat yang sama. Dia pegawai baru di sekolah, kan?" Tebakku.

"Jangan-jangan karena dia, kau ingin terlihat keren di sekolah," Lanjutku dengan nada menggoda, mengatakan pikiran yang kudapat setelah melihat Kai merapikan pakaiannya. Kai tidak menyahut. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi aneh. Aku menatap Kai namun dia tidak melihat ke arahku. Terjadi sesuatu didalam hatiku, rasanya dadaku sesak. Aku menghela napas lalu menutup album dan meletakkannya di meja, lantas kembali mengerjakan soal-soal matematika di hadapanku. Tapi bukan angka-angka itu yang sekarang memenuhi kepalaku.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 _Thanks & See u next capter :* :*_


	11. Chapter 10

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sorak menggoda dan siulan jahil terdengar di luar kelas. Bisa dipastikan, Mina saem sedang lewat di depan kelasku. Itulah ritual baru murid lelaki, menggoda wanita cantik itu jika dia lewat di lorong sekolah. Aku yang kebetulan duduk di dekat jendela, lantas ikut melongok. Para murid lelaki sedang memandang Mina saem dengan takjub. Dasar!

"Indah nian makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Andai malaikat sudi turun ke bumi membawa keajaiban yang membuat daku bisa memiliki bidadari surgawi itu," Ujar Mino, pria kelas sebelah, sok puitis sekali.

" _Stop Dreaming_!" Balas Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah pria berwajah sangar-sangar menggemaskan tersebut. "Kau tidak akan menang bersaing dengan Kai saem.

 _What?_

Kai saem? Apa hubungannya dengan Kai saem? Seketika nama itu membuatku menjadi tertarik menguping pembicaraan mereka. Kebetulan mereka mengobrol di seberang luar jendela, dekat dengan bangkuku.

"Jadi, gosip tentang Kai dan Mina saem itu benar?" Suara Mino lalu terdengar sangat kecewa. "Wali kelasmu hebat juga ya? Padahal belum lama Mina saem bekerja di sini, tapi dia sudah berhasil mendekatinya. Kau tahu hal itu dari mana?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari murid perempuan dikelasku, mereka bilang Kai dan Mina saem sempat pacaran saat kuliah dulu. Mereka teman satu kampus," Jelas Chanyeol. Aku terkejut karna ternyata ada yang tahu soal itu.

"Mungkin hanya gosip." Ucap fans Mina saem itu tidak percaya.

"Tapi sumber beritanya dari keponakan Mina saem sendiri, jadi sepertinya itu benar," Ucap Chanyeol yang membuatku terkejut bukan main.

"Keponakan Mina saem ada dikelasmu? Siapa?" Pertanyaan Mino mewakili pertanyaanku pada Chanyeol. "Apa dia secantik Bibinya?" Tambahnya.

"Kwon Jimin, putra Kwon saem kepala sekolah kita.." Seketika, mataku melebar mendengarnya. _What_? Jadi Jimin dan Mina saem memiliki hubungan darah?

"Jadi Mina saem adik Kwon saem?" Mino menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Iya, tapi sepertinya dia bekerja di sini hanya untuk mengisi kursi pegawai adminitrasi yang sedang kosong sampai ada orang tetap yang mendudukinya. Itu juga atas permintaan Kwon saem. Seperti itulah yang kudengar. " Pikiranku langsung bekerja. Aku teringat saat Kai pernah berkata bahwa dia dekat dengan Kwon saem, jadi inilah sebabnya. Dia pernah pacaran dengan adik kepala sekolah itu. Dan mungkin sekarang hubungan mereka sudah seperti dulu lagi. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh yang kurasakan saat melihat foto Kai dan Mina saem kemarin muncul lagi. Aku terkejut dengan perubahan perasaan ini. Hatiku sakit. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Rasanya seperti aku tengah kekurangan oksegen, dadaku sesak sekali.

"Kyung, bisa bicara sebentar tidak?" Suara Luhan tiba-tiba mengusikku. Aku menoleh kepadanya. Dia berdiri di dekat bangkuku dan dengan kikuk menatapku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Tidak sekarang, maaf." Sahutku lantas beranjak keluar kelas dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya saat berpapasan. Pikiranku sedang kacau saat ini. Aku berjalan tergesa melewati anak-anak yang berkeliaran di lorong sekolah. Aku bingung akan pergi ke mana. Yang jelas, aku ingin ke tempat yang tenang. Di ujung lorong, aku memutuskan akan ke perpustakaan. Akhirnya, ada juga hal gawat yang membuatku ingin sembunyi di antara tumpukan buku. Saat melewati kantin, langkahku melambat. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Kai dan Mina saem sedang duduk mengobrol di pojok kantin. Kai saem mengenakan kemeja biru bergaris yang dia pamerkan padaku kemarin. Dan benar, dia terlihat sangat keren. Mina saem terlihat sedang tertawa kecil menanggapi kata-kata Kai saem yang tidak bisa kudengar dari sini. Dia manis sekali. Menghela nafas, aku melanjutkan langkah dengan tergesa. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, aku merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan mesra itu. Aku merasa lega saat memasuki perpustakaan dan melihat hanya ada segelintir murid di sana. Langsung saja aku mengambil sembarang buku lalu duduk di kursi pojok. Aku membuka buku itu, mendirikannya di hadapanku, kemudian merebahkan kepala di atas tanganku yang terlipat di atas meja. Aku mengatur napas untuk menenangkan debar jantungku karena berjalan tergesa tadi. Sekarang waktunya memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya kualami. Kenapa aku tidak nyaman melihat Kai dan Mina saem bersama? Memang kenapa jika mereka berhubungan lagi? Apa urusanku? Lalu, perasaan tidak enak di hatiku ini sebenarnya apa? Kenapa aku merasakannya? Apa karena Kai dan Mina saem? Argh! Sialan. Kenapa aku menjadi bingung seperti ini pada perasaanku sendiri? Aku memejamkan mata, mencoba menyelami perasaanku, tapi yang muncul di benakku hanya bayangan Kai dan Mina saem yang sedang berpose mesra dan tiba-tiba rasa itu muncul lagi. Hatiku sakit. Ya ampun, aku kenapa sih? Apa aku tidak ingin Kai bersama orang lain? Aku tidak suka melihat Kai bersama wanita lain? Tapi kenapa? Eh tunggu dulu, itu kan artinya aku...aku cemburu. Lho, kenapa aku cemburu? Itu kan artinya –aku..suka pada...Kai? Hah?! Aku menyukai Kai?

"Tidak!" Seruku tiba-tiba, seraya bangkit dari kursi dan membuat semua mata menatap ke arahku.

"Kau mengigau ya? Ini perpustakaan, bukan penginapan, jadi jangan tidur di sini,'' Omel si pustakawati sekolah. Murid-murid yang sedang di sanapun menahan tawa melihatku. Sialan! Dengan malu, kuletakkan buku yang tadi kuambil lalu cepat-cepat kabur keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, saat jam istirahat, aku membaca puisi dinding di madding depan ruang OSIS. Puisi itu berisi sepuluh puisi terbaik yang lolos seleksi dalam loma karya puisi yang diadakan saat ini. Tim jurinya adalah sastrawan top dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa sastra dari universitas elite di kota ini. Dekorasi puding itu dibuat _colorfull_ dan sangat keren, agar para siswa tertarik untuk membacanya. Bagi siswa yang berminat ikut lomba selanjutnya, yaitu lomba membaca puisi, bisa memilih puisi mana yang ingin dibawakan di antara kesepuluh puisi ini. Tidak masalah jika penulisnya sendiri yang membacakan puisinya atau siswa lain. Lomba seperti ini baru pertama kali diadakan OSIS sekolahku. Dan yang membuat ide ini adalah Chanyeol, wakil ketua OSIS, yang sekarang ditunjuk menjadi panitia kegiatan ini.

Saat aku masih fokus, Chanyeol tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang OSIS lalu berdiri di dekatku, ikut melihat-lihat puisi dinding. Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Dekorasi puisinya sangat bagus." Pujiku.

"Ah, itu pekerjaan anak-anak dekorasi dan perlengkapan."

"Lomba karya puisinya sukses, ya," Seruku.

"Tapi tujuan acara itu tidak kesampaian," Sahut Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Maksud mu?" Tanyaku. Dia balas menatap padaku dengan malas.

"Aku pergi duluan ya." Pamitnya lalu beranjak meniggalkanku. Hei, kenapa ini? Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi cuek begitu padaku? Padahal akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengan dia sudah dekat sekali. Apa aku terancam akan kehilangan peluang mendekati _gebetan_ kerenku lagi? Apa kehilangan dua sahabat belum cukup parah? Ditambah lagi firasat buruk bahwa aku menyukai Kai saem, wali kelasku sendiri. Rasanya masa remaja yang indah tidak ada di garis nasibku. Namun, sepertinya satu masalah sudah berhasil kutangani. Kemarin aku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku tidak punya perasaan dan tidak boleh punya perasaan apa-apa pada Kai, pria tetanggaku yang juga guru matematikaku itu. Yang aku suka itu hanya Chanyeol, pria pujaanku sejak kelas satu yang sekarang menjadi teman akrabku. Buktinya saat aku menyangka Chanyeol pacaran dengan Jimin, aku cemburu berat. Jadi bisa dipastikan, sebenarnya aku suka Chanyeol, kan?

"Kyung, bisa bicara sebentar tidak?" Aku terkejut oleh kehadiran Jimin yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku. Dia tersenyum manis padaku, mengingatkanku pada sosok nenek sihir jahat yang menawarkan apel beracun pada Putri Salju.

"Tolong, jangan berfikir macam-macam dulu," Lanjutnya, membuatku tersentak. Hah? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Kau ada waktu? Sebentar saja."

"Ingin bicara soal apa?" Tanyaku datar. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi kecurigaan dengan sikap manis Jimin yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin?" Ajaknya. Eits, ini bahaya! Jangan mau Kyung! Hati kecilku berbisik. Lagipula, dia itu keponakan Mina saem, saingan mu untuk mendapatkan Kai saem –WHAT? Aku ini bicara apa sih.

"Oke." Sahutku. Aku tidak merasa sedang bersaing dengan Mina saem dalam hal apa pun kan? Kenapa suara hatiku tiba-tiba menjadi konyol begini, ya? Aku dan Jimin memasuki kantin bersama. Membuat Bibi kantin menatap kami dengan pandangan waswas.

"Tenang Bi, tidak akan ada perang hari ini." Ujarku. "Mungkin," Lanjutku dengan gumanan. Kami lalu duduk di meja dengan dua tempat duduk yang saling berhadapan di pojok kantin. Ini kan tempat Kai dan Mina saem duduk berduaan kemarin, yang membuatku patah hati dan sadar bahwa aku memiliki perasaan pada Kai saem. Eh, kenapa aku menjadi kepikiran seperti itu? Ah, lupakan. Jimin lalu menatapku serius sebelum bicara.

"Pertama, aku mau kau melupakan sebentar masalah kita. Kedua, kau percayalah dengan apa yang aku katakan, dan ketiga jangan memesan ramyun. " Ucap Jimin mengajukan syarat dan aku mengangguk. Jimin menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang.

"Dengar, hal yang sebenarnya sekarang ingin aku lakukan adalah memukul wajahmu karna kau adalah teman yang paling jahat dimuka bumi ini." Jimin memulai kata-katanya. Awal pembicaraan yang membuatku ingin menumpahkan saus di meja ke atas kepalanya, tapi aku menahan diri, ingin tahu ke mana arah percakapan ini.

"Teman macam apa yang tega merebut pria yang disukai sahabatnya sendiri? Dengan acara sok mendukung. _Bokis_ sekali! Tapi sudahlah, bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas sekarang." Jimin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah semua omongan jeleknya tadi tidak berarti apapun. "Aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa Luhan sudah memaafkanmu dan ingin berteman denganmu lagi. Jujur saja, aku juga tdak mengerti. Apa sih kehebatanmu sampai-sampai Luhan masih mau berteman denganmu meski kau sudah menyakitinya?" Aku menatap Jimin dengan pandangan datar.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya sendiri?"

"Memang kau masih mau bicara dengannya? Kemarin Luhan ingin bicara padamu, tapi kau malah pergi. Aku melihatnya sendiri." Oh, jadi kemarin Luhan menghampiriku karna ingin bicara denganku setelah aku mendengar tentang Kai dan Mina saem?

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghindar, saat itu aku punya urusan mendesak."

"Lalu, kenapa selama ini kau tidak mencoba memperbaiki hubungan kalian? Kau memang tak peduli padanya kan? Kau itu egois, keras kepala, dan tidak punya perasaan." Jimin bicara dengan berapi-api, membuat Bibi kantin kelihatan cemas. Untung di kantin sedang tidak banyak siswa, dan tidak ada anak 2-F di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu tidak, Luhan masih peduli meski kau sudah menyakitinya. Luhan bahkan sangat cemas saat kau datang kesekolah dengan muka diplester. Dia tidak percaya bahwa kau sedang menutupi luka seperti yang kau katakan, karna dia yakin kau pasti mendapatkan masalah. Dia khawatir dan sedih. Kau pernah memikirkan dia tidak sih, seperti dia peduli padamu?" Aku tersentak seketika. Kata-kata Jimin membuatku memikirkan Luhan setelah sekian lama aku tidak peduli pada keadaannya. Aku tidak menyangka Luhan ternyata masih memperhatikanku. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Aku terlalu kesal dengan hal-hal jelek yang dia katakan padaku sampai aku melupakan begitu saja persahabatan kami. Kenapa aku jadi pendendam begini? Seharusnya aku mengerti bahwa ketika dia marah itu, dia sedang emosi karena masalah Sehun. Duh bodohnya, kenapa aku menjadi tidak peduli dan egois begini? Luhan saja masih memikirkanku. Kenapa aku melupakan dia?

"Oh ya, Luhan juga bercerita padaku soal kejadian di mall itu. Dan asal kau tahu, dia menjadi temanmu bukan untuk mebalas budi karena pertolonganmu. Dia tulus menjadi temanmu, walau sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku juga tidak ingin kita seperti ini terus."

"Kita?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku dan Luhan," Jelasku mengklarifikasi.

"Kau tidak berpikir sedang membicarakan aku dan kau kan?" Tampang sok Jimin kembali terpasang di mukanya. Seketika aku memasang pose muntah.

"Ew amit-amit, tidak! Aku bicara padamu hanya karna Luhan, sahabatku. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku membuang waktuku untuk bersamamu?" Aku mengangkat sebelas alis.

"Hanya begitu? Ya sudah!" Aku lantas berdiri ingin pergi.

"Tunggu dulu," Tahan Jimin. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ini kartu undangan dari Luhan. Kau ingat kan, besok ulang tahunnya?"

"Tentu saja," Jawabku sambil kembali duduk. Sebenarnya aku sempat lupa, tapi kemarin Baekhyun mengingatkanku. Sempat terfikir olehku memanfaatkan momen ini untuk memperbaiki keadaan, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi aku cuek saja.

"Aku hanya menyarankan, lebih baik nanti sore kau datang kerumahnya. Kami akan mendekor ruangan untuk pesta besok. Luhan pasti seneng melihatmu. Kuharap kau mau bicara dan menyelesaikan masalahmu dengannya. " Setelah bicara begitu, Jimin berdiri.

"Eh, sebentar!" Tahanku. "Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini? Membuat aku dan Luhan berteman lagi? Bukannya kau suka jika aku jauh-jauh darinya?"

"Luhan itu sahabatku dan aku tidak mau melihatnya setiap hari bersedih hanya karna memikirkan orang tak berguna sepertimu." Ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi. Ini baru wujud asli Jimin yang menyebalkan. Aku tersenyum juga karenanya.

"Sialan! Untung aku tidak memesan ramyun!" Seruku. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Jimin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah berkata '' _tidak penting deh_ ''.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumah Luhan dengan sedikit gugup. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika Luhan membuka pintu dan sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku hanya bisa berharap kata-kata Jimin benar, Luhan masih mau berbaikan denganku. Tidak lucu kan, jika aku langsung diusir begitu saja?

 _Klek!_

Pintu terbuka dan Luhan muncul.

"Kyungsoo?" Ujar Luhan nampak kaget, aku menggaruk pipiku dengan kikuk.

"Hai Lu, mmh.." Aku belum sempat melanjutkan ucapanku saat Luhan tiba-tiba memelukku, membuatku melebarkan mata.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maafkan aku ya, sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangmu waktu itu. Kau masih mau berteman denganku kan?" Ucapnya.

"Aku mau, tapi lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku sesak nafas tahu, kau mau berteman denganku atau membunuhku?" Hah. Syukurlah, sepertinya aku tidak akan diusir.

"Eh, maaf!" Luhan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. "Habisnya, aku senang sekali melihatmu datang kerumahku. Kukira kau tidak akan kesini lagi bahkan jika aku mengundangmu ke acaraulang tahunku." Aku menggelang, lantas menyerahkan kotak yang sejak tadi kusembunyikan di belakang punggung.

"Ini untukmu."

"Tapikan ulang tahunku masih besok! Kau lupa ya? Aish, jika begitu kita tidak jadi baikan deh." Ucapnya dengan nada bercanda, membuatku tersenyum.

"Yee, jangan merajuk begitu dong. Ini bukan kado ulang tahun. Ya anggap saja kado baikan. Um, aku ingin minta maaf Lu, aku juga salah. Aku sudah bicara macam-macam padamu."

"Maaf diterima." Ucap Luhan riang. "Eh, tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba dia menatapku serius. "Ini tidak berarti besok kau tidak akan memberiku kado kan?"

"Liat besok saja deh. Jika terdesak, mungkin aku hanya akan memberikan kartu saja." Ujarku cuek sambil seenak hati memasuki rumah.

"Aku tidak terima. Kau kan sudah berjanji akan memberiku hadiah special saat _sweet seventeen_ ku." Protes Luhan sambil mengikutiku masuk.

"Aku berjanji agar kau mau mentraktirku nonton waktu itu. Sudah lama sekali, kau masih saja ingat." Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Tidak bisa! Janji tetap janji. Asyik, _chochoball_!" Perhatian Luhan langsung teralih saat melihat isi kotak yang kuberikan. Ah, itu memang makanan kesukaannya.

"Tapi aku bisa langsung gendut sehabis makan ini."

"Kau kira seperti membuat mie instan, bisa melar secepat itu? Tidak mungkin! Lagipula–" Ucapan dan langkahku berhenti begitu melihat Jimin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di ruang tengah. Luhan ikut berhenti.

"Oh. Aku lupa mengatakan jika Jimin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah ada disini, membantuku. Kau mau bergabung?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Aku melirik Jimin, tapi dia memalingkan muka dan berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa. Sialan! Dasar gadis itu, masih saja menyebalkan. Padahal dia yang membuat aku ada di sini.

"Bagus deh. _Girls_ , ada tambahan orang nih!" Seru Luhan semangat sambil menarikku ke tengah ruangan. Di situ Jimin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang membuat hiasan pita-pita.

"Kenapa ' _girls_ ' sih? Aku kan ada di sini?" Protes Chanyeol.

"Eh, maaf, lupa. Lagipula kau mengurus pita, kan jadi kelihatan feminin," Canda Luhan, membuat yang lain tertawa. Aku bergabung dengan mereka. Awalnya memang agak canggung, apalagi dengan Jimin, tapi lama-kelamaan aku bisa juga akrab dengannya. Tidak akrab-akrab sekali sih!

"Aduh, berantakan sekali sih potongan pitamu? Chanyeol saja bisa membuat yang lebih bagus. Kau wanita bukan sih?" Protes Jimin, mengomentari hasil kerjaku.

"Biarkan saja, kan dia baru belajar.," Bela Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku ingin pesta Luhan itu terlihat _perfect_. Aku tak mau pekerjaannya jelek. " Omelnya dan aku mendengus.

"Kemari Kyung, akan aku ajarkan." Chanyeol yang sedang memasang lampu hias di tangga turun menghampiriku lalu mencontohkan cara menggunting pita agar menjadi bagus.

"Kau sangat pintar Yeol! Kau memang punya sisi feminim ya." Komentarku membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, dan hatiku terasa dialiri listrik. Gila, dahsyat sekali! Itu senyum apa setrum sih?

Menjelang malam, kami berhenti bekerja. Sisa pekerjaan berat seperti mengatur kursi, menyiapkan panggung untuk band, juga mengurus _lighting_ dan _sound system_ akan dikerjakan teknisi besok.

" _Thanks_ ya, semua! Kalian sudah membantu menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunku. Terutama kau Yeol. Kau kan sedang sibuk mengurus lomba acara membaca puisi besok, tapi masih sempat membantuku." Ucap Luhan sebelum kami makan bersama setelah lelah bekerja.

"Santai saja Lu, urusan OSIS tidak ada masalah. Aku kan sudah menyiapkannya matang-matang. Jika ada yang kurang, masih ada anggota yang lainnya. "

"Kau yang terbaik! Ya sudah, jika begitu kita mulai saja makannya. Kalian boleh makan apa saja sepuasnya, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan," Ujar Luhan, lalu kami mulai berisik mengambil makanan di meja.

"Lomba besok siapa yang akan menang ya?" Tanya Luhan membuat bahan pembicaraan saat kami sedang menikmati makanan.

"Mungkin Mino, diakan orangnya puitis." Tebak Chanyeol.

"Pria berwajah sangar menggemaskan itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya, tapi dia puitis jika hanya sedang menggombali perempuan saja." Ucapku sambil mengunyah makanan. Mino itu sekelas denganku saat kami kelas satu, jadi aku sedikit tahu tentang dia.

"Kau bisa tidak sih, bicara dengan mulut yang tidak penuh makanan begitu?" Protes Jimin namun aku mengabaikannya, bodoh!

"Eh, omong-omong, apa tidak ada yang mengikuti lomba itu dari kelas kita?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum aku membalas kata-kata sialan Jimin.

"Iya ya, padahal ketua lomba itu dari 2-F," Ujar Luhan.

"Biarkan saja. Daripada memilih sembarang orang untuk ikut lalu membuat kelas kita malu." Jimin melirikku dan aku balas melotot padanya.

"Bagus sekali kau sadar diri." Balasku dan Jimin memasang wajah kesal.

"Baek, kau tidak ikut lomba?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Eh, tidak. Aku tidak bisa membaca puisi," Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Coba saja Baek, masih bisa mendaftar sampai besok sebelum acara," Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak bisa," Tolak Baekhyun agak kikuk. Setelah makan, kami lantas pamit pulang. Chanyeol dan Jimin sudah menuju mobil masing-masing, sementara aku, Baekhyun dan Luhan masih berkumpul di depan rumah.

"Aku senang sekali kita bisa berkumpul dan berteman lagi," Ucap Luhan. Aku dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku akan sangat menyesal sekali jika sampai kehilangan sahabat seperti kalian berdua," Balasku tulus. "Tapi aku akan lebih menyesel jika kehilangan Zero Wing Gundam ku." Tambahku, membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan berebut menjitakku. Kami tertawa bersama. Aku dan Luhan tidak membahas apa pun soal Sehun, tapi kami sengaja membiarkannya dulu. Mudah-mudahan Sehun, si kunyuk keras kepala itu, akan berbuat sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Semoga Sehun tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya ke Luhan. Tadinya aku ingin menyarankan agar Luhan mengundang Alkali tampil di pesta ulang tahunnya, tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya Luhan lebih memilih menampilkan atraksi band sekolah daripada band Sehun itu.

Baekhyun dan Jimin pulang bersama karna rumah mereka searah. Sementara aku ikut dengan Chanyeol. Sebelum masuk mobil Chanyeol, aku berjalan ke mobil Jimin.

"Terimakasih, tadi siang kau mau bicara denganku dan membuatku kesini." K ataku tulus dari luar jendela kemudi.

"Tidak masalah, Kyung. Besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramyun." Balas Jimin sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil. Aku tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke mobil Chanyeol. Setelah melambai pada Luhan, kami keluar dari halaman rumah Luhan yang luas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana persiapan lomba membaca puisi besok, Yeol?" Tanyaku setelah kami cukup lama terdiam. Rasanya canggung sekali saat berduaan seperti ini, padahal tadi kami bercanda dengan akrab bersama yang lain.

"Beres," Jawabnya tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari jalanan.

"Oh ya, kau pernah bilang bahwa tujuan kegiatan ini tidak tercapai. Apa maksudnya sih?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," Jawab Chanyeol tidak antusias. Aku lantas kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Tidak berminat melanjutkan obrolan lagi. Sesaat kemudian aku merasa mobil melaju semakin pelan. Kenapa Chanyeol menepi didekat pertokoan?

"Kyung. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau mau mendengarnya kan?" Kata Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba sesudah mematikan mesin mobil. Aku jadi sedikit kaget lalu mengangguk pelan. Hatiku mulai berdebar tidak jelas.

"Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat nyaman bicara denganmu. Baru sekarang aku merasa seperti ini pada seseorang. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang belum pernah aku ceritakan pada orang lain. Aku pernah ingin mengatakannya saat dikantin waktu itu, tapi Jimin menyelanya." Aku lantas mengingat-ingat pembicaraan waktu itu.

"Soal perasaan itu?" Tanyaku pelan walau dalam hati aku makin kelimpungan saja. Aku sedang tidak memakai plester bergambar penguin di mukaku, jangan-jangan Chanyeol ingin mengatakan suka padaku?

"Kyung, sebenarnya selama ini aku suka pada…" Chanyeol menjeda dan jantungku hampir meledak mendengar kata-kata pelan Chanyeol. Akhirnya!

"...pada seseorang." Ucapnya menyelesaikan kalimat yang langsung menurunkan tekanan jantungku dan membanting harapanku ke jurang setelah sempat melambung tinggi. Seseorang? Siapa? Berapa besar peluangku?

"Siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia." Chanyeol menatapku. "Mungkin kau pikir ini konyol, tapi aku sungguh menyukai gadis ini walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana wajahnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya jika kau tidak mengetahuinya? Maksudku, kau tidak tau orangnya, tapi kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya? Kenapa kau bisa suka? Aduh aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mengatakannya, coba kau jelaskan!" Aku sedikit bingung dan sibuk mengatur napas karena fase berdebar _salah sasaran_ tadi.

"Dia menyampaikan perasaan sukanya padaku lewat puisi-puisinya. Kadang-kadang beberapa hari sekali, aku selalu menemukan satu lembar puisi di tas atau di laci mejaku. Kata-katanya benar-benar menyentuh perasaanku. Aku benar-benar merasa dia membuatnya dengan hati, bukan menggombal dengan kata-kata indah. Kau mengerti maksudku kan Kyung?"

"Ya." Aku langsung teringat puisi-puisi Baekhyun. Puisi dari hati, bukan dari pemikiran untuk merangkai kata-kata.

"Puisi-puisi itu sudah banyak sekali." Chanyeol kelihatan putus asa.

"Lewat puisinya dia menggambarkan perasaannya. Biasanya dia sering melukiskan kekagumannya padaku, juga kesedihannya karena tidak bisa bersamaku. Aku jadi frustasi sendiri. Aku ingin berkata pada wanita itu untuk menunjukkan diri karena jika aku bertemu dia, aku akan langsung menyukainya. Entah bagaimana wajahnya, yang jelas aku luluh dengan ketulusan perasaannya padaku." Chanyeol menarik nafas untuk menjeda.

"Banyak gadis yang menedekatiku atau mencoba menarik perhatianku, tapi aku berpikir mereka melakukan itu karena aku dianggap idola di sekolah, karena aku kapten basket, karena gadis yang dekat denganku akan dianggap terkenal. Tapi aku tahu gadis ini tidak seperti itu, aku merasa dia tulus padaku." Chanyeol menatapku.

"Aku konyol, ya? Sudah lama sekali aku ingin berbagi rahasia ini dengan seseorang, tapi aku merasa tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti sampai aku berteman denganmu."

"Aku memang tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, tapi sungguh, aku tidak menganggapmu konyol." Ucapku. "Aku tidak menyangka saja, pria sepertimu bisa memiliki perasaan pada gadis yang bahkan belum kau temui." Aku menoleh ke deretan pertokoan di depan dengan pandangan sulit.

"Jadi, kegiatan lomba puisi di sekolah, kau adakan untuk mencari tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya, tapi tidak ada puisi dia yang ikut lomba, itu membuatku semakin frustasi. Rasanya aku jadi ingin melupakannya. Aku ingin mencoba menyukai gadis lain yang nyata, yang aku tahu siapa orangnya. Bukan gadis khayalan yang kukenal hanya lewat tulisan puisi." Curhat Chanyeol. Kemudian kami saling terdiam. Mataku memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Tiba-tiba aku terbelalak saat melihat seseorang melewati pintu kaca salah satu butik. Itu Kai saem. Mataku semakin membesar saat melihat Mina saem menghampirinya sambil membawa entahlah, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dari sini, mungkin baju atau apa. Sepertinya mereka sedang berbelanja bersama. Perlahan terjadi sesuatu dalam hatiku. Rasanya ada kehampaan di sana. Aku menatap mereka. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Aku jadi terkejut saat menyadari perlahan air mataku mengaburkan pandanganku, tapi sekaligus membuatku melihat jelas apa yang sedang terjadi pada hatiku. Aku cemburu. Ya ampun, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Aku merasa aku suka, aku jatuh cinta pada Kai, Kai saem, pokoknya tetanggaku itu. Dadaku terasa sesak, benar-benar seperti kekurangan oksigen. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku baru menyadari perasaan ini setelah dia bersama orang lain. Wanita sempurna dari masa lalunya. Air mataku jatuh di pipi. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus menghentikan perasaan ini. Aku tidak mau sakit hati. Cinta ini tidak akan terwujud. Aku takut patah hati. Aku menghapus air mataku lalu menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang merenung sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin bicara padanya.

"Yeol, aku.. aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini. Aku mengerti kau sungguh menyukai gadis yang mengirim puisi-puisinya itu. Tapi aku juga sedang bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku..aku.." Chanyeol memandangku dan terlihat bingung.

"Kau mau bicara apa Kyung?"

"Sebenernya sejak kelas satu, aku menyukaimu. Walaupun sepertinya kau menganggapku tidak ada dan tidak mungkin bagi kita bersama, tapi aku tetap menyimpan perasaan ini. Lalu setelah kita sekelas di kelas dua, perasaanku semakin nyata karena kita sering bersama walau tidak bertegur sapa. Dan sekarang setelah kita menjadi teman dekat, aku semakin yakin dengan perasaanku. Aku menyukaimu Yeol." Aku terdiam, lalu menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Astaga. Aku sedang mabuk ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengatakan suka pada Chanyeol? _Oh, my God_!

Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut. Dan aku sudah menyiapkan diri seandainya pun setelah ini dia menjauhiku dan tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi, aku terima. Entah kenapa aku mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Yang jelas aku lega karna sudah mengutarakan perasaan terpendamku padanya.

Ada suara tawa dan aku menatap Chanyeol dengan kaget.

"Kau suka padaku? Sejak kelas satu?" Aku lantas mengangguk malu.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat kaget dan tidak menyangkanya. Tapi yang lebih jujur lagi, aku sangat senang sekali Kyung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku senang karena ternyata kau menyukaiku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku meerasa nyaman didekatmu dan mungkin sebenarnya aku juga punya perasaan padamu, tapi aku tidak mau aneh-aneh. Dan saat kau seperti cemburu karna mengira aku dan Jimin pacaran, entah kenapa aku jadi berharap kau punya perasaan lebih dari sekadar teman padaku. Tapi perasaanku sendiri padamu masih dibayangi gadis puisi itu. Sekarang aku tahu ternyata kau menyukaiku dan sepertinya sekarang aku juga yakin bahwa aku menyukaimu juga Kyung."

"Sepertinya?"

"Oke. Tidak ' _sepertinya_ ' kok. Aku yakin aku suka padamu." Tegas Chanyeol. "Kau mau bicara jujur tentang perasaanmu padaku dan aku benar-benar menghargainya. Aku akan tetap percaya gadis puisi itu juga punya perasaan tulus untukku. Tapi jika hanya untuk menunjukan dirinya saja dia tidak bisa, sepertinya perasaan itu akan sia-sia." Chanyeol meraih tanganku dan menatapku serius.

"Kyung, kau mau kan menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Seketika aku melayang! Ya Tuhan, drama cinta sinetron remaja itu ternyata bisa terjadi di dunia nyata. Dan itu terjadi padaku. _Oh, my God_! Tanpa fikir panjang aku mengangguk. Jika ini sinetron, lagu siapa ya, yang jadi _soundtrack_ adegan ini? Aku tidak percaya. Aku, Do Kyungsoo, gadis badung tukang membuat ulah ini, bisa memiliki kisah cinta yang indah dengan Chanyeol, pria pujaanku selama ini. Seharusnya aku bahagia dengan kenyataan ini, tapi tetap saja ada yang salah dengan perasaanku. Entah kenapa bayangan pertemuanku dengan keponakan Paman Cha yang mengambil mangga-mangga hasil petikanku, Kai saem yang mengambil komik Inu-Yasha edisi terbaruku, dan Kai yang menyelamatkanku saat aku disakiti para berandalan itu, terulang di benakku. Rasanya sekarang jarak yang begitu jauh memisahkan kami. Dia tidak sendiri lagi dan aku punya Chanyeol. Semua akan berbeda mulai sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kyung?" Chanyeol mengusap air mata di pipiku. Aku meraih tangannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang ingin kukatakan, aku merasa rapuh.

"Yeol. Aku.. " Aku menyandarkan kepala di pelukan Chanyeol lalu mulai terisak. Perasaanku kacau, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa aku menangis untuk Kai. Aku sedih sekali. Aku merasa kehilangan dia, orang yang kucintai.

"Yeol, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku janji, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Dia merapatkan pelukannya, membuatku merasa bahwa aku memiliki tempat bersandar untuk melabuhkan kesedihanku. Aku mau berdamai dengan kenyataan. Aku harus belajar menerima bahwa aku tidak bisa bersama Kai dan sekarang Chanyeol-lah satu-satunya pria yang seharusnya ada di dihatiku. Aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatap mata Chanyeol, dia tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia menjadi pacarmu."

"Tentu saja, karna kau punya kesempatan untuk merebut robot Gundam ku, kan?" Tebakkku dengan nada bercanda. Aku menghapus sisa air mataku.

"Bukan itu. Tapi karena mungkin besok-besok, tidak ada lagi gadis genit yang berani menggodaku karena pacarku seorang preman sekolah," Sahutnya.

"Dan siapa bilang saat kelas satu aku tidak tahu kau ada? Gara-gara ketiduran di kelas di hari pertama sekolah, kau disuruh lari berkeliling halaman sekolah. Sepertinya semua penghuni sekolah tahu bahwa kau ada." Kata-kata Chanyeol membuatku malu, tapi kami akhirnya tertawa juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan remajaku sepertinya akan kembali normal mulai sekarang, tanpa ada bagian ketika aku memiliki perasaan khusus pada wali kelasku sendiri. Bahkan mungkin akan menjadi indah karena aku berpacaran dengan idola sekolah yang selama ini kusuka. Sesampainya di rumah, hari sudah gelap. Aku langsung menuju kamar lalu menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Aku masih merasakan kecupan Chanyeol di pipi kananku, sebelum aku keluar dari mobilnya tadi. Hatiku masih berputar-putar dibenakku.

"Lupakan Kai, cintai Chanyeol." Gumamku meyakinkan diri, Aku pasti bisa melakukannya.

Suara dering ponsel mengusik lamunanku. Aku menjawabnya tanpa menoleh siapa si pemanggil.

"Halo?"

"Kyung! " Suara Baekhyun terdengar dari sebrang. Oh.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Kyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Aku mendengar nada suaranya yang agak aneh, sepertinya dia ingin bicara serius denganku. Aku lantas terduduk diatas ranjangku.

"Aku lelah menyimpan ini sendriri. Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Soal apa?"

"Kyung, selama ini aku menyukai seseorang. " Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol!"

 _Jedeerrr!_

Seperti sebuah petir menusuk kehatiku, tepat dan membuatnya remuk. Mulut dan mataku terbuka lebar karena kaget. Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? Chanyeol yang baru saja menjadi pacarku? _Oh God_!

"Kau tahu tidak, puisi-puisi yang ada dikamarku, itu salinan puisi-puisi yang diam-diam aku berikan pada Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar mencintainya Kyung, bukan sekedar _nge-fans_ seperti gadis lainnya. Aku jatuh cinta karna Chanyeol yang baik, ramah dan sopan. " Baekhyun terdengar menghela napas.

"Beberapa hari ini, karena sering berkumpul untuk membicarakan pesta Luhan, aku jadi sering bersama dia dan perasaanku menjadi semakin kuat. Dia baik sekali padaku, padahal kami baru akrab karena persiapan pesta itu. Sebelumnya kami bahkan jarang sekali bertegur sapa di kelas. Ternyata dia memang sebaik yang selama ini aku bayangkan. Aku cinta dia, Kyung." Suara Baekhyun terdengar menjadi serak, sepertinya dia mulai nangis.

"Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Aku takut merusak semuanya. Aku takut perasaan indah yang aku rasakan selama ini berubah menjadi kekecewaan seandainya aku mendekati dia dan menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Aku takut kehilangan dia, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memilikinya. Tapi perasaan ini menyiksaku Kyung. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.."

Air mataku seketika mengalir. Jadi, gadis yang selama ini memberi puisi-puisi ke Chanyeol dan membuatnya jatuh cinta itu Baekhyun? Sahabatku? Ya ampun, aku fikir mulai besok kehidupan remajaku akan menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang aku tahu bahwa Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, pria yang baru beberapa menit lalu menjadi pacarku? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu? Kenapa tidak sejam lalu? Kenapa tidak sebelum Chanyeol menjadi pacarku? Lama kami saling terdiam. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan suka yang tidak tersampaikan itu membuat hati terasa sakit, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya membantumu. Maafkan aku ya. Sepertinya kau sendiri yang paling tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Aku menutup telepon kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ini menyakitkan sekali. Entah kenapa air mataku jadi gampang keluar akhir-akhir ini. Aku menjadi cengeng. Kemarin-kemarin aku selalu punya cara untuk menghadapi semua persoalan. Tapi sejak aku sadar aku jatuh cinta pada Kai, perasaanku mendominasi cara kerja otakku. Seandainya tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Chanyeol pacaran, semuanya akan beres. Besok akan menjadi awal kehidupan bahagia masa remajaku, tapi semua itu harus dibayar dengan luka hati Baekhyun dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku sayang Baekhyun. Hatiku bimbang. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Pintu kamarku terbuka lalu sosok Sanha masuk. Aku hanya menatapnya, terlalu lelah meski hanya memarahinya karna dia tidak mengetuk pintunya.

"Burung hantu disuruh makan oleh Eoma." Ucapnya berjalan ke arahku, lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Burung hantu kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Cepat-cepat aku mengusap air mataku dan menggelang.

"Burung hantu bertengkar dengan Kai Uncle lagi ya? Kai uncle memang sering nakal sama Burung hantu, tapi dia sayang Burung hantu seperti dia sayang pada Sanha." Aku tersenyum melihat wajah polos Sanha. Dia kelihatan manis jika tidak nakal dan berulah.

"Burung hantu tidak bertengkar dengan Kai uncle kok." Jelasku. Nampaknya aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan ' _Burung Hantu_ ' dari Sanha. Malah sekarang aku ikut memanggil diriku sendiri nama itu.

"Bohong. Lalu kenapa Burung hantu tidak mau diajak bermain kerumah Kai uncle kemarin?" Tanyanya.

"Burung hantu sedang banyak PR," Bohongku. Beberapa hari ini aku memang ingin menghindar dari Kai, jadi aku sering beralasan macam-macam jika diajak Sanha bermain kesana. Aku menatap bocah yang sedang memainkan boneka singa yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Sanha, Burung hantu mau bertanya. Seandainya kamu punya satu mainan yang sangat disukai, tapi sahabat Sanha mau mengambilnya, apa Sanha mau memberikannya?"

"Sahabat itu apa sih?" Sanha balas bertanya dengan mata mengerjap yang polos.

"Sahabat itu teman yang kita sayangi,seperti Sanha dengan Kai uncle." Jelasku. Sanha mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jika Kai uncle mau mainan Sanha, pasti akan Sanha berikan karna Sanha sayang Kai uncle. Dia kan sering memberi Sanha buah-buahan, mengajak Sanha dan membantu Sanha belajar. Kai uncle kan orang baik. Sanha masih punya Burung Hantu yang mau memberi Sanha mainan kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi Burung hantu tidak mau memberikannya jika hanya dirusak." Candaku. Aku memikirkan jawaban Sanha. Yang sebenarnya kuandaikan dengan mainan itu adalah Chanyeol, dan sahabat yang kumaksud adalah Baekhyun. Jadi menurut pemikiran Polos Sanha, aku harus menyerahkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun karna aku menyayangi Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku dan perasaan Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi pacarku? Jika Sanha memiliki diriku yang akan memberikannya mainan, lalu siapa yang akan memberikan mainannya padaku? Aku punya siapa untuk menjaga hatiku? Lama aku terdiam sambil sesekali mengamati Sanha yang sedang memilin-milin kumis boneka singanya.

"Sanha, Burung hantu pergi dulu ya. Soalnya Burung hantu ingin memberi 'mainan' kesayangan Burung hantu untuk sahabat yang Burung hantu sayang." Aku mengambil jaket lalu keluar kamar diikuti Sanha.

"Appa, Eoma, aku kerumah Baekhyun sebentar ya. Ada keadaan darurat." Pamitku, kemudian beranjak ke garasi mengambil sepedaku. Aku harus menuju rumah Baekhyun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

PS. Sanha disini itu laki-laki, memang dari awal tidak laxy jelaskan hehe. Sekedar info, Sanha disini itu maknaenya ASTRO. Karna dia imut maka aku jadikan cast adik sepupunya Kyungsoo deh, hehe.

Ah ya, untuk update-an diss hater di fanfict ToD buat yang melihatnya, seperti kata kalian, mari lupakan saja orang itu^^ Jangan membuang energy untuk mengurus orang macam itu, hm. Saya sudah tidak apa-apa dan terimakasih support dan semangatnya. Aku cinta kalian semua, Kita akan bersenang-senang lagi dengan banyak fanfict kaisoo, so please waitt^^

.

.

Terimakasih ^^

See u next chapter ^^


	12. Chapter 11

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa maksud ucapanmu kemarin, Kyung?" Chanyeol menghalangi langkahku di depan ruang OSIS begitu melihatku pagi ini berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kelas. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Semalam kau menghubungiku dan memutuskan hubungan kita, padahal kita baru saja pacaran beberapa jam sebelumnya. Kau mau memainkan perasaanku?"

"Yeol, tenang. Jangan marah-marah begitu," Ucapku sambil menariknya ke ruang OSIS yang kosong. Sangat tidak nyaman menjadi perhatian murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kau juga menyebut-nyebut soal gadis puisi itu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku akan melupakan dia?" Lanjutnya marah, aku menghela nafas.

"Bagimana jika seandainya kau tidak perlu melupakan dia?"

"Maksud mu?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Dia akan muncul dan membacakan puisinya pada saat lomba."

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin dia akan muncul?" Chanyeol tampak bingung sekaligus marah.

"Dia akan menunjukkan dirinya padamu. Dia baru sadar Yeol, perasaannya yang tulus padamu akan sia-sia jika dia hanya memendamnya sendiri. Dia jatuh cinta padamu dan sekarang dia sadar perasaannya harus diperjuangkan," Jelasku. Sungguh aku merasa menjadi kesatria saat mengatakan semua itu. Aku merasa menjadi pahlawan yang menyerahkan kebahagiaan pada seorang sahabat. Padahal, hatiku sakit. Aku menyukai Chanyeol dan aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, tapi aku juga tidak mau bersamanya bila itu menyakiti hati sahabatku yang jelas-jelas mencintainya melebihiku.

"Jadi kau tahu siapa gadis itu? Jika begitu, untuk apa kemarin kau mengatakan suka padaku dan mau menjadi pacarku? Lalu tiba-tiba langsung memutuskan hubungan kita beberapa jam kemudian." Chanyeol memandangku seolah aku ini adalah gadis licik yang suka mempermainkan hati orang. Perasaanku terluka. Itulah balasan untuk seorang pahlawan.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk mempermainkan perasaanmu. Anggap saja takdir yang mempermainkanku. Aku baru mengetahui siapa gadis itu semalam, setelah kita pacaran."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Bukankah kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku? Bukannya saat itu aku sudah menjadi pacarmu? Dengan gampangnya kau menyerahkanku pada gadis lain, begitu?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu Yeol. Dan aku sangat bahagia saat kita pacaran. Tapi setelah aku tahu siapa gadis yang mengirim puisi padamu itu, aku sadar perasaannya padamu lebih besar dariku. Kau berkata bahwa kau juga cinta padanya kan? Sekarang dia akan menunjukan dirinya padamu, aku tidak mau semua sia-sia." Aku menatap Chanyeol dan mencoba menguatkan hati.

"Aku kira semuanya sudah sia-sia. Kau menyukaiku dari dulu, kau bisa menyimpan perasaanmu lebih dari satu tahun, semalam aku bersedia membalas perasaanmu karena kufikir aku suka padamu dan mau belajar mencintaimu, tapi begitu mudahnya kau melepas semuanya? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Yeol, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi? Ternyata kau malah mengobrol di sini." Seorang anak kelas sebelah yang menjadi panitia lomba hari ini, tiba-tiba muncul di pintu. Membuat kami refleks menatapnya.

"Dia aula sedang sibuk. Ada yang harus diurus ."

"Aku akan ke sana." Chanyeol berkata sambil keluar ruangan tanpa mengacuhkanku. Aku tersenyum getir. Jadi beginilah akhir cerita ini. Semua akan kembali seperti dulu. Tidak ada Chanyeol, tidak ada Kai. Sepertinya aku akan tetap menjadi gadis jomblo yang sering membuat ulah. Mungkin aku akan kembali melanjutkan ritualku yang sering terlambat ke sekolah dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Aku juga tidak akan tertarik pada grafik-grafik statistika lagi, padahaal saat aku bersahabat dengan Kai, aku sempat menyukai matematika. Tapi sudahlah, ini pilihanku. Aku ingin mewujudkan cinta Baekhyun dan tidak ingin macam-macam dengan wali kelasku. Aku ingin kehidupanku kembali normal walau menyedihkan. Aku ingin menyendiri di kantin, tapi sepertinya Luhan sedang mentraktir teman-teman di sana pagi ini. Aku tidak memiliki mood untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Jadi aku ke kelas untuk meletakkan tas. Siapa tahu saja di sana sepi, jadi aku bisa menyendiri.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri? Luhan sedang mentraktir anak-anak, kau tidak ikut?" Tanyaku begitu melihat Baekhyun duduk sendirian di kelas. Dia menatapku.

"Kyung, aku ingin membicarakan tentang kemarin. Aku tidak yakin bsa melakukannya Kyung." Ucap Baekhyun setelah aku meletakkan tas lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Aku teringat pembicaraanku semalam dengannya. Aku berhasil meminta Baekhyun untuk membacakan puisinya di akhir lomba membaca puisi nanti. Aku akan mengurus semuanya dengan sie acara. Aku mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal ini. Karna aku ingin dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Aku meyakinkannya bahwa perasaannya terlalu berharga untuk dipendam. Aku ingin dia memperjuangkan perasaannya yang tulus. Lagipula, aku sudah berkorban banyak.

"Kita kan sudah membicarakan tentang hal ini? Jika kau tidak melakukannya sekarang, perasaanmu yang berharga itu akan sia-sia. Angaap saja kau melakukannya demi perasaanmu sendiri atau demi diriku. Sudah banyak yang aku korbankan untuk mewujudkan cinta ini," Ucapku meyakinkan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Eh, maksudku itu.." Aku menjadi gelagapan. Sial! Aku keceplosan bicara soal ''pengorbanan'' itu. Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu tentang aku dan Chanyeol. Karna jika dia tahu, semuanya akan menjadi sangat rumit, Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu tentang perasaanku pada Chanyeol dan fakta bahwa aku sempat pacaran sesaat dengannya. Aku tidak ingin semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Ah, maksudku, aku sudah merelakan datang kerumahmu malam-malam, kedinginan dan belum makan. Lalu aku sudah bicara panjang-lebar sampai berbusa untuk membuatmu yakin dan berhenti bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Menjadi pengagum rahasia selama-lamanya? Yang benar saja? Perasaanmu itu berharga. Apa pun yang terjadi setelah orang yang kita sukai tahu perasaan kita, baik kita diterima atau ditolak, yang jelas perasaan yang kita punya itu benar-benar sesuatu yang layak diperjuangkan," Ucapku sok puitis.

"Coba kau berpikir sederhana. Jika orang yang kita suka membalas perasaan kita, anggap itu anugerah, tapi jika tidak, toh kita masih bisa melanjutkan hidup dan tidak perlu tersiksa karena penasaran kepada orang itu." Seandainya seseorang mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, mungkin tidak ya, aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Kai? Mungkin tidak. Toh dia tidak mungkin untuk kudapatkan. Aku memang pecundang. Baekhyun tersenyum, membuatku tertawa kecil dengan lega, entah untuk apa.

"Eh, tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya padaku? Bukan pada Luhan? Dia kan lebih mengerti masalah seperti ini dibanding diriku?" Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, seandainya Baekhyun tidak mengatakan semua ini padaku semalam, semua pasti akan berbeda.

"Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang puisi itu, dan juga karna aku tidak mau mengganggu persiapan acara ulang tahun Luhan. " Jelasnya.

"Oh, jadi hanya karena itu. Kufikir kau mengira aku ini lebih romantis dan bijaksana daripada Luhan," Ujarku dengan nada pura-pura kecewa, membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Tapi pilihanku tepat. Kau bisa mengerti perasaanku dan membuatku memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Terimakasih ya Kyung." Aku tersenyum. Ucapan tulus Baekhyun mengurangi sedikit sesak di dadaku. Cepat-cepat aku menguatkan diri.

"Kita ke kantin, bagaimana? Tidak enak pada Luhan jika kita tidak bergabung." Ajak Baekhyun, aku mengangguk. Aku ingin semua kembali normal. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **...**

 _Aku mengingatmu dalam khayal yang membuatku terbang_

 _Hasrat yang meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa bermimpi_

 _Memikirkanmu membawa senyum di hatiku_

 _Melihatmu melelehkan air mata dari beku jiwaku_

 _Andai bisikan menjadi mantra dan harap menjadi pinta_

 _Kan kuteriakkan namamu dalam doa tersuciku_

 _Tahukan kau? Perpisahan terjauh bukan antara bumi dan surga_

 _Tapi saat kau ada di hadapanku dan kau tak tahu_

 _Aku mencintamu_

 _..._

* * *

Itu adalah beberapa bait terakhir puisi yang dibacakan oleh Baekhyun. Tepuk tangan meriah menyudahi pembacaan puisi itu setelahnya.

"Itu tadi adalah pembacaan puisi ekstra dari kelas 2-F yang diwakili oleh Byun Baekhyun. Sesuai atas permintaan anak-anak 2-F karena tidak ada peserta dari kelas tersebut," Ujar MC yang tadi kuminta menampilkan Baekhyun di akhir acara dengan mengatasnamakan '' _permintaan anak-anak 2-F_ ''.

"Bukankah itu romantis? Coba saja puisinya diikut sertakan lomba, pasti bisa lolos," Komentarnya. Aku melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat juri. Lelaki itu terdiam, terlihat terpesona oleh penampilan Baekhyun di atas panggung, atau mungkin terkejut setelah tahu bahwa Baekhyun-lah gadis puisinya. Entahlah, aku tidak mau menebak-nebak, yang jelas tugasku sudah selesai sampai di sini. Biarlah mereka menyelesaikan cerita cinta mereka sendiri. Aku lantas keluar dari aula, meninggalkan keriuhan di sana. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Kulangkahkan kaki ke kelas untuk mengambil tas. Sebenarnya, aku berencana meyelinap keluar sekolah lewat gerbang belakang. Rasanya aku ingin lari dari semua ini. Lari dari masalah perasaanku pada Kai, hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, juga semua kegundahan tidak jelas dalam hatiku. Aku tidak mau memikirkan apa pun. Aku hanya ingin menepi dari keadaan ini dan menenangkan diri, mencoba melepas semuanya.

Membebaskan diri dari keresahan karena segala hal yang telah terjadi. Aku ingin menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu, Kyungsoo sebelum menjadi _Burung Hantu_.

Aku keluar dari sekolah dengan mudah. Tidak ada satpam yang menjaga gerbang belakang. Hah, aku bebas. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus ke mana. Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk keluyuran, tapi juga tidak ingin kembali kerumah. Tempat yang biasanya kutuju jika sedang tidak tentu arah seperti ini adalah rumah Sehun, tapi sayang hubungan kami sedang tidak baik. Lagipula ini masih jam sekolah, dia pasti tidak ada di rumah. Lantas aku duduk di halte untuk menunggu bus. Halte tempat kejadian bersama Kai dulu. Nah, aku jadi mengingatnya lagi.

Kenapa melupakannya sangat sulit sih?

Ponsel di kantong rokku bergetar. Aku melihatnya dan kaget menemukan nama Sehun dilayar. Kenapa dia menghubungiku?

"Oi, jam berapa kau akan datang?" Suara bar-bar Sehun terdengar sebelum aku bicara.

''Halo?''

"Ini aku."

"Hah? Aku siapa?" Tanya Sehun terdengar kaget.

"Aku Kyungsoo! Dasar bodoh."

"Kyungsoo? _Kunyuk_ 1?"

"Aku kan sudah berkata agar mengganti nama kontakku diponselmu, sialan." Umpatku. Ah, Sehun memang menamai orang-orang di _phone list_ -nya dengan nama-nama aneh. Aku dan teman-teman bandnya masuk dalam kategori ' _'Kunyuk_ ''. Aku _Kunyuk 1_ , Jhonny dan Jaehyun _Kunyuk 2_ dan _Kunyuk 3_ sementara Taeil menjadi _Pasien RSJ 1_. Bukankah itu sangat aneh?

"Kenapa kau bisa memegang ponsel Jhonny?"

"Aku tidak memegang ponsel Jhonny. Kau menghubungi nomorku tahu!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Kurasa aku tadi memencet _Kunyuk 2_ deh."

"Terserah. Mungkin otak dan jempolmu tidak _connect_. Sudah ya, aku matikan."

"Eh, jangan dulu!" Tahannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Dijalan."

"Kau membolos ya." Aku mendengus, dengan datar aku menjawab. "Kau bilang akan menghubungi Jhonny, sudah ya." Tutupku, aku hanya sedang malas bicara tidak jelas dengan Sehun.

"Aku bisa menghubunginya nanti. Aku akan bersih-bersih studio, sangat berantakan. Kau mau membantu? Daripada kau pulang dan dimarahi oleh Eomamu. Aku akan mentraktir es krim nanti."

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah sampai dirumah saat ini? Kau membolos juga ya?" Tebakku.

"Sekolahku libur, ini kan hari jum'at." Jawabnya dengan tidak jelas.

"Hah? Memang kenapa hari jum'at libur?"

"Guru-guru sedang seminar. Kau mau ke sini tidak?"

"Es krim cokelat ukuran jumbo dengan chocochip dan krim vanilanya," Ucapku sebelum memutuskan telepon. Aku tersenyum kecil. Sehun sepertinya sudah memaafkanku. Ah, sekarang aku punya tempat untuk dituju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menemukan Sehun sedang menggulung kabel yang malang melintang tidak jelas di atas karpet, di bekas gudang rumahnya yang sekarang disulap menjadi studio _Alkali_.

"Kau mau pindah?" Sehun terkaget begitu melihatku sudah berdiri di pintu.

"Pindah ke mana? Garasi? Kau tahu Appaku pasti akan marah. Aku tidak pindahan, hm hanya ingin beres-beres, ini sangat berantakan. Aku juga ingin menempel poster-poster baru juga." Ah, pasti poster Tante Miranda Kerr.

"Dimana anak-anak ang lain?"

"Sebentar lagi juga datang. Pakai saja bajuku, agar seragammu tidak kotor." Sehun memberiku sebuah kaus, aku menerimanya dan berganti pakaian didalam kamar mandi. Tak lama aku kebali ketempatnya, memperhatikannya yang sedang bekerja. Kenapa atmosfernya menjadi canggung begini, ya?

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Sehun bertanya, akhirnya dia buka suara.

"Sudah baikan." Jawabku singkat dan kami terdiam lagi.

"Apa kau sudah menjelaskan tentang kesalah pahaman kita?"

Aku menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Belum, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Kau cepat-cepat saja nyatakan cinta padanya."

"Menyatakan cinta bagaimana? Dia kan mengira kita sedang pacaran!"

"Iya aku tahu. Makadari itu kau saja yang menjelaskan." Sehun berhenti dari pekerjaannya, dia menatapku.

"Lalu kau mau lari dari masalah begitu?" Suara Sehun meninggi, pasti dia kesal lagi.

"Kau yang ingin menjadi pacarnya kan? Kenapa harus aku yang susah?"

"Kau yang membuat masalah!"

"Membuat masalah bagaimana? Kenapa aku?"

"Seharusnya kau yag menjelaskan padanya. Kalian kan sudah baikan, tapi kenapa kau belum menjelaskannya juga? Dasar!"

"YA! Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, apa susahnya untuk mendekatinya lalu menjelaskan semuanya dan menyatakan cinta?" Seruku tak mau kalah.

"Kau fikir itu semudah membuat nasi goreng hah? Kita sedang membicarakan perasaan. Kau juga sih, tidak mengerti tentang cinta! Payah!"

"Memangnya jika memakai perasaan dan bukan logika sepertimu, itu bsa dibilang hebat? Kau itu yang payah!"

"Sial. Jaga bicaramu!"

"Memang kenapa? Kau marah? Kau mau mengajakku bertengkar?"

"Oh. Kau mau bermain kasar?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Siapa takut! Kemari, aku bisa memukulmu dengan stik, agar kepalamu bocor!" Dia mengarahkan stik drum kearahku, aku yang tidak mau kalah mengambil gitar dan bersiap melempar kearahnya.

"Aku juga bisa memukulmu dengan gitar!"

Kami siap dengan senjata masaing-masing dan saling diam dalam posisi siaga menyerang. Aku menatap Sehun kesal, begitu juga dengannya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, bersamaan kami tertawa terpingkal.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ejekku.

"Apalagi kau! Hahaha. Ah, aku rindu bertengkar denganmu." Sehun menggeleng dan menurunkan stick drumnya. Ah, melihat Sehun yang kembali seperti ini membuatku sangat senang, syukurlah.

"Aku memang ngangenin." Aku kembali duduk sambil tertawa.

"Aku minta maaf Kyung. Waktu itu aku sempat berkata kasar padamu." Muka Sehun berubah menjadi serius.

"Tumben sekali kau mau minta maaf duluan. Iya baiklah, aku maafkan. Aku juga ingin minta maaf. Sehun, maafkan aku yaa." Sehun mendekat kearahku lalu memukul pelan kepalaku. Ah, dia benar-benar Sehun-ku.

"Kyung! Aku ingin memperjuangkan Luhan, aku sangat mencintainya Kyung. Aku akan bicara padanya, yah meski itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha. Entahlah bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." Sehun menunduk dan aku tersentuh dengan perkataannya, dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Aku harus membantunya, apapun itu.

"Sepertinya aku punya ide." Aku berucap saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide cermelang melintas diotakku. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku serius.

"Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi kado ulang tahunku untuknya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Hah, syukurlah perlahan-lahan semuanya membaik. Aku sudah mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan cintanya, aku juga sudah berbaikan dengan sahabatku, hanya tertinggal tentang perasaanku, pada…Kai.

"Dari mana? Baru pulang?" Eoma yang baru muncul dari dapur bertanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku dari rumah Sehun, membantunya membereskan studio. Dimana Sanha?"

"Tumben kau menanyakannya. Biasanya kau paling kesal meliat Sanha berkeliaran dirumah." Eoma menatapku curiga sambil mendudukkan diri didepanku, aku memalingkan muka mengelak.

"Tadi Eoma Sehun memberiku kue, aku hanya ingin berbagi dengannya." Jawabku. Ah, sebenarnya aku menanyakan keberadaannya karna aku sedang merasa kesepian, dan tiba-tiba merindukan bocah naakal itu.

"Tadi Sanha sudah dijemput pulang."

"Apa? Dijemput pulang?" Aku langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaring karena terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" Mendadak, aku merasakan sebuah rasa kehilangan dalam hatiku. Ah!

"Apa Sanha tidak mengatakannya? Kemarin Eoma sudah menyurunya agar memberitahumu." Aku terdiam lantas menggeleng. Jadi kemarin Sanha datang ke kamarku untuk itu.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku."

"Lho, kenapa kau menjadi sedih begitu? Biasanya kalian juga selalu bertengkar." Eoma menatapku.

"Pergilah makan siang."

"Aku sudah makan siang dirumah Sehun. Aku akan naik dan berganti baju ya Eoma." Aku melangkah ke kamar dengan malas. Pasti akan menjadi sepi jika tidak ada bocah itu. Seharusnya aku merasa senang kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa sedih sekali? Hm, aku akan sendirian lagi di rumah. Rasanya seperti pesta yang baru saja berakhir. Tidak ada lagi Kai saem, guru matematikaku yang menyebalkan; Kai, tetanggaku yang menyenangkan; Chanyeol, orang yang kusuka atau Sanha, si bocah nakal pembuat ulah yang membuat hari-hariku penuh kekacauan. Semua kembali seperti semula.

Hah! Aku merebahkan diri diatas ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Hari ini seperti menjadi titik balik hari-hariku sebelum semuanya terjadi: pertemuan dengan Kai, kedatangan Sanha, keakraban bersama Chanyeol, juga pertengkaran dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Hari ini akan menjadi penutupan drama satu babak kisah masa remajaku yang tadinya cukup menarik. Aku merasa tenang, tapi juga sedih. Aku akan rindu jika mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi.

Ah, tapi..sudahlah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan mendadak gugup menemukan sosok Chanyeol berlari mendekatinya. Baekhyun menunduk, meremat kedua tangannya sendiri tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya.

"A–ada Yeol?"

"Itu kau?"

"A–apa maksudmu?"

"Itu kau! Kaulah gadis pusi itu, iyakan?" Chanyeol menarik nafas keras dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Baekhyun ketakutan, Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dia takut, Chanyeol akan membencinya dan menjauhinya. Jika begitu, perjuangannya ini akan sia-sia dan mungkin dia akan menyesali semuanya seumur hidup.

"Maafkan aku." Guman Baekhyun dengan lirih. Dia tidak berani bicara apapun atau menatap apapun selain kakinya sendiri.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, maaf jika aku lancang dan mengganggumu, aku hanya tidak bisa memendam semuanya Yeol. Kau bisa membenciku setelah ini." Baekhyun rasanya hampir menangis, keyakinan yang dia bangun luruh sudah.

"Kenapa.." Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. "Baekhyun kenapa.." Baekhyun mendongak perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" Chanyeol lalu menarik tubuhnya, membawanya kedalam pelukan yang erat, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat seketika.

"Yeol."

"Kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan diri sedari dulu?" Ucap Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak sebelum dia dan Kyungsoo berpacaran?

"Kenapa kau selalu bersembunyi sementara aku hampir frustasi mencari dirimu hm?"

"Yeol."

"Kau membuatku hampir menyerah mencarimu sementara kau selama ini berada didekatku? Kau jahat Baekhyun."

"Yeol, maaf." Baekhyun terisak kecil dan Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol, hiks."

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku sudah jatuh cinta saat pertama kali kau meletakkan surat berisi puisi itu dimejaku, aku tahu kau mencintaiku dengan tulus."

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ini. Dia merasa senang, setidaknya pemikiran bahwa Chanyeol akan membencinya itu tidak benar. Chayeol juga mencintainya, meski dia jatuh cinta karna puisinya. Pelukan mereka terlepas, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, mengusap air mata gadis tersebut. Dia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun ternyata sangat cantik dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi kita masih bisa mengenal satu sama lain dan mencintai kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jadi.." Pria itu meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Yeol." Lirihnya.

"Diam, berarti ya. Byun Baekhyun, mulai sekarang kau adalah pacar Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk gadisnya erat-erat. Dia tersenyum.

 _Kyungsoo, maaf dan terimakasih untuk semuanya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks & Love.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dering ponsel membuatku terbangun. Ternyata aku tertidur sewaktu berbaring di tempat tidur, mungkin aku terlalu lelah karna membantu Sehun membersihkan studio. Aku lantas mengulurkan tangan meraih ponsel di atas meja, dan seketika terkaget melihat nama _Kai_ dilayar. Heh, ada apa dia menghubungiku?

"Hallo?"

"Kau pasti tadi membolos." Pria itu menginterogasi dengan nada marah. Untuk suatu alasan, aku merasa senang mendengarnya seperti itu.

"Jam sekolah sudah lewat dan kita berada dalam keadaan yang sederajat sekarang," Ucapku mengingatkan. Hah, entah kenapa perasaanku terasa lebih baik setelah mendengar suaranya.

"Kau ini tidak punya kapok ya kabur dari sekolah."

"Itu akan menjadi urusan Kim Kai Saem, wali kelasku. Bukan Kai, tetanggaku." Ucapku seolah mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda dengan tubuh terpisah. Seandainya itu benar, mungkin keadaan bisa lebih sederhana.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku kabur dari sekolah?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku mencarimu ke sana kemari, menanyakanmu ke semua orang, dan sampai bosan bolak-balik ke aula karena ingin tahu apakah kamu ada di sana atau tidak."

"Wah wah, dalam rangka apa Kai saem mencariku?" Aku menyandarkan punggungku di tumpukan bantal, mencoba santai.

"Nanti malam aku diundang ke pesta ulang tahun Luhan dan aku tidak enak hati pergi sendiri. Apa kau mau menemaniku? Kau kan diundang juga." Hah? Apa katanya? Mengajakku pergi bersama ke acara ulang tahun Luhan?

"Apa kau mau menanyakan hal seperti itu disekolah? Yang benar saja!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, aku menanyakannya secara pribadi. Tidak berteriak kesana-kesini. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Seketika jantungku memompa dua kali lebih cepat, membuatnya berdebar. Sebagian hatiku mengingatkan untuk menjauh dari Kai, tapi sebagian hati merelakan agar aku mengorbankan apa saja untuk bisa bersamanya, menjadi pasangannya, meski hanya semalam. Aku menimbang-nimbang tawaran ini. Astaga! Kyungsoo, ini bukan ajakan kencan. Dia hanya minta untuk ditemani ke pesta, itu saja tidak lebih. Aku berusaha mengingatkan diri.

"Ya sudah, aku mau. Lagipula aku tidak ada uang untuk naik taksi," Putusku, entah dengan alasan benar atau salah.

"Oke, jika begitu kujemput jam tujuh, ya?" Putusnya dan aku mengulum senyum seorang diri.

"Oke."

"Tapi ini bukan berarti urusan membolos tadi selesai. Hari Senin kita akan membicarakannya di sekolah. Ini Kai saem yang sedang bicara," Tutupnya dan aku tertawa dibuatnya. Sambil menggelang, kuletakkan ponsel di sebelah tas di atas meja. Lalu tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap sesuatu di dalam tasku yang sedikit terbuka. Aku berdiri dan mengeluarkan kotak biru yang sejak tadi tidak kusadari keberadaannya di dalam tas. Aku membuka kotak itu dan terkejut saat menemukan sepotong gaun merah bertali dengan lipatan berenda di bagian bawahnya. Siapa yang memasukkan kotak ini ke tasku? Siapa yang mau memberikan gaun sebagus ini untukku? Apa mungkin Chanyeol? Mungkin dia telanjur membeli gaun ini untukku semalam. Jadi meski hubungan kami berantakan, dia tetap ingin memberikannya untukku. Aku menghela napas, anggap saja gaun ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena aku sudah rela melepas dia dan membuatnya bertemu dengan gadis puisi yang dia cinta, walau aku yakin maksud awalnya mungkin tidak seperti itu. Dia memberi gaun ini karna aku adalah pacarnya dan dia ingin agar aku tampil cantik saat menjadi pasangannya di pesta Luhan nanti. Aku bangkit dan menempelkan gaun itu di badanku. Sangat pas ditubuhku yang mungil. Ah! Malam ini aku ingin bersenang-senang. Aku ingin melupakan semua hal memusingkan yang telah kualami. Aku ingin tampil anggun dan pura-pura menjadi seorang _putri_ , toh Pangeran Kai akan menjadi pasanganku malam ini. Hanya untuk malam ini. Besok-besok aku akan menjadi Kyungsoo yang berantakan lagi. Seperti Cinderella yang menjadi putri semalam. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Tak ada peri yang bisa menyulapku menjadi gadis anggun dalam sekejap. Seketika ingatanku melayang pada Jimin. Hah?! Yang benar saja? Dia peri yang bisa membantuku? Tidak tidakk! Tapi setelah berpikir dengan keras, ternyata aku tidak bisa meminta tolong pada orang lain lagi selain dirinya. Sial! Sayang sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga! Kau ini mau ke pesta atau ke medan perang? Jangan berjalan dengan barbar seperti itu dong!" Teriak Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya. Satu jam ini, seruan-seruannya memenuhi gendang telingaku sampai berdengung. Ibu peri yang satu ini benar-benar tidak penuh cinta kasih seperti peri-peri dalam dongeng.

"Berjalanlah seperti ini Kyung. Setiap langkah membentuk garis lurus." Jimin mencontohkan dan aku menirunya dengan patuh.

"YA! Jangan menunduk begitu. Kau mau menghitung ubin?"

"Kau bilang kaki harus membentuk garis lurus, jadi aku melihatnya agar lurus." Ucapku membela diri, kulihat Jimin menghela nafas setengah frustasi.

"Itu dirasakan, Kyung. Keanggunan itu keluar dari dalam diri, dari perasaan, tidak bisa dibuat-buat. Coba fikirin apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi anggun, lalu gerakkan tubuhmu dengan lemah lembut mengikuti naluri femininmu. Itupun jika kau memilikinya." Tambahnya dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa. Aku menghela napas. Ternyata menjadi gadis anggun itu susah juga. Aku memikirkan apa yang membuatku ingin menjadi anggun malam ini. Aku mengkhayal berjalan di samping Kai, menjadi pasangannya. Kami terlihat sangat serasi. Lalu aku mencoba melangkah membentuk garis lurus tanpa menunduk. Tiba-tiba Jimin bertepuk tangan riang sambil bersiul-siul heboh. Ternyata aku bisa berpengaruh buruk pada perkembangan mentalnya.

"Bagus Kyung, kau berhasil! Ayo minum dulu untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu bisa berjalan anggun." Jimin menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk dingin yang kuterima dengan senang hati. Setelah itu, Jimin mengajariku cara bicara, makan, minum, bahkan sampai cara tertawa.

"Jangan membuka mulut lebih dari satu senti." Hua! Aku merasa seperti baru saja mengikuti les kepribadian setelah mendapat ilmu darinya.

"Belajar make up itu perlu latihan yang lama dan panjang, apalagi untuk gadis sepertimu. Jadi, sekarang aku akan memberimu contoh ber-make-up yang cocok untuk acara nanti malam," Ucap Jimin di akhir latihan.

"Terima kasih, Saudari Jimin.." Ucapku dengan gaya seanggun mungkin, membuat Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Omong-omong, dalam rangka apa kau berfikir untuk menjadi anggun malam ini?" Tanyanya menyelidik dan aku nyaris memuncratkan jusku. "Mau datang bersama pacarmu, ya?"

"Tidak kok. Iseng saja," Bohongku. Aku lantas memandangi wajahku yang sedang dibedaki Jimin lewat cermin.

"Bagaimana bisa rata?"

"Ya bisa dong. Jika hanya agar tidak belepotan saja, anak kecil juga bisa jika belajar. Coba kau coba memakainya sendiri." Jimin menyerahkan bedak itu padaku, dengan ragu aku mencobanya dan..

 _Hachiiiim!_

Bedak tabur itu beterbangan ke udara dengan ajaibnya.

"Aduh, kau ini bagaimana sih?" Jimin membersihkan bedak yang menempel di bajunya dengan kesal.

"Maaf, hidungku kemasukan bedak." Aku menggosok-gosok hidungku dengan wajah tidak berdosa. Sial! Kenapa susah sekali sih? Padahal Jimin bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

"CK. Kau memang tidak bisa ber make-up. Begini saja, nanti sebelum ke pesta, kau datanglah kemari dulu, aku akan mendandanimu," Ujarnya putus asa setengah jengkel. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ide bagus," Kataku sambil cengengesan dengan muka berlepotan bedak. Jimin duduk di sofa tempat tidurnya dan mulai membuka-buka majalah fashion, sementara aku membersihkan mukaku. Dari cermin aku memandanginya.

"Hei, boleh bertanya tidak?" Tanyaku.

"Bertanya apa?" Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari majalah yang mulai dibacanya.

"Kenapa dulu kau membenciku?" Jimin sontak memalingkan pandangannya sejenak dari bacaannya, tapi tidak menatapku. Dia menghela nafas.

"Soal itu, aku minta maaf."

"Bukan soal minta maaf atau bagaimana. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Karna aku merasa tidak pernah jahat padamu, tapi tiba-tiba sejak kita menjadi sekelas, kau jadi bersikap sinis padaku. Kenapa? Apa lantaran aku bersahabat dengan Luhan dan kau merasa aku merebutnya darimu?" Jimin memandangiku lewat cermin cukup lama.

"Aku iri padamu, Kyung."

"Hah?" Aku berbalik dan menatapnya kaget. "Kau iri padaku? Soal apa?" Apa yang harus dia irikan dari gadis semacamku?

"Ya karena kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri di sekolah."

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Ya begitu. Kau cuek, bebas, dan bisa bertingkah sesukamu, tidak peduli apa kata orang. Sepertinya menyenangan bisa menjadi dirimu. Sementara aku harus menjaga sikap karena aku anak dari kepala sekolah."

"Memang Ayahmu memaksamu untuk melakukan itu?"

"Tidak sih, hanya aku merasa perlu menjaga nama baik Appa dengan sikapku di sekolah. Jika kau dihukum lantaran membuat masalah, kau cuek saja dan menjalaninya karena kau adalah Do Kyungsoo, tanpa embel-embel putri kepala sekolah. Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sepenuhnya. Aku menjadi iri dan kesal dengan tingahmu." Aku mendengar kalimat panjang lebarnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Selain diriku, disekolah ada banyak murid yang membuat ulah. Kenapa kau memilih untuk membenci dan iri padaku?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya anak 2-F yang aku tahu selalu membuat ulah di kelas, jadi aku tidak punya kandidat lain yang membuatku kesal. Apalagi kau adalah wanita, aku semakin kesal padamu." Jimin memutar bola matanya seolah ingin menahan kesal saat menjelaskan semuanya.

"Jadi intinya, kau ingin menjadi anak nakal, tapi karena Appamu kepala sekolah, cita-citamu tidak tersampaikan, begitu?" Aku masih sedikit tidak mengerti.

"CK, dasar otak lamban. Aku bukannya ingin menjadi anak nakal. Aku hanya kadang merasa kesal karena orang-orang mandangku sebagai putri kepala sekolah, bukan sebagai diriku sendiri. Aku harus selalu menjaga sikap karena pandangan mereka seperti itu."

"Oh begitu? Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau harus begitu sinisnya padaku."

"Karena Luhan. Sejak kejadian di mal itu kau menjadi dekat dengannya, sahabat terbaikku. Aku takut dia akan menjauh dariku karena merasa berteman denganmu lebih menyenangkan. Dan entah kenapa aku berfikiran untuk bersikap sinis dan selalu ingin mengerjaimu agar kau mendapat masalah. Yah...waktu itu, aku yang meletakkan bonekamu dimeja guru." Akunya, membuatku tidak terlalu terkejut.

"Oh, jadi kau pelakunya? Tapiku klarifikasi ya. Itu bukan boneka. Itu robot Zero Wing Gundam limited edition," Ralatku. Akhirya misteri ini terungkap juga, tetapi aku tidak ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Jimin. Perjelasannya barusan mengubah pandanganku tentangnya. Ternyata ucapan Kai saem benar, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang bisa membuat seorang Jimin ingin menjadi sepertiku.

"Sebenarnya aku juga iri padamu. Kau cantik, populer, punya banyak teman, dan banyak pria menyukaimu. Aku juga kadang-kadang ingin merasakan menjadi dirimu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya murid yang suka membuat ulah dan langganan panggilan guru BP. Bukannya lantaran aku bukan anak kepala sekolah lalu aku bisa berbuat semauku. Aku tidak berniat membuat masalah sebenarnya, masalah saja yang hobi mendekatiku. Aku fikir, jika bisa menjadi gadis sepertimu, pasti menyenangkan."

Jimin menatapku sambil sedikit tersenyum dan aku ikut tersenyum.

"Wah, ternyata kita saling _ngefans_ begini, ya?"

"Enak saja. Aku tidak _ngefans_ dengan orang yang berbakat membuat ulah sepertimu." Ucap Jimin langsung jutek. Dia kembali lagi.

"Ya sudah, aku juga tidak kagum dengan gaya ' _putri raja_ ' mu." Balasku sewot dan kembali berbalik menghadap cermin. Dasar Nenek sihir!

Kami saling terdiam dalam beberapa saat sampai dia bicara lagi.

"Oke, aku akui, aku kagum padamu yang bisa berdiri cuek di depan kelas saat mendapat hukuman seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kau di sana. Jika aku yang berada diposisi itu, mungkin aku akan mati beku lantaran malu."

"Itu mungkin bakat," Ujarku, membuat kami tertawa. Aku mengambil sebuah botol berwarna hijau dari meja rias Jimin. Kutuang isinya ke telapak tangan, dan siap kuoleskan ke wajahku sampai tiba-tiba Jimin memperhatikan botol itu dan cepat-cepat menghampiriku.

"Ya ampun! Itu bukan pembersih wajah! Itu nutrisi rambut!"

"Hah? Eh, masa sih? Pantas baunya aneh."

"YA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap kagum bayangan perempuan di cermin depanku. Jika urusan berdandan, Jimin memang ahlinya. Setelah di-make-up over olehnya, aku menjadi seperti gadis lain, bukan Do Kyungsoo si tomboi yang berantakan lagi. Aku mengenakan gaun merah itu, rambutku dijepit dengan gaya yang perempuan sekali, dan wajahku dipoles make-up yang membuatku terlihat sangat manis. Aku sendiri tidak percaya ini, aku menjadi cantik.

Jam tujuh malam, sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumahku. Jantungku mendadak berdebar saat melihat Kai keluar dan berjalan ke rumahku.

"Kyung, sudah dijemput tuh," Panggil Eomma. Aku yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela semakin berdebar. Menghela napas mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik aja. Kulangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, membentuk garis lurus tanpa menunduk seperti ajaran Jimin. Saat itulah Kai memandangiku dari ruang tamu saat aku melangkah turun tanpa berkedip. Aku jadi teringat adegan di film She's All That, saat Zach, si pria paling keren idola sekolah yang terpesona melihat Laney, gadis berantakan yang berubah menjadi cantik setelah didandani.

"Tepat waktu sekali." Komentarku membuyaran keterkagetannya. Sial, aku malu berat.

"Aku kan guru," Kai mengingatkan. "Dan jangan membuatku memanggilmu ' _Saem_ ' di pesta itu, ya.." Balasku. Dia menatapku.

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi dengan dandanan seperti ini?" Ucapnya menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Jika kamu keberatan, aku bisa minta dijemput teman lain." Ucapku sewot. YA! Tidak bisakah dia menghargai usahaku dengan mengatakan penampilanku malam ini bagus, atau apalah itu. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Bukannya begitu. Aku hanya khawatir kau akan tersandung memakai sepatu setinggi itu." Ucapnya yang semakin membuatku kesal. Duh, seharusnya aku sadar. Walau aku sudah berdandan sefeminin apa pun, Mina saem jauh lebih cantik daripada aku. Mana mungkin Kai mengakui kecantikan gadis lain? Lagipula, apa pentingnya pendapat Kai tentang penampilanku? Toh kami bukan pasangan, tapi cuma dua orang yang pergi bersama ke pesta lantaran Kai tidak mau pergi sendiri. _Mood_ -ku langsung jelek. Ternyata Cinderella memang hanya dongeng belaka. Di dunia nyata, khususnya duniaku, gadis berantakan tidak bisa langsung menjadi putri dalam semalam. Aku salah menduga.

"Berangkat sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak! Aku mau mematahkan hak sepatuku dulu!" Jawabku tidak serius. Mana berani aku 'menyentuh' sepatu pinjaman dari Jimin ini. Bisa-bisa aku tidak selamat pulang nanti. Kulihat Kai terkekeh senang.

"Sudah. Jangan kesal seperti itu, aku berpamitan dulu." Kai beranjak ke ruang tengah dan berpamitan pada Appa dan Eoma yang sedang menonton TV. Aku masih memasang wajah kesal saat duduk di sebelah Kai dalam mobil. Lama Kai tidak menyalakan mesin mobil, membuatku menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Dia menatapku dengan wajah serius dan aku jadi berpikir ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku tidak percaya saja."

"Soal apa?"

"Gadis berantakan yang waktu itu kepergok mencuri mangga di rumah pamanku bisa menjadi cantik jika berdandan." Ucapnya datar. Dia memuji atau apa? Aku tertawa dengan spontan.

"Kau juga. Paman-paman rasa Oppa jika tidak memakai dasi dan kacamata," Balasku. Malam ini Kai mengenakan kemeja hitam bergaris putus-putus. Benar dugaanku, dia terlihat lima tahun lebih muda dengan baju itu. Tamu Luhan yang bukan dari sekolah pasti tidak akan menyangka jika Kai adalah guru matematika di sekolah kami.

Rumah Luhan yang megah terlihat gemerlap dengan hiasan lampu-lampu di mana-mana. Saat aku dan Kai masuk, kami menjadi perhatian tamu-tamu Luhan yang sebagian besar adalah teman-teman sekolah. Aku sontak saja menjadi salah tingkah dengan penampilanku.

"Bersikaplah biasa." Bisik Kai yang sepertinya mengerti dengan perasaanku.

"Apakah ini Kyungsoo?" Sambut Luhan saat melihat kami datang. "Kau cantik sekali!" Pujinya dan aku tersenyum mati gaya karena tidak biasa menerima pujian seperti ini.

"Ini hasil karyaku tahu." Ujar Jimin yang muncul dari belakang Luhan. Dia terlihat anggun dengan gaun merah mudanya, sementara Luhan sangat manis dengan gaun biru panjangnya.

"Terimakasih karna sudah datang ya, Saem." Ucap Luhan sopan pada Kai.

"Malam ini status saya adalah pasangan Burung Hantu, jadi tidak usah formal seperti di kelas. Selamat ulang tahun, ya." Ucap Kai santai.

"Terimakasih," Balas Luhan, aku mendengus.

"Pasangan apanya? Kita hanya datang bersama kok," Aku mengklarifikasi. Setelah mengobrol sebentar, Luhan meninggalkan kami untuk menyambut tamu lain. Aku dan Kai berkelilling dengan perasaan tidak nyaman karena banyak yang memperhatikan kami, terutama teman-teman sekelasku yang mungkin heran melihatku bersama wali kelas kami. Seandainya ini menjadi gosip yang tidak-tidak, Kai saem bisa dipecat karena memiliki hubungan khusus dengan muridnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karna kepala sekolah kami tahu bahwa Kai saem tidak pacaran dengan murid mana pun, karena dia kekasih adiknya.

Di sudut ruangan, kami bertemu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Cie, pasangan baru. Selalu berdua!" Candaku yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Kau sangat canti Kyung." Puji Baehyun yang tak kalah cantik dengan gaun berwarna peach serta rambutnya yang digerai indah. Dia mengganti kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak.

"Cinderella semalam. Besok juga berantakan lagi," Gurauku yang disambut senyuman Chanyeol. Dia terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Terlintas dalam pikiranku, jika situasinya berbeda, maka akulah yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Ah.. Sudahlah, Kyungsoo. Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh, perintaku pada diri sendiri. Aku ingin mengatakan terimakasih atas gaun ini pada Chanyeol, tapi lebih baik nanti saja jika aku dan Chanyeol hanya berdua. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun tahu jika pernah terjadi sesuatu antara aku dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Kai sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, Saem." Jawab Chanyeol malu-malu dan Baekhyun tersipu.

"Ini juga karena Kyungsoo."

"Apa? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Kai bertanya dan kelihatan ingin tahu.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti saja." Sahutku. "Kami ke sana dulu, ya." Pamitku sambil menarik Kai menjauh. Merepotkan sekali.

"Kau membuat mereka pacaran? Bukannya kamu dan Chanyeol–"

"Baekhyun suka Chanyeol dan sebaliknya. Aku hanya mempertemukan mereka." Potongku cepat.

"Tapi kau menyukai Chanyeol kan?"

"Memang, tapi bukan berarti aku harus memilikinya, kan?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah, anggap saja aku ini peri cinta yang menyatukan mereka." Aku mengibaskan tangan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Aku menatap Kai dengan senyum getir yang coba kututupi dengan senyum palsuku. Aku ingin berteriak, 'Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku hancur, Kai! Bukan karena Chanyeol, tapi karena aku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku cinta kamu, Kai!' Tapi teriakanku segera kutelan dan aku berpaling.

Penampilan band sekolah memeriahkan pesta malam ini dengan lagu beat hip hopnya. Aku menghubungi Sehun yang sudah menunggu di luar bersama bandnya untuk menjalankan rencana kami setelah lagu terakhir dimainkan band sekolah kami. Aku maju ke panggung dan bicara lewat mikrofon.

"Untuk Luhan, sahabatku yang paling baik, aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun untukmu. Tapi karena aku sudah berjanji akan memberimu hadiah spesial untuk _sweet seventeen_ mu, aku akan menghadiahkan sahabatku untukmu, Sehun and the band. Alkali!" Seruku, membuat para tamu berteriak heboh dan bertepuk tangan. Aku tidak menyangka Sehun dan teman-teman gokilnya punya banyak penggemar juga. Sehun lalu naik ke panggung dengan gitar tergantung di bahu. Teman-temannya sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing.

"Lagu ini spesial untuk yang berulang tahun hari ini. Lagu ini adalah ungkapan perasaanku untukmu. _Happy brithday, Sweetheart_." Petikan gitar terdengar dan Sehun mulai bernyanyi dengan merdunya.

 _You're just to good to be true_

 _I can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You feel like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

Suara Sehun yang tidak pernah mau kuakui merdu, membuat gadis-gadis berteriak histeris. Kulihat Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan senyum haru, seakan tidak percaya jika Sehun ada di sini malam ini. Hebat juga ya cara lelaki gila itu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ternyata tidak hanya Patrick, pria gokil di film 10 Things I Hate About You yang berhasil meluluhkan hati gadis pujaannya dengan lagu ini.

 _I love you Baby, and if it's quite all right_

 _I need you Baby, to warm the lonely night_

 _I love you Baby, turst in me when I say_

Sesudah penampilan Alkali, lagu A Whole New World mengalun. Lagu lama yang jadi OST Aladdin ini menjadi lagu berdansa. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan membungkuk mengajaknya berdansa yang diterima begitu saja oleh Luhan. Mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan diikuti pasangan-pasangan lain. Aku mengamati mereka. Luhan terlihat bahagia dan aku senang.

Chanyeol menghampiriku lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" Aku sedikit terkejut dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari kami. Dia tersenyum padaku membuatku sedikit lega.

"Aku sedang memakai sepatu hak tinggi, takut tersandung."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjagamu." Ujarnya. Kami pun berdansa berdekatan.

"Kyung, aku minta maaf ya, soal tadi pagi. Aku sudah bicara kasar padamu, padahal kau sudah mengorbankan perasaanmu untuk aku dan Baekhyun."

"Sudahlah Yeol, lupakan saja soal kita. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman. Baekhyun sungguh menyayangimu. Kau harus menjaga dia. Dia sahabatku," Bisikku.

"Aku janji." Ucap Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. Membuatu lega.

"Kyung, seandainya gadis yang mengirim puisi itu bukan Baekhyun, apa kau akan mempertemukannya denganku?" Aku berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk.

"Iya, Yeol. Seandainya aku melihat puisi-puisi itu, aku bisa merasakan perasaan penulisnya dan aku menghargainya. Siapa pun dia, perasaannya layak mendapat balasan dari pria pujaannya."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku suka padamu, tapi perasaan Baekhyun padamu lebih dalam. Aku merasa tidak adil merebutmu dari dia hanya karena kau tidak tahu siapa gadis yang selama ini kau cintai itu."

"Makasih ya Kyung." Ucap Chanyeol tulus dengan senyum mautnya.

"Iya. Terimakasih juga untuk gaunnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hei, sepertinya pacarmu sudah menunggu." Tiba-tiba Kai muncul di samping Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya Saem. Saya permisi ke sana dulu. Aku tinggal ya Kyung." Pamit Chanyeol. Aku menatap Kai sebal.

"Apa sih maksudmu melakukan itu?" Tanyaku pada Kai.

"Untuk menolongmu. Jika kamu terlalu lama dekat-dekat dengannya, kamu hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri dan aku tidak suka itu," Ucapnya kemudian menarikku mendekat. Aku tidak bisa membalas ucapannya. Kami bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Beberapa anak memandangi kami. Berada sedekat ini dengan Kai membuat hatiku tidak tenang. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dadaku. Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Ya Tuhan, hamba ingin melupakan semua ini dan menikmati pesta ini. Suasana ini, musik ini, Kai dan aku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata dan menatap tepat mata Kai. Membiarkan diriku larut di dalamnya, menyerah pada perasaanku. Aku cinta dia dan untuk beberapa saat ingin luluh dalam dilema ini, melepaskan semua pikiran dalam benakku. Yang ada hanya aku, dirinya, dan cinta ini.

 _A whole new world..._

 _A new fantastic point of view_

 _No one to tell us no or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_

Beberapa saat kemudian lagu romantis ini berganti dengan lagu Kiss Me yang dilantunkan Sixpence None The Richer. Aku baru sadar ternyata sejak tadi aku bersandar di bahu Kai. Ah, itu memalukan sekali, sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana.

"Aku lelah." Kataku canggung.

"Dari tadi kau yang merebahkan kepala di bahuku. Yang seharusnya lelah itu aku." Candanya mencairkan suasana. Kami menepi lalu duduk sambil menikmati kue dan minuman. Kulihat Chanyelol dan Baekhyun sedang berdansa, juga Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka bergerak dinamis, mengikuti alunan musik yang sedikit nge-beat.

"Saem, mau berdansa dengan saya?" Seorang perempuan yang mungkin anak kelas sebelah atau siapa, menghampiri Kai. Sontak aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Kai lalu kembali ke lantai dansa dengan gadis itu. Aku mencuri pandang ke arah mereka, tapi tidak mau terlihat peduli. Beberapa gadis, yang menurut dugaanku adalah murid sekolahku, kemudian bergantian berdansa dengan Kai dan pria itu kelihatan menikmatinya. Cih.

"Hei, apakah ada yang sedang cemburu disini?" Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, tanpa kusadari dia sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Jangan bercanda ya."

"Kau dan Kai saem ada apa-apa ya? Kenapa bisa datang bersama? Kau juga berdandan." Goda Luhan memprovokasi.

"Pasti Cinta terlarang."

"Hah? Aku dan dia? Hei tidak mungkin. Tidak ada hubungan khusus di antara kami," Jawabku membela diri. "Kami datang bersama lantaran tetanggaan, jadi jalannya searah. Jangan menggosip yang tidak-tidak ya!"

"Tapi sepertinya kau menyukai Kai saem." Tebak Baekhyun.

"Ya tidak mungkin lah! Aku saja masih dendam padanya soal komik Inu-Yasha itu." Ucapku dengan nada serius dan Luhan serta Baekhyun hanya menanggapi dengan senyum menggoda. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jimin menghampiri kami, juga Kai yang sepertinya sudah lelah meladeni fans-fansnya.

Setelah acara tiup lilin, potong kue, dan penampilan beberapa lagu dari band sekolah, pesta meriah itu berakhir. Para tamu satu per satu beranjak pulang.

"Happy Birthday Luhan!" Ucapku pada Luhan saat akan meninggalkan rumahnya. Aku, Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Jimin adalah tamu terakhir yang masih ada di sana.

"Hati-hati ya! Terima kasih kalian sudah datang," Ucap Luhan mengantar kepergian kami. Sementara Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun, aku bersama Kai dan Jimin dijemput sopirnya. Dan Sehun sepertinya belum ingin pulang. Jika dijadikan film kartun, aku yakin muka gokil Sehun pasti sedang bersemu-semu merah sekarang. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sehun tersipu. Ya ampun, pria gokil itu bisa tersipu. Dia sedang sakit cinta akut sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy Birthday Luhan."

"Terimakasih Sehun."

Kedua manusia berbeda gender itu duduk berdampingan dengan senyum kikuk. Pesta sudah berakhir dan hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa. Alasan Sehun masih berada disini adalah karna dia ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi sekaligus menyatakan cintanya. Tapi kenapa menjadi canggung begini ya? Padahal dia sudah berlatih untuk ini.

"Lu." Panggil Sehun, membuat gadis cantik itu mendongak.

"Ya?"

Sehun menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat, menatap gadis didepannya dalam-dalam.

"Untuk kesalah pahaman yag terjadi, aku mita maaf. Aku dan Kyungsoo hayalah sahabat dan sung–"

"Ssst." Potong Luhan sambil menggeleng, gadis cantik itu tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu Sehun, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Maaf, aku juga bersalah karna tidak mendengarkan Kyungsoo dan tidak mempercayainya saat itu." Ucap Luhan bersalah. Sehun tersenyum lega, lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Luhan, aku jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan mematung dengan jantung berbedar cepat, wajahnya memerah dan itu manis untuk Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh, mengusap-ngusap punggung tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya lalu mengecupnya mesra, membuat Luhan nyaris pingsan.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku, Luhan?"

"Sehun.." Luhan berucap serak, antara senang dan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah menunggu ini dari lama. Menunggu kau menyatakan cinta padaku Sehun."

"Jadi, apa kau menerimaku?"

Anggukan semangat dari Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk gadis itu erat-erat. Sehun bahagia, sangat bahagia malam ini. Begitupun Luhan, ini adalah hadiah paling indah yang diterimanya. Kyungsoo menepati janjinya.

"I Love U Luhan."

"I Love U too Sehun."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks! Love u^^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

 **Do Kyung Soo (17** **th** **)**

 **Kim Kai (23** **th** **)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (17** **th** **)**

 **Xi Lu Han (17** **th** **)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (18** **th** **)**

 **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di mobil saat perjalanan pulang, suasana menjadi hening karna aku dan Kai saling terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kemudi. Aku menghela nafas.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir malam ini akan berlalu." Kai menatap ganjil padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja malam ini akan berlalu, besok pagi datang, lalu siang, lalu menjadi malam lagi." Aku menghela napas kembali. Kai tidak mengerti maksudku, yang kubicarakan adalah kebersamaan ini. Kebersamaam terakhir kami. Karena aku tidak mau bersama dia lagi seperti sekarang. Sesudah malam ini aku harus sadar dia adalah guruku, guruku yang sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya karena itu hanya akan menyakiti hatiku.

"Kamu mau kuajak ke suatu tempat?"

"Ke mana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ikut saja. Ini bukan tempat terlarang untuk gadis di bawah delapan belas tahun." Dia tersenyum, lalu mobil melaju menembus gemerlap lampu jalan di tengah kota. Aku memandang ke luar jendela dan merasa pernah melewati jalan ini. Tapi kapan ya? Aku lupa. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil menepi di depan deretan toko tempat aku dan Chanyeol menepi untuk bicara, tempat yang sama ketika aku melihat Kai dan Mina saem bersama. Oh! Kenapa dia mengajakku kemari?

"Ayo turun. Ada toko aksesoris menarik di dalam. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Aku turun kemudian berjalan mengikutinya, menelusuri pertokoan yang belum pernah kukunjungi. Mataku melihat ke sana kemari. Di depan sebuah toko yang etalasenya memajang aneka aksesori warna-warni, Kai meraih tanganku lalu menggandengku ke sana. Sesampainya di dalam, aku terpesona melihat pernak-pernik yang tertata rapi di toko yang cukup luas itu. Beberapa gadis seumurku sedang antusias melihat-melihat gelang warna-warni berbagai bentuk dan ukuran.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" Tanyaku.

"Anting."

Aku mendesah pelan, aku tidak berniat bertanya untuk siapa dia membeli anting itu karena aku bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Itu sebabnya aku mengajakmu ke sini. Kamu bisa membantuku untuk memilih, kan?" Aku mengangguk kemudian mengedarkan pandang, melihat-lihat aneka anting dengan segala bentuk yang terpajang dalam rak kaca. Aku membayangkan wajah Mina saem, sepertinya memakai anting apa saja dia akan kelihatan cantik. Jadi aku memutuskan memilih anting yang aku suka.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" Aku menunjuk anting perak berbentuk batang bercabang tiga dengan bunga berhias permata di setiap ujungnya.

"Bagus juga." Saat Kai memanggil pelayan untuk mengambil anting itu, aku melihat-lihat kalung di rak perhiasan di sebelahnya.

"Ada yang kamu suka? Akan aku belikan. Anggap saja karena kamu sudah membantuku memilih anting dan mau menemaniku ke pesta Luhan. "

"Tidak usah." Tolakku halus. "Bantuanku gratis kok."

"Ayolah. Selama kita berteman, aku tidak pernah memberi apa pun untukmu."

"Memang jika berteman harus memberi sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kamu sudah memberi komik Inu-Yasha-mu untukku?" Dia mengingatkan.

"Enak saja! Itu bukan memberi, tapi merebut, tau! Disita tapi tidak dikembalikan!"

"Ya jika begitu, anggap saja sekarang aku ingin mengganti komikmu," Desaknya.

"Lho, memangnya komikku hilang?" Tanyaku dengan mata membulat.

"Tidak sih, tapi tidak tahu kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya. Sudahlahh, jangan membahas itu. Nanti kita menjadi ribut lagi. Pilih saja kalung yang kamu suka, aku belikan."

"Oke." Jawabku akhirnya. Mataku tertuju pada kalung perak dengan liontin berinisial ''K''. Aku langsung tertarik pada kalung itu.

''Ini saja."

"Oke." Dia lalu membelikan kalung itu untukku. Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku bercerita jika Sanha sudah pulang dan aku akan kesepian.

"Makanya jangan galak-galak menjadi kakak. Sudah ditinggal saja, baru menyesel. Jika ada Sanha, pekerjaanmu hanya marah-marah." Komentar Kai.

"Karna dia nakal sih. Aku kan jadi kesal. Kamu terus saja membelanya." Protesku.

"Ya tentu saja. Aku juga jika memiliki kakak sepertimu pasti akan betah membuat ulah."

"Syukur saja, kamu bukan adikku. Menjadi guruku saja suda menyebalkan," Balasku dan dia tidak menjawab.

Di depan rumah, Kai menghentikan mobilnya. Dia turun, kemudian membukakan pintu untukku. Wah, kenapa seperti adegan putri di drama-drama ya?

"Terimakasih ya, sudah mengantar aku pulang." Ucapku.

"Mau kuantar ke dalam?" Tawarnya dan aku menolak.

"Tidak usah. Appa dan Eoma pasti udah tidur. Selamat malam."

"Eh tunggu, Soo." Tahan Kai saat aku akan beranjak pergi. Dia mendekat dan berdiri di depanku, mendadak jantungku berdebar. Sial!

"Kau melupakan kalungnya." Kai mengeluarkan kotak dari saku kemejanya dan mengambil kalung itu, dia menatapku.

"Boleh kupakaikan? Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya." Aku terdiam namun akhirnya mengangguk. Hatiku semakin berdebar tidak jelas dengan memalukannya. Hei, dia hanya akan memasangkan kalungnya, itu saja. Perlahan Kai mengalungkan rantai perak itu di leherku. Detak jantungku semakin kacau dengan gilanya, mataku menatap matanya. Setelah kalung dikaitkan, Kai tidak langsung menurunkan tangannya, dia meremas lembut lenganku kemudian perlahan mendekat dan mencium bibirku. Tepat!

Aku terkejut dengan mata membulat. Otakku berhenti bekerja dan tubuhku kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Napasku seperti terhenti, tidak ada yang terpikir olehku selain kelembutan bibirnya di bibirku. Namun seketika wajah Mina saem terlitas dibenakku dan aku tersadar, buru-buru mendorong Kai menjauh dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau lupa ya jika sudah memiliki kekasih? Kau mau mempermainkan aku? Jika Mina saem melihat ini, dia pasti akan kecewa. Aku membencimu!" Teriakku sebelum membuka pintu pagar lalu berlari cepat ke rumah. Perlahan mataku memberat oleh air mata yang hendak tumpah, tidak kupedulikan Kai diluar sana yang memanggil-manggilku. Setelah Eomma membukakan pintu, aku langsung naik ke kamar dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, memejamkan mata kuat-kuat untuk menahan air mata dan gejolak perasaan dalam hatiku. Namun aku tidak kuat dan mulai terisak, lalu dalam sekejap menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku ingin melepaskan semuanya, aku ingin melupakan semuanya, aku ingin semuanya hilang. Aku tidak ingin mengingat apa pun yang terjadi malam ini. Tapi yang tidak berhenti berputar di kepalaku malah ciuman Kai. Ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa Kai menciumku? Apa dia tidak berpikir bahwa sewaktu dia menciumku dia sedang menghianati kekasihnya? Perasaanku menjadi campur aduk dan aku kacau. Air mataku mengalir, tapi tidak bisa kubohongi jika tidak hanya kesedihan yang kurasa dihatiku, namun juga kehangatan disana, kehangatan yang ditinggalkan oleh ciuman Kai. Sial! Bisakah aku melupakan semuanya dan menganggap tidak terjadi apapun saat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela membuatku terbangun. Dengan malas aku menggeliat dan mengerjap-ngerjap mata. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur sampai menjelang pagi. Perlu kantuk yang dahsyat untuk membuatku bisa tertidur. Aku menguap, dan saat tanganku menyentuh bibir, ingatan tentang ciuman semalam melintas di benakku. Seketika aku terlonjak dari tempat tidur bagaikan orang yang baru mendapat mimpi buruk, bernapas terengah-engah dan berusaha menguasai diri. Tidak, itu tidak terjadi, mungkin hanya imajinasiku. Pasti aku mengkhayal semalam dan ilusi itu muncul, batinku meyakinkan diri. Aku diam sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas putus asa. Dengan pasrah aku menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur. Kejadian semalam nyata, dan aku benci karena tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku menutupi kepala dengan bantal, berusaha keras menyingkirkan memori di otakku yang memuat ingatan tentang kejadian itu, tapi yang terjadi malah semua terulang dengan jelas sampai detail terkecilnya sekalipun.

"Brengsek!" Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan sia-sia, aku menyerah. Lebih baik aku pergi keluar dan menghirup udara segar. Aku ingin pergi keluyuran untuk mencuci mata, tapi sepertinya aku lebih berharap bisa mencuci otak sekaligus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tahu sekarang bukan ide bagus untuk pergi ke bioskop. Pasalnya tempat ini mengingatkanku pada _kencan_ malam mingguku bersama Kai dan Sanha. Aku jadi ingin mengulang saat-saat itu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak boleh berharap semua terjadi lagi. Aku meyakinkan diri untuk menjadi murid Kai saem saja, bukan teman, sahabat, atau pemuja rahasianya, dan itu berarti tidak boleh ada kebersamaan lagi kecuali di ruang kelas saat pelajaran matematika.

Aku membeli nacos di tempat yang sama saat nonton bersama malam minggu itu. Yang berbeda, sekarang aku tidak membeli popcorn, aku juga sendiri. Dengan malas aku melangkah masuk setelah membeli satu tiket film _thriller_ , bukan kartun. Satu jam berlalu, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan cerita film yang sedang kutonton. Sejak tadi aku hanya duduk berselonjor dengan mata menatap kosong ke layar, tangan yang secara periodik mencomot nacos satu-satu dari kotaknya, dan mulut yang secara ritmis mengunyah tanpa selera.

"Argh!" Teriakan gadis di sebelahku membuatku jadi kaget. Spontan aku tersentak sampai nacos di tanganku jatuh. Seperti orang yang baru saja dibangunkan dengan lima beker sekaligus, seperti yang pernah kualami. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mencoba sedikit menaruh perhatian ke layar di hadapanku, bukan hanya melayangkan pikiranku yang tidak tentu arah. Sepanjang sisa film, teriakan-teriakan histeris gadis di sebelahku cukup memeriahkan suasana. Film itu selesai tanpa sempat kumengerti cerita atau hikmahnya. Saat keluar gedung bioskop, aku berjalan tepat di belakang gadis yang tadi duduk di sebelahku. Aku menjadi penasaran dengan gadis yang menonton dengan penuh penghayatan tersebut. Kebetulan sekali dia menoleh ke belakang dan–

"Kyungsoo? Kau Kyungsoo pacarnya Sehun kan?" Ujar gadis itu. Aku mengerjap dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat gadis manis ini.

"Eh hai. Kau Rose kan?" Dia tersenyum dan mendekat.

"Sendirian?"

"Seperti biasa. Kau juga sendirian? Dimana Sehun?"

"Aku sendiri." Ucapku. "Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Makan siang. Bagaimana jika bersama-sama?" Tawarnya.

"Boleh. Di mana?" Rose menunjuk restoran di dekat bioskop dan aku meringis, _Kencan_ malam _minggu-ku_ dulu juga ber _setting_ di restoran itu. Kenapa harus ke sana lagi? Tapi mau bagaimana?

Aku dan Rose mengobrol dengan akrab sambil makan, menikmati percakapanku dengannya, sampai di bagian dia menyebut-nyebut tentang Sehun.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

"Baik." Jawabku seadanya.

"Bagus lah. Aku senang dia mendapat gadis baik sepertimu." Ucapnya ceria dan aku tersenyum, merasa tidak enak hati dengannya karena aku tahu dia sempat menyukai Sehun dan dia fikir aku ini pacarnya karna kejadian waktu lalu.

"Kau tahu tidak jika aku sempat menyukai Sehun?" Pertanyaan Rose mengejutkanku. Tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal itu. Aku lantas mengangguk.

"Sehun bercerita, ya? Tapi jangan berfikir macam-macam ya, sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Jelasnya, seolah menyukai Sehun bagaikan mengidap penyakit dan sekarang dia sudah sembuh.

"Konyol sekaliya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan membalas perasaanku, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya. Cukup lama untuk menghilangkan harapanku bisa bersamanya. Apa Sehun mengatakan hal memalukan tentangku?"

"Um, tidak kok." Ucapku dan aku mulai salah tingkah karna aku merasa bersalah padanya.

"Rose, maaf ya, sebenarnya begini." Dengan canggung aku menatapnya dan bicara pelan. "Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun tidak berpacaran. Dia bahkan jarang sadar jika aku ini perempuan, kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Sekarang dia pacaran dengan sahabatku yang selama ini dia suka, yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat gadis lain. Mh, menurutku kau itu sangat cantik, baik pula. Hanya saja Sehun sudah memiliki gadis yang dia suka saat kau mendekatinya. Dia tidak mau memberimu harapan jadi dia berpura-pura menjadikanku sebagai pacarnya saat kita bertemu. Maaf ya, kami sudah membohongimu." Rose sangat kaget mendengarnya, dia sempat kecewa namun akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Ah, begitu." Ucapnya. Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya yang tadinya ceria langsung murung setelah mendengar pengakuanku. Tapi jujur akan lebih baik.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku juga pernah patah hti." Aku menghela napas. "Sakit sekali jika jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah, jadi merasa sedih dan bodoh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perasaan itu datang tanpa diundang dan mengacaukan kita tanpa direncanakan."

Raut wajah Rose berubah, dia menatapku sambil mengulum senyum.

"Mh jika aku boleh bertanya, kenapa kau berfikir jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?" Sontak wajahku bersemu merah mendengarnya.

"Dia membuatku jatuh cinta padanya sementara dia tidak bia membalas perasaanku."

"Rasanya aku mengerti maksudmu." Rose tertawa kecil, membuatku ikut tertawa.

"Tapi bukan Sehun kan orangnya?" Aku menggelang.

"Syukurlah bukan. Menjadi sahabatnya saja aku sudah menderita." Candaku.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu jika yang kamu maksud adalah perasaanku pada Sehun. Sejak melihat dia sudah memiliki pacar, aku belajar melupakannya."

"Sulit?"

"Pastinya tidak gampang mengeluarkan seseorang dari kepalamu jika selama ini hanya dia yang kamu pikirin. Tapi waktu bisa membuat segalanya menjadi mungkin. Aku berusaha menerima kenyataan, _having fun_ untuk diri sendiri, dan tidak berpikir untuk menyesali perasaan itu. Jatuh cinta itu indah, bagaimanapun jalan ceritanya. Perasaan itu manusiawi, kita tidak bisa menguasainya. Tapi saat dia mulai membuat kita sakit, mungkin kita perlu sedikit mengendalikannya." Aku tertegun mendengar kata-kata Rose, seolah kata-kata itu tepat untuk keadaanku saat ini.

"Kedengarannya sederhana, mungkin aku bisa mencobanya. Menerima kenyataan dan _having fun_. Rasanya tidak begitu sulit."

"Jangan terlalu yakin. Tidak sesederhana itu kok." Ujar Rose sambil tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkataan Rose itu benar, ternyata menerima kenyataan dan _having fun_ saat patah hati bukan hal sederhana atau pekerjaan mudah. Sepulang dari bioskop tadi sampai malam ini, aku yang tadinya berniat membeli komik dan membaca sambil nonton TV seharian, hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bengong dibalkon kamar dengan pikiran melayang tidak tentu arah. Semuanya mengandung unsur yang tidak jauh dari Kai. Aku benci ini. Lebih baik aku dihukum seharian merapikan perpustakaan sekolah yang mirip kapal pecah daripada harus merasa seperti ini. Aku benci jatuh cinta.

Aku meraih kalung berinisial ''K'' di leherku, melepas kaitannya, kemudian melemparnya ke halaman.

"Aw!" Terdengar teriakan dari bawah. Aku kaget lalu melongok ke bawah dan menemukan Sehun yang baru masuk ke halaman menengadah melihatku.

"Hei! Aku kira kita sudah gencatan senjata. Ternyata aku masih diserang saat masuk perbatasan." Serunya.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja sungguh." Aku kelimpungan dibuatnya, tidak menyangka Sehun akan datang malam-malam begini.

"Ayo naik!" Ucapku, dan tak lama pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku tersenyum melihat pria pucat itu disana.

"Kenapa kau malam-malam ke sini?"

"Tadi saat tanpa sengaja lewat didepan rumahmu, aku melihatmu sedang duduk didepan jendela seperti penyair patah hati. Aku menjadi penasaran lalu datang ke sini. Kau kenapa sih?" Sehun duduk di sebelahku, di kusen jendela, menatapku.

"Hm tidak. Sedang malas saja." Jawabku yang tentu bohong karna aku tidak mau Sehun yang sedang _happy_ karna baru memiliki Luhan ikut kesal karna masalahku.

"Aku kan pernah berkata, berapa lama sih aku menjadi sahabatmu? Kau tidak bicarapun aku tahu kau memiliki masalah. Ceritakan saja padaku, ah meski aku tidak bisa membantu, setidaknya kau masih bisa berbagi kan." Ucapannya benar dan aku berfikir ingin menceritakan semuanya, ekor mataku meliriknya dan menghela nafas.

"Sehun, aku sedang tidak mabuk atau dibawah pengaruh alcohol. Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku jatuh cinta." Ucapku serius namun reaksi Sehun malah tertawa terbahak, menyebalkan, aku sudah menduga reaksinya akan seperti itu.

"Hah? Kau serius kan? Hahahaha. Akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga. Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa? Apa dia memiliki kuping anjing dan taring serigala?" Ejeknya.

"Sialan!" Umpatku dengan wajah memanas. Aku malu mengatakannya pada Sehun, bisa-bisa dia mengolokku jika aku mengatakan aku jatuh cinta pada guruku sendiri.

"Siapa pria malang yang kejatuhan cinta darimu? Jangan-jangan pria yang kau ajak ke pesta Luhan ya? Hm, Oke juga. Tapi Luhan bilang, itu wali kelas kalian. Eh tapi tidak masalah, dia masih muda kok. Hahaha!" _Skakmat_ , sialan.

"Tapi Luhan tidak mengatakan ya, jika wali kelasku itu kekasih bibinya Jimin?"

"Hm, mungkin Luhan lupa. Wah wah, naas sekali nasibmu." Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda dengan kata-katanya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan sedih di hatiku mendengar ucapannya. Air mataku perlahan keluar tanpa komando. Aku menangis di depan Sehun, demi apapun! Rasanya ini lebih memalukan daripada tersandung di depan umum saat memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

"Yah, aku hanya bercanda, Soo." Sehun langsung panik saat menyadari aku mulai menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejek atau menyakitimu. Sungguh, maafkan aku Soo." Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahku dan memandang ke atas, ingin memasukkan kembali air mataku yang mulai menetes ini.

"Bukan karenamu. Aku hanya merasa sedang konyol saja, ini memalukan kan?" Dan tiba-tiba Sehun memelukku.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti jika ternyata kau jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Kau tidak konyol atau bagaimana. Ceritakan saja semuanya padaku. Aku tidak ingin kau menyimpan semua masalahmu sendiri. " Sejenak aku ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun, itu akan membuatku ingat semuanya dan menjadi sedih lagi. Tapi akhirnya, kutumpahkan juga soal pencurian mangga itu, kejadian di halte, kesalahpahaman yang melibatkan Sehun, juga tentang Chanyeol, serta pengorbananku untuk Baekhyun. Di tengah cerita, kadang tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir dan Sehun mengusapnya dengan tissu. Malam ini aku benar-benar merasa menjadi gadis seutuhnya, dan aku bersyukur Sehun menemaniku saat aku rapuh seperti ini. Malam sudah larut dan waktu untuk bercerita pada Sehun berakhir. Pria itu mendengarkan dengan baik semua ceritaku.

"Untuk sekarang, mungkin aku tidak bisa bicara apa-apa padamu. Karena, saat kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kita akan kehilangan kendali otak atas perasaan kita. Kau tidak memerintah hatimu untuk menghapus rasa itu atau melupakan orang yang kita cinta. Mungkin saat ini kau hanya bisa mencoba menerima semuanya dan menikmati sakitnya." Sehun menatapku sambil tersenyum menghibur.

"Jangan menyesal jatuh cinta, Soo. Kita tidak bisa menentukan kapan dan pada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Tidak semua cinta bisa terbalas, tapi bagaimanapun hancurnya hati, cinta pasti meninggalkan kenangan ajaib yang bisa mengajari kita tentang kebahagiaan. Saat kita berusaha menemukannya, kita akan bertambah bijaksana dan pada akhirnya kita akan sadar cinta itu indah."

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa. Ini baru terjadi pertama kali. Saat bersama dia aku tidak tahu jika aku jatuh cinta padanya dan saat menyadarinya, dia sudah bersama orang lain. Semua kenangan indah saat kami bersama malah menjadi menyakitkan. Seandainya saja semua tidak pernah terjadi." Harapku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Semua orang tidak bisa menghindar dari jatuh cinta, sama seperti semua orang pasti pernah sakit. Ini bagian dari hidup."

"Aku mau sakit apapun asal bukan sakit cinta. Tidak ada obat, tidak ada dokter ahlinya, tidak tahu juga kapan akan sembuh. Aku sungguh kesal!" Keluhku dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku yakin, kau bisa melewati seua ini seperti kau melewati hukuman-hukumanmu karena terlambat sekolah atau masalah yang kau buat." Sehun menepuk punggungku.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku sudah membuat masalah karena jatuh cinta pada guruku sendiri, dan sekarang aku harus menerima hukumannya berupa patah hati. Tapi jika boleh memilih, lebih baik aku dihukum menguras kolam ikan paus. Melelahkan, tapi tidak sakit." Mendengar itu Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Akuarium di rumah saja tidak pernah kau bersihkan. Berlaga akan menguras kolam ikan paus." Lalu kami saling terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama aku menatapnya.

"Sehun, terimakasih untuk semuanya. Aku senang bisa membagi semua ini pada seseorang."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat. Anggap saja ini balasan karena aku sudah bersikap egois tentang Luhan waktu itu. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Sepertinya."

"Syukurlah, jika begitu aku akan pulang, sudah malam. Cepat sembuh ya dan kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu. Aku pusing jika kau menjadi seperti ini terus menerus. "

"Aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar, lalu besok bangun dan melupakan semuanya."

"Dasar matematis. Kasus ini tidak akan selesai segampang itu." Sehun melempar kalung ''K''-ku dan aku menangkapnya.

"Baik-baik ya. Jangan melompat dari jendela." Pesannya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Aku tersenyum lalu memandangi kalung di tanganku, nanti saja kuputuskan apakah aku akan memakainya, menyimpannya, atau melemparnya lagi ke halaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun benar, kasus ini tidak bisa selesai segampang dugaanku. Kukira pagi ini aku bisa bangun dengan _sehat_ dan semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Tapi yang terjadi, semalam aku tetap tidak bisa tidur dan yang ada di kepalaku hanya Kai, Kai dan Kai. Sakit cintaku suda akut, sepertinya.

Hari Senin ini aku bolos, aku mengatakan pada Eoma hari ini tidak ada pelajaran karna OSIS masih mengadakan lomba puisi. Jadi dengan amat terpaksa, karena rengekanku yang memelas, Eoma mengizinkan aku bolos sekolah. Aku bersyukur karna tidak pergi sekolah karena rasanya lebih aman berenang di kolam penangkaran piranha daripada bertemu Kai setelah ciuman itu. Aku tidak sanggup bila harus bertemu lagi dengannya hari ini atau besok. Aku butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, paling tidak sampai tahun depan.

Sepanjang sore ini aku menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton video-video music di channel M!Countdown, membuat Eoma sampai bosan melihatku duduk dengan berbagai gaya di depan TV. Tak lama bel pintu berbunyi.

"Soo, tolong buka pintunya!" Seru Eoma dari arah dapur.

"Eoma! B.A.P sedang tampil, aku mau melihat Daehyun."

"Buka pintu atau Eoma akan melepas layar TV-nya." Ancam Eoma dan aku mendengus, dengan malas aku melangkah menuju pintu. Sepanjang hari ini aku malas melakukan apa pun setelah siang tadi kelelahan membereskan kamar. Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi aku berniat mencari kesibukan agar aku bisa berhenti memikirkan Kai, dan Kai, pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu, tapi sepertinya perjuanganku tidak banyak membawa hasil, dia masih memenuhi kepalaku.

"Burung Hantu!" Seru Sanha begitu aku membuka pintu. Appa dan Eomanya berdiri dibelakang bocah itu dengan sebuah koper besar, mendadak aku mendapat firasat buruk.

"Paman? Bibi?" Sapaku pada orangtua Sanha, mereka lalu masuk dan disambut heboh oleh Eoma. Aku melirik sinis pada Sanha yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini?" Tanyaku tidak acuh meski dalam hati aku senang melihatnya lagi.

"Sanha mau tinggal di sini lagi. Appa dan Eoma akan ke luar kota sampai bulan depan." Sahutnya dengan polos. Aku memang merindukan Sanha, tapi jika soal dia tinggal di sini lagi, aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur karena tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi atau menangis mengingat kamarku yang baru saja kurapikan dengan susah payah.

"Kata Eoma, Sanha mungkin akan tinggal terus di sini jika pekerjaannya belum selesai. Jadi mulai sekarang, bukan hanya Burung Hantu yang punya Appa dan Eoma di sini. Sanha juga! Jadi burung hantu juga harus berbagi komik dan mainan pada Sanha." Aku hanya mendecit seperti burung kecil mendengarnya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus membagi orang tuaku, juga harta berhargaku dengan bocah nakal ini dalam jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Sepertinya hari-hariku di rumah ini akan menjadi heboh dan tidak damai lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorry for thypo!

Thanks!

And Love you~


	15. Chapter 14

**Title : MATEMACINTA**

 **Cast :**

· **Do Kyung Soo (17th)**

· **Kim Kai (23th)**

· **Byun Baek Hyun (17th)**

· **Xi Lu Han (17th)**

· **Park Chan Yeol (18th)**

· **And other cast**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Gender Switch, School–life, Romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Original story by;**

 **Razy Bintang Argian**

 **Remake by;**

 **KazekageLaxy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own this story, just remake!**

 **Happy Reading guys ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~MATEMACINTA~**

 **Karya: Razy Bintang Argian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Soo, kau mau membolos lagi ya? Ini sudah jam tujuh!" Seru Eoma sambil menggedor pintu kamar yang membuatku terlonjak, kemudian menendang selimut dan menghambur keluar. Disana Eoma berkacak pinggang dengan spatula di tangan kanannya, memandangku sambil menggeleng. Segera aku berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menemukan pintunya tertutup. Aku lantas berteriak di depan pintu itu.

"Appa! Tolong lebih cepat! Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Ada apa Soo?" Appa muncul dari ruang makan dengan pakaian kerja yang sudah rapi. Hah, Jadi siapa di dalam? Aku melongo dan pertanyaanku terjawab sudah saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sosok Sanha muncul dengan tubuh penuh busanya.

"Sanha, astaga. Jangan bermain busa pagi-pagi, cepat keluar!" Omelku kesal, bocah ini mencari gara-gara dipagi hari.

"Jangan marah-marah begitu, Soo!" Tegur Appa. "Lebih baik kamu membantu Sanha mandi agar cepat selesai."

"Tapi aku sudah terlambat, Appa!"

"Salah siapa bangun kesiangan."

"Siapa yang kemarin mengajakku menonton film sampai tengah malam?"

"Sanha saja yang ikut menonton bisa bangun pagi."

"Tapi Sanha tidur di pangkuan Appa sepanjang film dan bangun hanya saat film sudah habis." Belaku tidak terima.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar pagi-pagi begini?" Eoma muncul dari dapur dan mengacung-acungkan spatulanya dengan muka kesal. Lantas dia melihat Sanha yang sudah menggigil dengan penuh busa dan melotot semakin marah.

"Kyungsoo, astaga! Cepat mandikan Sanha!" Perintahnya yang membuatku menganga. Ya Tuhan, tuntunlah keluarga hamba yang tidak mengerti tentang musibah _bangun siang_ yang kualami pagi ini. Sadarkanlah mereka, kenapa mereka malah membebaniku dengan pekerjaan memandikan bocah nakal ini? Maka, pagi ini aku pergi ke sekolah tanpa mandi, sarapan, dan menggosok gigi. Ew, itu menjijikkan sekali, lebih dari itu aku malah sibuk memandikan Sanha, lalu terburu-buru mempersiapkan perlengkapan sekolah dan beranjak pergi. Ada pelajaran matematika di jam ketiga setelah olahraga di hari selasa ini. Pasti aku menjadi bau dan berkeringat setelah olahraga karena belum mandi. Tapi apa peduliku? Toh aku tidak perlu tampil menarik di depan Kai saem yang akan mengajar, aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang _dulu_ , Kyungsoo sebelum bertemu Kai saem.

Hari ini, seperti yang sudah kuramalkan, aku datang terlambat sehingga selama jam olahraga, aku mendapat _kehormatan_ bebas dari pelajaran itu, dan sebagai gantinya aku bertugas merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan yang super berantakan dengan letak yang membingungkan. Aku menganggap hukuman ini pertanda bahwa hari-hari normalku sudah kembali, kurasa aku bisa melalui semua ini dengan mudah. Setelah bel jam ketiga berbunyi, dengan badan lelah dan langkah gontai aku memasuki kelas. Astaga, sekarang ini pelajaran matematika dan aku tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menghadapi angka-angka yang harus dipikirkan, atau menghadapi Kai saem yang seharusnya terusir dari benakku. Di dalam kelas teman-teman terlihat santai, bergurau, bahkan ada yang keluar dari kelas. Hah, kenapa?

"Jam ketiga sudah dimulai, kan?" Tanyaku pada Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku dengan santai.

"Sudah, tapi tadi guru piket mengatakan jika Park Bom saem sedang ada urusan di bagian akademis, jadi satu jam kedepan ini kita diperintahkan untuk belajar sendiri." Jelas Baekhyun dan mulai membolak-balik buku yang dibacanya dan mulai belajar sendiri, hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan jika ada jam bebas seperti ini.

"Park Bom saem? Bagaimana dengan Kai saem?" Tanyaku dengan kebingungan. Apa yang terjadi selama aku sibuk diperpustakaan tadi?

"Kemarin Kai saem mengumumkan, tugasnya di sini udah selesai karena Park Bom saem sudah kembali. Dia juga mengatakan terimakasih untuk kerja sama kita selama ini." Luhan datang begitu saja ke bangku kami.

"Kemarin beliau juga meminta maaf untuk semuanya. Mungkin karena itu Kai saem terlihat agak menyesal karna kau absen. Bukankah selama tiga bulan mengajar disini Kai saem paling sering terlibat masalah denganmu?"

"Jadi Kai saem sudah pergi?" Tanyaku tanpa kuharap jawabannya, mendadak perasaanku menjadi sedih walau logikaku berpikir kepergiannya akan memudahkanku untuk melupakannya.

"Iya, dan kita kembali diajar oleh Park Bom saem." Jelas Baekhyun. Aku mendadak merasa kehilangan, walau dalam hati aku tahu, jikapun Kai saem di sini, aku tidak bisa bersamanya seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Soo, kau dipanggil Bibiku –Eh, Mina saem maksudku. Semoga bukan tentang acara membolosmu kemarin." Ujar Jimin yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Aku lantas berdiri dan menebak-nebak ada urusan apa Mina saem memanggilku, tapi kepalaku sedang _blank_ saat ini. Lantas aku beranjak ke ruang kepegawaian tanpa berpikir. Saat aku mengetuk pintu, Mina saem mempersilahkanku masuk setelah melihatku di luar ruangan.

"Ada apa saem memanggil saya?"

"Silahkan duduk dulu." Ucapnya. Aku lalu duduk di depan Mina saem yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas kerjanya. Ruang kepegawaian cukup besar, meja para pegawai berderet dan membentuk blok-blok sesuai bagian yang mereka tangani. Sebagian meja tampak kosong, sementara beberapa pegawai yang ada di sana tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Saya tidak sempat melihatmu memakai gaun merah itu. Tapi kata Kai dan Jimin, kamu terlihat sangat cantik. Kai yang memilihkan gaun itu untuk kamu, tadinya saya menyarankan gaun berwarna pink."

"Maksud saem?" Aku menggaruk pipi dengan dahi berkerut, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Mina saem katakan.

"Gaun merah yang kamu pakai saat pergi ke pesta Luhan itu pemberian Kai, lalu yang meletakkannya dalam tasmu itu Jimin." Jelasnya yang membuatku tersentak.

"Jadi kamu belum mengetahuinya?" Aku menggeleng seperti orang linglung. Otakku berputar mencoba mencerna semuanya, jadi gaun itu pemberian Kai? Tapi kenapa sepertinya Mina saem tidak masalah dengan hal ini?

"Kenapa Kai saem memberi gaun itu untuk saya?"

"Karna dia yakin jika kamu tidak punya sepotong gaun pun, dia khawatir jika kamu datang ke pesta dengan celana jins belel atau rok sekolah." Mina saem tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa dia peduli?" Aku sungguh tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi, lalu Mina saem mengeluarkan sebuah kotak seukuran buku dari dalam laci mejanya, dia menyerahkannya padaku.

"Ini titipan dari Kai untuk kamu. Nanti kamu juga akan mengerti." Aku menerima kotak itu dengan ragu dan bergantian menatapnya.

"Sekarang kamu boleh pergi." Mina saem merapikan kertas-kertas di hadapannya kemudian kembali menulis, dia terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Terima kasih, saem." Aku lalu keluar membawa kotak tersebut, berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi. Aku berniat pergi ke halaman belakang dan membuka kotak itu di sana, aku tidak sempat menebak-nebak apa isi kotak itu. Saat aku sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, dengan penasaran aku membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah komik Inu-Yasha-ku! Juga setangkai mawar merah dan sebuah kotak kecil yang sepertinya kukenal. Aku mengambil kotak kecil itu lalu membukanya, ah ini. Isinya anting perak yang kupilihkan untuk Kai sepulang dari pesta Luhan malam minggu lalu. Untuk apa dia memberikan anting ini padaku? Bukannya dia membeli ini untuk– Og, jadi seseorang itu aku? Mataku membulat lebar, otakku kembali berputar dan aku mulai melihat apa yang terjadi, bukan apa yang kusimpulkan sendiri. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Aku mengambil komik Inu-Yasha, lalu membuka-buka halamannya, tepat di lembar yang tadinya kubaca saat ketahuan oleh Kai saem, terselip selembar kertas. Jadi dia menandai bagian yang kubacma? Hm baik juga dia. Aku mengambil kertas itu, ah ada tulisan di dalamnya, tapi ternyata itu bukan hanya kertas pembatas. Itu selembar surat. Dengan menguatkan hati aku mulai membaca tulisannya.

 _Dear Burung Hantuku tersayang~_

 _Kuharap kamu menerima kotak ini dihari Selasa, karena membolos dua hari akan membuatmu mendapat masalah lagi. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa lagi memberikan hukuman untukmu karena Kai saem, wali kelas 2-F itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Padahal aku sudah memikirkan ide baru untuk menghukummu. Bagaimana jika kamu diberi tugas menjadi feminin selam seminggu? Pasti seluruh murid disekolah akan terasa lebih damai tanpa kehadiran Burung Hantu si pengacau. Eh, jangan-jangan kamu tidak masuk di hari Senin karena takut dengan hukuman membolos dihari Sabtu kemarin, ya? Padahal aku tidak serius soal itu. Haha._

 _Kemarin, saat perpisahan dengan anak-anak 2-F, aku mau minta maaf padamu atas apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu saat aku menjadi Kai saem, guru matematikamu. Tapi ternyata kamu absen, jadi aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya langsung. Maaf ya, kadang aku keterlaluan menghukummu dan sedikit mengerjaimu. Di surat ini juga aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu sebagai Kai, pria 23 tahun tetanggamu. Maaf, aku sering membuat kamu kesal karena ulahku, juga soal ciuman malam minggu lalu, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu kok sungguh. Aku melakukan itu karena hatiku mendorongku untuk melakukannya. Tunggu, jangan berpikir aku pria mesum ya. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya agar kamu mengerti._

 _Kamu pernah memberiku mawar kuning sebagai awal persahabatan dan sekarang aku membalasnya dengan mawar merah ini sebagai ungkapan isi hatiku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku tidak bercanda dengan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak tahu kapan pertama kali aku merasakannya, mungkin saat aku melihatmu di pesta Luhan, kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali. Namun rasanya aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini lebih awal daripada saat itu. Buktinya, aku_

 _cemburu saat mengetahui kamu menyukai Park Chanyeol. Lalu saat pertandingan basket, aku juga menjadi semangat mengalahkan tim basket kelas 2 karena ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku lebih hebat daripada Chanyeol. Lalu saat kejadian kau dikeroyok berandalan di jalan malam itu, aku sangat marah. Aku mengatakan aku menolongmu karena aku gurumu dan sudah sepantasnya aku melakukan itu, tapi sesungguhnya aku menolongmu karena aku ingin melindungimu, karena aku menyayangimu. Sekarang, anggap saja aku mencontek ucapanmu saat kau memberi mawar kuning padaku._

 _''Mawar merah lambang cinta. Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?"_

 _Salam sayang, Kai._

Selesai membaca sura itu, aku tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar, dadaku sesak dan aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Jadi Kai saem, si Kai yang menyebalkan itu, pahlawanku itu, orang yang kucintai itu, mencintaiku juga? Yang benar saja! Padahal kukira kehidupan normalku yang menyedihkan akan kembali dimulai hari ini. Tapi isi surat ini menjungkirbalikan kembali duniaku, dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Aku melirik gerbang belakang sekolah yang tidak dijaga. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu: _aku ingin membolos_! Mungkin Kai saem tidak akan setuju dengan apa yang kulakukan, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi Kai saem, jadi aku melangkah mendekati gerbang sekolah dan melakukan apa yang ku inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sampai di depan rumah Paman Cha lima belas menit kemudian. Seperti biasa, rumah itu tampak sepi dan aku menjadi cemas, jangan-jangan Kai sudah pergi dari rumah ini? Dengan terburu aku memasuki halaman depan.

''Permisi'' Seruku dan tidak ada tanggapan. Aku semakin cemas dibuatnya.

"Kai!" Panggilku seperti anak SD yang ingin mengajak temannya bermain kelereng. Kembali tidak ada jawaban dan kekawatiranku semakin menjadi. Bagaimana seandainya jika Kai benar-benar sudah pergi? Hal yang paling kuinginkan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku itu. Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan Kai pergi. Aku sudah memahami semuanya, aku juga sudah tahu jika perasaan cintaku ternyata terbalas, tolong jangan membuat hidupku lebih sedih karna aku tidak bisa menemui cinta pertamaku disini.

Aku berjalan mengitari rumah sampai ke halaman belakang, kulihat jendela kamar Kai tertutup, oke aku mulai panik.

"Kai! Kai, kau dimana?" Panggilku mulai frustasi, aku mengintip kamarnya lewat jendela tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ada orang di sana. Mendadak mataku mulai basah. Tapi tiba-tiba,

 _Pluk!_

Sesuatu mengenai kepalaku dari belakang, aku berbalik dan menoleh ke pohon rambutan yang paling dekat dari tempatku berdiri.

"Kau belum tobat juga ya tukang intip?" Seru Kai yang sedang duduk disalah satu cabang pohon rambutan sambil melihatku dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kamu membolos lagi ya? Astaga, anak ini, bukannya semakin hari menunjukkan perkembangan ke arah positif, tapi malah sebaliknya."

"Apa urusan kamu, guru yang baru saja terkena _PHK_?" Tanyaku berpura dengan nada sinis. Namun dalam hati aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini melihat pria menyebalkan itu. Terimakasih Tuhan.

"Sebagai warga negara yang baik, aku prihatin melihat generasi muda penerus bangsa yang pekerjaannya hanya bisa bolos dari sekolah sepertimu."

"Aku juga prihatin pada pengangguran yang hanya bisa sarapan rambutan dan menjadi beban negara dan masyarakat sepertimu." Balasku. "Kasihan Paman Cha, harus mengidupi keponakannya dengan mengorbankan buah-buahannya."

"Jadi, ceritanya kamu protes karena lahan curian kamu diseroboot orang lain, begitu?" _Skakmat_! Aku mati kutu dan tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya. Kai tertawa keras melihat ekspresi kesalku. Ah sial, ternyata dia tetap Kai yang menyebalkan.

"Lebih baik aku kembali kesekolah daripada berurusan dengan orang menyebalkan sepertimu." Aku berbalik dan kudengar dia memanggilku.

"Hei, tunggu!" Kai melompat turun dari atas pohon lalu mengejarku, dia meraih tanganku dan membuatku berhenti.

"Maaf, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Memang ada urusan apa kau mencariku?" Tanyanya dengan tampang pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. _See_? Dia masih menyebalkan kan?

"Tidak. Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan apakah kamu masih hidup, bernapas, dan terutama sudah berhenti mengganggu hidupku dengan menjadi guruku. Karena kemarin aku tidak sempat mendengar pidato perpisahanmu yang pastinya lebih membosankan daripada penjelasan tentang statistika." Aku menatapnya.

"Itu saja." Aku langsung berbalik dan dia kembali menahanku, kali ini menarikku lebih dekat dengannya. Tentu saja aku sedikit terkejut, mataku menatapnya gugup.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya menatapku serius dan aku mengedip. Matanya yang tajam seolah menghipnotisku untuk terfokus padanya, sial.

"Aku, Kim Kai, mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Tegasnya yang membuat jantungku seolah meledak dan menaburkan banyak kertas warna-warni diatas kepalaku. Otakku _blank_ dan aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun, tubuhku kaku dan aku hanya membeku seperti manekin yang terpajang dietalase toko. Waktu seolah berhenti di sekitarku dan aku masih tidak yakin apakah ini sungguh terjadi. Aku merasa melayang, dan di saat yang bersamaan aku tidak yakin apakah akan terbang atau akan jatuh, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kualami, hatiku seperti hendak meledak.

"A–aku.." Ucapku terbata.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku. Aku mengerti, mungkin selama ini kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai guru matematikamu yang menyebalkan atau tetanggamu yang merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu karna aku tidak mau setelah ini kau membenciku."

"Aku tidak membencimu," Ucapku cepat. "Um, sebenarnya..Aku juga cinta padamu." Ucapku malu dan kuyakini wajahku sudah terbakar dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Apa?!"

Kai menatapku seolah dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan. Aku balas menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Aku, Do Kyungsoo, juga mencintai Kim Kai." Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kai mencerna ucapanku sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya datar.

"Tidak tahu. Yang jelas bukan saat kamu marah-marah padaku waktu aku kepergok mencuri mangga tiga bulan lalu." Sahutku mencoba bersikap tenang walau dalam hati aku meledak-ledak karena bahagia.

"Saat aku menghukummu karena PR matematika itu?" Tanyanya dan aku menggeleng.

"Waktu itu aku ingin menendangmu." Ucapku.

"Apa saat aku menghukummu karena robot mainan itu?"

"Saat itu aku ingin melemparmu keluar kelas dengan satu hantaman keras di muka." Jawabku.

"Hm, apa saat aku mengambil paksa komik Inu–"

"Mungkin aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu saat kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan seseorang, saat kau mendengarkanku saat aku ingin berbagi, saat aku kesulitan dan kamu datang menjadi pahlawanku. Aku sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku kesepian, dan dengan mengingatmu aku tidak merasa sendiri lagi. Aku bahagia saat kita bersama walau selalu bertengkar, aku cemburu melihat kamu bersama orang lain dan aku benar-benar hancur saat mengira kamu sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucapku dan tanpa sadar mulai menangis, aku hanya sedikit merasa emosional, Kai yang melihatku menangis tersentak dan memelukku erat.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Soo. Aku hanya cinta padamu, tadinya kukira selama ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Berkali-kali aku berusaha menepis perasaan ini dan meyakinkan diri bahwa kau muridku dan tidak mungkin membalas cintaku. Aku hampir gila saat meliatmu setiap hari di sekolah atau di sini tanpa bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini, yang bisa kulakukan hanya menarik perhatianmu dengan membuatmu kesal." Ucapnya yang membuatku terkejut.

"Jadi kamu juga sakit cinta? Aku kira hanya aku saja yang tersiksa sendiri memikirkanmu dan menghabiskan tenaga untuk menyingkirkanmu dari hatiku." Aku tertawa masih dalam pelukannya, tawaku teredam dan aku mendengarnya juga tertawa senang.

"Kufikir, kau dan Mina saem berpacaran."

"Kau berfikir begitu?"

"Ya. Dan itu yang membuatku merasa frustasi." Kai tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak Soo, aku dan Mina hanya berteman. Kami memang memiliki hubungan, tapi itu dulu dan semua sudah menjadi masa lalu. Kami sudah berjalan di jalan masing-masing dan hanya berteman saja." Dan entah kenapa aku bahagia mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini, ya? Padahal semuanya berawal dari kasus pencurian manga." Ucap Kai yang tampak masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang sudah terjadi. Aku melepas pelukannya dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Karena setelah aku mencuri manggamu, kamu mencuri hatiku," Sahutku yang tidak tahu kenapa bisa bicara seromantis ini. Kai terkekeh dan kembali membawaku kepelukannya. Aku jadi ingat malam saat dia memelukku setelah kejadian pengeroyokan oleh para berandalan itu, rasanya saat itulah terjadi sesuatu dalam hatiku. Apa waktu itu cinta ini mulai tumbuh? Entahlah, yang jelas rasa itu ada di hatiku sekarang.

"Aku ingin lihatmu memakai anting itu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba dan melepaskan pelukannya. Aku lantas membuka kotak yang sejak tadi kupegang di tangan kanan, mengambil kotak kecil tempat anting. Kai memakaikan anting itu ditelingaku, wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Aku menatapnya dengan berbedar.

Setelah memakaikan anting itu, dia tidak langsung menurunkan tangannya, dia meremas lembut lenganku, membuatku ingat kejadian malam minggu yang lalu. Aku jadi memiliki _feeling_ jika dia akan menciumku lagi, maka akupun memejamkan mataku.

"Hm, cocok juga. Aku suka meliatnya." Ucap Kai dengan datar setelah lama aku menunggu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku membuka mata dan melihat Kai tengah menahan tawa. Rasanya MALU SEKALI. Ternyata dia tidak berniat menciumku dan hanya mengerjaiku. Sial, pasti aku terlihat sangat konyol saat ini, aku jadi ingin melemparnya keluar halaman dengan satu hantaman keras di muka, tapi apa alasanku melakukannya? Karena dia tidak menciumku? HELL, itu memalukan.

"Terimakasih untuk anting ini, juga gaun merah itu." Ujarku mencoba terdengar datar untuk meyembunyikan malu karena kejadian _ciuman gagal_ barusan.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih karena aku sudah mengembalikan komikmu?" Tuntutnya.

"Enak saja. Ini kan memang hak milikku, lagipula edisi ini sudah lewat tahu! Aku tidak bisa pamer lagi pada teman-temanku. Ini semua salahmu, mantan guru menyebalkan!"

"Itu urusan kamu sendiri. Siapa suruh membaca komik saat jam pelajaran?" Balasnya tidak mau kalah seperti biasa.

"Kau boleh menyitanya, tapi tidak harus sampai tiga bulan, huh!" Protesku.

"Aku kan juga suka Inu-Yasha. Jadi kusimpan saja selama yang aku mau, terserah aku dong, aku kan gurumu."

Kami lalu saling terdiam hingga beberapa saat kemudian, dengan bersamaan kami saling tatap lalu tertawa.

"Bertengkar lagi ya? Sepertinya hubungan kita akan menjadi seru." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum membenarkan ucapannya.

"Oh ya, karena kamu sudah mengembalikan komikku, aku juga ingin mengembalikan kalung yang kau berikan untukku." Aku berniat melepas kalung ''K'' di leherku sebelum Kai mencegahku.

"Tidak usah, aku memang berniat memberi ini untukmu." Tolaknya.

"Lagi pula, kalung itu ada inisial namamu." Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak sadar ya, K juga inisial untuk Kim Kai? Aku sengaja memilihnya karena tidak mau mengenangmu yang saat itu kupikir akan jauh dariku," Jelasku. Kai tersenyum dan tampaknya mengerti maksudku. Aku melepas kalung itu dari leherku dan mengalungkan rantai perak itu di lehernya. Hatiku berdebar dan mataku menatap matanya. Setela kalung dikaitkan, perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku. Inilah ciuman yang tertunda tadi. Ciuman keduaku dengan orang yang sama. Oran yang kucintai. Pria 23 tahun yang akan mengisi masa remajaku yang indah. Ups, aku pula! Sepertinya aku harus berurusan dulu dengan hukumanku karena bolos dari sekolah siang ini. Setelah itu, aku baru bisa menjalani hari-hari bahagiaku dengan pujaan hatiku, mantan guruku yang sudah mengajari matematika dan cinta untukku.

"Kai saem, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Burung Hantu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yeah, finally! *usapkeringat* Fiuuh~

Okay, fanfict ini sudah ending kawan-kawan karna dari novelnya seperti itu. Akhirnya Kai sam dan Burung Hantu jadian haha.

Sequel?

Maaf, dengan sedih Laxy ingin bilang jika tidak akan ada sequelnya haha *ketawajahat* Nonono~ Bagian Chanbaek dan Hunhan confesion itu bahkan Laxy tulis sendiri karna di novelnya tidak ada TT Jadi please understand me ndee^

Terimakasih semuanya~

Terimakasih buat Kak Razy atas karyanya yang luar biasa ini~

Juga all readers yang sudah membaca, memfollow atau memfavoritkan fanfict ini, ini tidak akan selesai tanpa kalian. Terimakasih semua dukungannya, I love you all ya~

Maaf tidak bisa menuliskan satu-satu, pokoknya buat kalian semua terimakasih ya^^

Please wait to another fanfict hehe.

Thanks you!


End file.
